Fragments
by dragonscales00
Summary: Red vs. Blue tribute: Secrets have a way of unvieling themselves and the same goes to the Justice League when they are captured by Cadmus's newest soldiers. Who are they? What connection do they have with the disgraced hero, Hawkgirl? It's up to the League to help solve the mystery and bring the secrets to light and help heal a broken hero.
1. Captured

Batman groaned and attempted to move his arms but found that he couldn't. He snapped awake and realized that he was in a cell similar to the one during the Thanagarian Invasion. He looked around to see he was in a glass cell. In fact, it wasn't just him that was in his own glass cell. The whole of the Justice League were in their own form of containment cells. Superman and Supergirl were in a cell with red radiation keeping them in check. J'onn and Aquaman were similarly restrained in which heaters made sure to keep them weak but alive. Scott Master and Big Barda had a ring around their heads that would often light up and make the heroes twitch in response. Diana was strapped down but had needles sticking out of her arms, which Bruce deduced was a way to keep the Amazonian sedated. Flash was kept in a biofilm adhesive, which he can't vibrate away from. Every single member of the Justice League were contained in their own unique holding cells. Batman could feel his hands and feet restrained even at their fingers and toes. All of his high-tech was removed, which rendered him useless as long as he was contained. Whoever their captor was, they did their homework.

"Batman?" he heard Green Arrow call out to him.  
"Yes?" said Batman.

"I'm going to be the stickler here and say that there was no 'supreme army'." said Green Arrow.

"What tipped you off genius?" said Huntress, "Was it when the entire army turned out to be a hologram or when we got taken down by one sniper?"

Batman and Mr. Terrific had began to see anomalies when a worldwide massive bank heist took place a couple of months ago. High-powered war machines were being stolen from labs and an unforeseen ghost was stealing information. Batman began to suspect Cadmus when agents were properly prepared with weapons similar to the stolen tech, but he had no way to prove his theory as Amanda easily deflected his accusations by stating that she has a team of scientists that worked in similar projects. He sent Question to investigate who came back with disturbing news. He had confronted Superman and Batman about the Justice Lords, prompting Batman to believe that Cadmus was organizing an army to fight against the Justice League in the event that the League ever turned like their counterparts.

When Mr. Terrific managed to hack into one of Cadmus's servers, he discovered that Waller had the full support of the United States government and was supported financially by Lex Luthor. Batman knew that the day would come when the public will put all members of the Justice League under scrutiny when the League refused to turn themselves in under the authority of the US Government. Terrific and Diana proved to be excellent lawyers and representatives to the League when they had presented their case to the court, but much of the world now is wary of having a team of super powered individuals refusing to listen to the government. Superman made sure that everybody stayed on their best behavior after the incident and the year passed by. After Waller discovered that Question was the one involved in the break-in at Cadmus, she had issued an arrest warrant for him but the League refused to give him up.

When Luthor was elected President though, Question became almost a shadow to the founding members. It was frustrating but Batman allowed for it to happen in order to give Question a sense of security. Batman looked over to see that Question was in a similar cell has he was and called out to him, "Question! Do you remember any of the information that you had acquired?"

"Honestly, a little. There were only two types of projects that I can remember. The ARGUS project which I will assume is in full effect right now and a very obscure file I found that went by the name of Splitter." said Question.  
"What's the ARGUS project about?" asked Terrific.  
"Well as you all know, Amanda Waller is constantly chomping at our heels and she gained approval from Luthor to head her own department titled ARGUS. With this department, they're ready for an event that will either resemble the Justice Lords or if we even step a toe out of line from Amanda Waller's books. Splitter is a project that is just as obscure as my face." said Question, earning a couple of chuckles from the others that were awake. A good handful of the League remained unconscious such as John Stewart who was casually shackled to the ground in his cell without his ring or Aztec who looked like he was being pumped full of sedatives.

"Do you believe Splitter has any connection with ARGUS?" asked Superman.

"Not sure," said Question, trying to flex his shoulders, "As I've said before, the whole project is extremely obscure. I was only able to make off with the name of the project and the names of several doctors involved."

"Then chances are it has no connection to this then." said Batman, dismissing the Splitter project from his mind. He was replaying the events that led up to their capture in his head. It wasn't as though the army overpowered them and had defeated the League. Rather the League had underestimated their opponents greatly and didn't anticipate the outliers. While not surprised at seeing Deathstroke and Deadshot in the army, he didn't anticipate in seeing the unknown six women dressed in high-tech armor.

 _Batman and Terrific were monitoring up in the Watchtower when the alarm had sounded off in the room and a red alert flashing across the screens. Batman opened up on the alert and they were greeted with a satellite view of an army mobilizing in the Great Basin Desert. Batman and Terrific quickly went through several government files to see if this was just a routine but they were shocked to discover that Cadmus had their whole arsenal stolen from an unknown group. It had seemed at the time that they were intent on beginning a hostile takeover. Superman saw the alert and had rounded up all the heroes of the new Justice League to the Great Basin Desert._

 _Batman tried to talk Superman out of it, but Wonder Woman, J'onn, Lantern, and Flash were backing up Superman's decision. They were all feeling resentful towards Cadmus and they were feeling that by defeating this army, they can finally show Cadmus that they were wrong about the Justice League. All the heroes agreed with Superman's plan, with the exception of Question, Huntress, Canary, Batman, and Mr. Terrific. There was a quick argument about how they shouldn't rush into the battle, but Superman, for once, was the paranoid one and had overruled the argument and gathered all the heroes to fight. The skeptical ones joined in, but they remained wary._

 _When they had reached the middle of the Great Basin Desert, they were met with the sight of an army. They had stood in a Mexican stand off until the tanks began to roll in. Batman had tried to stop Superman, Supergirl, and Captain Marvel from flying in and attempting to stop the tanks but they tanks fired red radiation lasers at the trio, knocking them unconscious and out of the fight. Soldiers had quickly restrained the fallen heroes prompting the rest of the League to rush in and attempt to rescue their comrades. Batman followed after them, batarangs and flash pellets in hand, knowing it was a stupid idea but not wanting to abandon his friends in the fight._

 _To their shock and surprise, the army that was in front of them shimmered and revealed to be a hologram with the exception of one tank, one squadron of soldiers, two very well-known assassins, and the six women in their armor. Batman almost didn't believe that they had been tricked by a very well designed hologram as the satellite images detected heat signatures in what looked like a legion of soldiers._

 _The rushing heroes were almost crushed by an airdrop canister that unleashed a gas to the frontline. The gas incapacitated more than half of the League but Red Tornado quickly used his skills to suck up the remaining gas so the last heroes standing can still fight. The only ones left standing were twelve heroes, including Batman and Flash. Deadshot though took advantage of their surprise and was quick to tranquilize Flash, Canary, Question, and Huntress. Deathstroke made quick work of Red Tornado, slicing off his limbs and rendering him useless on the ground. Batman and Diana attempted to help Green Arrow fight off Deadshot, but the six women were suddenly in play._

 _They split off to three against Batman and three against Diana. Diana was having her work cut out as the three women she was up against proved to be very resilient. Their armor helped them absorb her blows and Diana didn't see one of them take out a sledgehammer and knock her upside the head. Diana wasn't knocked unconscious but it did allow for Deathstroke to grab her lasso and tie her up with it. Diana tried to break free from her restraint but the magic lasso held against her, allowing for one of the women to quickly spray a drug in her face. Diana tried not to breathe in but kick to the stomach made her gasp in the gas and she was knocked out._

 _The only heroes left standing were Batman, Green Arrow, Mr. Terrific, Vigilante, Green Lantern, and Vixen. Green Arrow ran out of his arrows and was quickly tranquilized by Deadshot while Vigilante lost in the fight against Deathstroke. The three women who had knocked Wonder Woman unconscious were fighting against Mr. Terrific. He was quickly electrocuted as he was distracted in covering for Vixen who was almost beheaded by Deathstroke. Green Lantern and Vixen were fighting against the women and victory seemed to be in their grasp when Lantern exposed his back to Deadshot, allowing for the master sniper to tranquilize him. Vixen was suddenly met with Deadshot's gun to her face while Deathstroke had his katana on Vigilante's neck, ready to impale him. Vixen was quick to allow them to restrain her and knock her out, with Deadshot taking her Anansi totem away._

 _Batman had to admit that he had fought in even greater odds, but the three women he was up against were almost immune to his batarangs and was not fazed by his flash pellets. His more high-tech gadgetry were useless against them as it required him to stop and aim. Batman made the mistake of trying to block and protect his head from two of the women that attacked at him in sync but he left himself exposed on his back when he was too busy focusing on the front. He felt his cape flip over his head and a high-powered shock rendered him immobile. He tried to fight against the unconsciousness that was slowly winning over when a kick to the face finally did._

Now here they were, each in their own unique cells and rendered helpless and weak. Batman tried to flex his shoulders, but could only move them a little. He and the others were right to remain wary and when they get out of this, he was going to have a conference with the other founders about this. He was not going to let them live this down. Batman heard doors open and turned his head to the left to see Amanda Waller walk in with four of the armored women in tow behind her. Waller walked to the middle of the room so all the conscious heroes can see her.

"I played nice for a while and let all of you continue your activities, but after ignoring my arrest warrant for one Victor Sage, then you can understand that I don't like to be ignored." said Waller.

"H-How do you know me?" asked Question.  
"Please," snorted Amanda, "We know all about your identities in Cadmus. We have decided to keep your identities secret for the sake of balance in this world, but again, after ignoring the last arrest warrant then you had forced me to play my hand."

"Which was what? Arrest the whole League?," said Green Arrow, "Lady, once people find out about how you—"

"—the people already know about this," interrupted Amanda, "They know that the League is currently under the government's hold, awaiting their trials. I have told you all before, you may wear a costume but it doesn't grant you the right to believe you are above the law."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" said Huntress, "Under what right do you have to hold all of us if Question was the one who you wanted to arrest?"

"For harboring a fugitive and for sending said fugitive in the mission in the first place." said Waller.

"You have nothing to prove that." said Batman.  
"On the contrary," said Amanda as she gestured to one of the women to step forward, "Delta here has managed to find the evidence in your computers at your cave five months ago and it was enough to have the support of not only the President but the whole Department of Defense."

Batman remained silent at this new information that was given to him. He wasn't alerted that his systems were hacked. He looked at the woman, Delta, with narrowed eyes. She wore armor similar to the other women behind her. The armor was colored different shades of green, with neon green the color of the Delta's visor. Her helmet's visor actually covered most of the helmet with the neon green glowing. She had on a cloak and hood that covered the rest of herself and her gauntlets looked as though they were designed as a compartment extension instead of actual armor. Batman was proven right when Delta opened up one of the compartments and brought out a small drive. She clicked it on and they were greeted with a holographic screen. Batman recognized several files and saw that not only had Delta copied some files, but she had deleted several files from his computer that he had originally blamed on a system back up and had kept them.

"You all have trials coming up in two months time and you will be staying here for the duration of time." said Waller.  
"So what? You're just going to leave us hanging here then for two months? You're abusing your power over us." said Green Arrow.  
"Goodness no," mocked Waller, "by tomorrow morning all of you will have special collars that will allow us to track you, make sure you're all behaving, and hell, give me evidence to show that you will be resisting arrest, misbehaving, or even look at me the wrong way and I can blow you heads off."

Silence was met after Waller gave her explanation, all the heroes shocked that she will actually step over the line and can potentially blow them up. Batman remembered Deathstroke and Deadshot earlier in the fight and asked, "So what happened to your lap dogs?"

"They have already served their purpose and are back on their way to prison," said Waller, "In the meantime, I'll leave it in the capable hands of Delta, Kappa and her team to keep an eye on all of you."

Waller left the room, leaving Delta and the three other women behind her. Silence soon reigned over the room and they were left with the armored women. Delta remained standing for a while before turning to one of the women, the one wearing red and grey armor.

"Kappa," said the electronic voice of Delta, "I will look over the monitors."

"Ok, send in Omicron and Sigma in here. I don't plan on staying very long. Waller has already sent me and the others on a new mission," said Kappa, with a slight authoritative voice. Delta walked out of the room leaving Kappa and the two other women behind. She turned to the other two women. One of the women was wearing gold and black armor while the other wore teal armor.

"Eta, Iota." said Kappa. The two women, the ones Batman recognized as the two who attacked him in sync, marched forward with matching steps and identical movements. It was as though one was mirroring the other. Kappa looked at them and said, "Eta, take the west hallway. Iota, take the east."

The gold and black armored woman, Eta, walked militaristic towards the left door while the teal armored woman, Iota, walked to the right. Kappa remained in the middle of the room and sat down, Indian style, before taking out her hidden sledgehammer.

The League was left speechless after all that had transpired. With Kappa in the room, they had no way of communicating with each other. J'onn was too weak to do anything except glance outside his cell in defeat. The heaters were almost unbearable, but it wasn't to the point where it could kill him. Batman looked at all his fellow teammates and felt partially responsible for them being here. He should have argued harder in stopping them from rushing in. Superman was feeling the same way except it was almost ten times more. He shouldn't have acted on his instinct and he shouldn't have allowed himself to be influenced by the thought of showing the world how ineffective Luthor is as President. Flash was still trying to vibrate his way out of the adhesive but it remained stuck on him and he eventually tired out. Diana was too tired to think about anything. She spent the last few hours fighting against the sedatives but she was now starting to feel the drowsiness that came with sleep. John was starting to wake up and groaned. He wasn't the only hero who was just starting to awaken.

By five minutes, all heroes of the Justice League were awake. Murmurs were heard all around with the unconscious heroes asking questions left and right. John looked around and tried to form a construct with his ring but found himself empty-handed. He struggled against his restraints and called out, "Is everyone ok?" Murmurs passed by as everybody confirmed they were alright. He felt relief when he heard Mari's voice and calmed down a little. He looked to see an armored woman sitting in the middle of the room with a sledgehammer on her lap. This was the same woman who was fighting against Wonder Woman and he wondered how she defeated her.

He looked to the left of him and saw Flash and asked, "Flash, what's going on?" After getting the run down of all that is happening, John felt a little deflated at hearing the news. He looked over at the woman, Kappa, and something familiar struck within him but he brushed it aside. He fought against his restraints for a while before he tired himself out. He was starting to feel bored when the left door opened up and three more armored women walked in. The gold and black one he was told was named Eta, while the other two must be newcomers. Eta stood behind the other two and remained guarding the door as the other two approached Kappa. One wore a white and light grey armor with a black visor on her helmet while the other one wore a red and gold armor with a maroon visor. All the women wore their own colored cloaks and hoods that matched the color of their armor and John was left wondering who these women are and what kind of training they had.

"Omicron, Sigma." greeted Kappa.

"Yo," said the red and gold armored woman as she threw herself on the ground and playfully grabbed Kappa's sledgehammer, "Delta said you asked us to take over?"

"For only a short time," said Kappa, "All you have to do is make sure they don't get out."

"Easy-peasy." said the red and gold armored woman.  
"Are you ok with this type of mission, Omicron? Or is it perhaps too extreme?" said Kappa mockingly as she looked at the white and grey armored woman.

"It's fine with me." said Omicron, refusing to rise to Kappa's taunt. Kappa stood up and grabbed her sledgehammer from the red and gold armored woman, Sigma, and gestured to Eta to follow her. They exited out of the right door and soon it was just Omicron and Sigma left with the League. Sigma remained lying on the floor as Omicron walked up to her and sat down beside her. Silence reigned in the room again but it didn't seem to bother the two women. John, feeling a little brave, asked, "You and that Kappa woman don't like each other."

Omicron remained sitting on the floor as though in deep thought and ignored John, but Sigma curiously looked over to him and said, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," said John, "Just… wanting to break the silence."

Sigma just continued to stare at John but John felt a little uncomfortable seeing as how he can't see her face the same way she can see his. She tilted her head to the side and said, "You're cute."

John sputtered at her words while Flash snorted out a laugh. Mari was two cells down from John but she was feeling a little hostile at the Sigma woman. Who did she think she is? Batman observed at Omicron and Sigma, trying to determine what kind of people they were left with. Kappa, Eta, Iota, and Delta looked as though they were born to be soldiers while Sigma and Omicron seemed more or less relaxed a little. He can see that Omicron had a weapon strapped to her back but she didn't bring out as a show of threat like Kappa did with her sledgehammer.  
"Sorry," said Sigma as she watched John try to hide his fluster, "I wanted to see if I could make you blush, but you reigned that in really fast. I'm impressed."

"So, what do you think of me babe?" asked Flash. Sigma looked over at the Flash and said, "Loose the mask and let's see honey-bunch." Flash grinned and tried to move his arms, but remembered that he was glued to the ground. Sigma laughed at his expression and said, "I wanted to see if you remembered but you didn't. I'm sorry!"

"Uhh, I like your armor." said Flash.

"Thanks! I like your costume! Good choice of colors!"

"I know, right?"

"Excuse me?" said Question. Omicron looked up as Sigma remained on the floor talking with Flash about colors.

"Yes?" said Omicron.

"I was wondering if you can answer a question for me."

"Depends on the question."

"I was wondering if you know or have met anyone who goes by the name of Shayera Hol?"

Batman, Diana, J'onn, Lantern, Flash, and Superman looked up in shock at Question's question. Dread, guilt, and shame filled Batman's head as he looked at Omicron who shrugged her shoulders and said, "Name doesn't ring a bell. Sigma?"

"Nah," said Sigma, "that's a funny yet very unique name. I like unique names. I would remember a unique name. Like Ramsey!"

"Why do you ask?" asked Omicron.  
"Just… a name I read in a file." said Question looking down on the floor a little dejectedly. Shayera Hol was the name that was connected to the Splitter File and he kept a secret from the others until now. Wherever the former Hawkgirl was, she was involved in this somehow. Perhaps she gave intelligence to Cadmus and it was why they were so quick to capture the League. But Shayera has never met any of the new League members so that theory was out of bag.

"Was she important?" asked Sigma.

"I... don't know yet." confessed Question, "Maybe you could help me find out her whereabouts."

"Listen buddy," said Sigma was she stood up and walked in front of him, "In case you forgot, you're our prisoner. We don't do favors or help prisoners. So whoever this Shayera person is, I think you can assume that she's not important right now." Question was surprised at her words but he sighed in agreement. Omicron was walking around the cells making sure that they were in working order while Sigma removed her cloak and took off her backpack. She put her cloak back on and took out a pencil and a sketchbook as the hours dragged by.

Batman met Superman's look and they both wondered what information Question was holding back. They wanted to ask but with Sigma and Omicron in the room, they decided to wait until the right time and ask Question what he found about Shayera Hol.

 ** _Hey readers, so I finished watching Red vs. Blue season 13 and I wanted to make my own little tribute by writing fanfiction using Justice League characters and my favorite Shayera Hol :3. To those who have seen Red vs. Blue, you can see where I am taking this story and to those who haven't seen Red vs. Blue, I suggest you do if you want to find spoilers :3 until then, please leave a review and tell me how I did because I'm honestly a little nervous about posting this._**


	2. Trust or Believe

_To Trust or Believe?_

Supergirl, or Kara, tried to fight against her restraints but knew it was useless since the red radiation was still keeping her powers tampered. She watched as the two guards, Omicron and Sigma, remained vigil in their watch. She was a little curious about the women, who seemed friendly enough to hold conversations with random League members. Sigma seemed to particularly favor talking with Flash and Elongated Man, each one exchanging the most creative and ludicrous jokes Kara has ever heard. Based on her observations, Sigma was probably the most friendliest out of all the armored women. Omicron though was polite and would only speak when spoken to. She often stared at the ground or ceiling as though in deep thought but would only snap out of it when she was asked a question. Sigma seemed to be the only one though to snap her out of her musings.

Kara's arms were starting to hurt and she was sure that everybody was feeling the same way. Some of the League members drifted back to sleep while others remained awake, wanting to see what the morning will bring. Kara could see Superman next to her just staring at the ground. She can tell that he felt guilty for their imprisonment and called his name. He looked at her with tired eyes and she gave him a small comforting smile, showing that she didn't blame him for their misfortune.

"I'm sorry Kara." said Superman.

"It's ok, Kal," said Kara, "None of us would have guessed it was an ambush."

"No, Batman and the others did though and tried to stop us," said Superman, again cursing his own stupidity, "I should have listened, but I did it again. I leapt into action without thinking."

"It's ok Kal. It was… none of could really expect this you know? Nobody could have predicted this." said Kara. Superman continued to stare glumly at the floor and Kara decided to bring out her 'inner-intern'. Despite what the majority thought, Kara wanted to be her own journalist and paid extra close attention to the life of Clark Kent as he worked in the Daily Planet. Loud laughter echoed in the room and Kara looked to see Flash and Elongated Man laughing while Sigma waved her hands to quiet them down.

"Dude, wait! I have a better one," said Sigma as she sat up and looked at Flash, "A vulture walks into an airplane with two dead raccoons. The Flight attendant stops the vulture and tells him 'I'm sorry sir, but you're only allowed one _carrion_.'"

Elongated Man, Flash, and Sigma dissolved into laughter at the joke, causing others to either roll their eyes at the absurdity of the joke or smile at the temporary happy atmosphere that was presented in the otherwise gloomy room.

"Ok, here's one," said Elongated Man, "get ready, Excuse me ma'am? Is there a hole in your shoe? No? Then how did you put your foot in it?" Flash and Sigma laughed and Sigma had to lay back down in order to compose herself. Omicron looked over at Sigma briefly before looking back up at the ceiling, resuming her deep thoughts. Kara decided to buck up on her courage and called out, "Miss Sigma?"

Sigma stopped laughing when she heard Kara and looked at her but burst out into an even harder laugh and said, "OH! OH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! SHE CALLED ME MISS! WHAT AM I, FORTY?"

"Shut up," said Omicron bored at hearing Sigma laughing before turning her attention to Kara, "She's not going to stop so what's your question?"

"Uhm," said Kara, feeling a little bewildered at Sigma's outburst, "I have to know. You took us all down without so much as a sweat. How?"

"Kid," said Sigma, finally calming down, "We said it earlier, you are our prisoners. Why should we divulge secrets to you? As far as the United States government is concerned, you have your secrets and they have theirs."

"But… how can we trust them after an ambush like this?" questioned Kara, feeling a little angry that they do not understand the fear that is growing inside of her. The tank shot red radiation blasts at her that had knocked her and Superman out like nothing. Omicron and Sigma looked at each other before Sigma walked over to Kara's cell. Sigma stood in front and said, "I'm going to explain this to you because you are a kid—"

"—I'm twenty-one!" interrupted Kara, trying to break free from her bindings. Superman looked over at his cousin in surprise but remained silent to see what happens next.

"Barely an adult," scolded Sigma, "a number doesn't mean anything next to experience." Kara fell silent at her words, looking at Sigma with surprise before glaring at her. Sigma, even with her helmet on and the visor obscuring her face, glared back and knew that the Kryptonian knew. Sigma had to give the kid some credit though, she had spirit.

"Now listen _kid_ ," said Sigma, "People fear. And when people fear, they want safety. I don't know what a team of superheroes can do to grant safety but so long as a few are still afraid, then they need another source of safety. Waller has shown us video footage of the Justice Lords' time in our universe. Don't forget, _Kara_ , that when people have seen an ugly side of you then they will never forget it. Isn't that right Superman?"

Sigma walked away from Kara after that and sat down next to Omicron, who looked at her curiously with a head tilt. All the heroes were quiet at her words, even Batman who had once considered her words himself two years ago. Superman however was far from ok with the argument and said, "So what are you then? Wouldn't you put yourselves in our category then? A group of skilled fighters under the motto to protect the people."

"No, see," said Sigma walking back to stand in front of Superman's cell, "We have Waller on our ass for everything that we do. You don't have anyone on yours, so by that type of reasoning you can guess why the people have little to no trust." Again, silence reigned in the room until Vixen said, "What the people fear shouldn't be blamed on us. It was on Hawkgirl and her damn race for trying to invade Earth."

"The Thanagarian Invasion did nothing to raise the people's fear of you." came a voice by the doorway. Everybody turned to see Delta walking in, her forest green cloak draping over her like a curtain while her hood was off the helmet. Delta walked in and stood in the middle of the room but had her attention to Vixen as she said, "The Thanagarian Invasion had actually boosted public opinion of you in a positive light. It was the assault on Metropolis by Superman that had made public opinion change greatly and made the general consensus fear the almighty _Man of Steel_."

Superman flinched when Delta had brought up his moment of weakness of when he began to tear the park apart looking for a bomb. It was a moment of weakness on his end. He believed in his own paranoia and it made him look like a fool. Delta turned her attention to Superman and said, "You're weak-minded. If I wanted to, I could sneak inside your head and force yourself to reveal all your secrets. You lack logic and you lack self-control where it counts. I have seen the way you handle yourself in a fight and rely on your strength greatly in order to get the job done. One would almost believe that you know how to fight but an observer can see that you rely more on your brawn than your brain."

"Hey!" cried out Marvel, "That's not fair. He may have made a mistake but Superman has always pulled through when it mattered."

Delta turned her attention to him and said, "I know all about you, _boy_. You may have been granted Solomon's wisdom, but you are still a boy and therefore you can offer no intelligence in this type of matter."

"Oh yeah? SHAZAM!" cried out Marvel, who had waited for the right moment to cry out his secret word. To his shock though the lightning that was supposed to hit him in order for him to revert back as an eight-year old boy and slip through his shackles had instead hit the top of his cell and fuelled the energy that kept him prisoner. Sigma laughed at the dumb-founded expression on Marvel's face while Delta shook her head at his naivety. Delta then said, "Again, you're nothing but a boy. Your hero-worshipping will be the end of you. You may grant wisdom but you can offer no insight to delicate matters such as this. The people agree with the way the United States is handling matters such as this because for them, even superheroes can be dealt with by the law. No hero is above the law. So my advice to you is to deal with the deck that's been handed to you and suck it up. You care for the people? Then follow the rules while you're here."

"It still doesn't… I mean… you can't…" said Superman as he struggled for words. Delta turned to him and said, "Tell me Superman, do you know why it was very easy for us to capture all of you?" Everybody remained silent in the room, wanting to hear the answer.

"It's because you're the leader," said Delta, surprising people who weren't expecting that, "What you say goes and all the others follow after you like sheep. With that logic, we can deduce that a few might not listen to the great man of steel but will continue to follow him anyways because their loyalty refuses to let them stay in the safe-house of space. They follow you like sheep because despite knowing how brash you act, you're like a beacon to them that you can protect them. You brought this on yourself by acting rashly. You refused to give up a known criminal so he can stand trial to the United States government, you exert your own force as a show of dominance to the government, and by doing so you have also proven to the world that when people question your authority, you will strike back."

Delta turned to Sigma and said, "Waller and I are in need of your services. I trust, Omicron, that you can handle this by yourself."

"As though it were a walk in the park." said Omicron. Delta signaled to Sigma to follow her and Sigma bounded up and followed after Delta. The whole room was silent as everybody digested Delta's words. It made sense, despite almost everybody not wanting to admit it. Batman in particular was digesting the words in his head. They were the exact same thoughts he held two years ago but had decided not address on it. Superman though was looking at the ground shame-faced. Everything Delta had said made sense and in some dark, twisted way he knew her words to be true. Diana was absorbing the words with bitterness. It was true, she did follow Superman into battle without thinking. Her mother and sisters on Themyscira will surely disown her as an Amazon if they ever heard that she followed a man into battle with no thoughts for herself.

Everybody remained silent as Omicron stared at the ground, deep in her own thoughts. She always held her opinions to herself knowing that it was never well received by Delta and Kappa, and by that extension the others. Delta was stubborn and relied heavily on numbers and probability, she had no sense of faith or trusting anyone that isn't a number. Sigma was almost identical to Delta but her playfulness masks the true ingenuity that was underneath. If anything, Omicron suspected Sigma plays up her playfulness for when the time will come and she will allow herself to show her whole self. Eta and Iota both were strategic and had a serious commitment to their missions, but neither one will blindly follow anyone into a battle. It's why Kappa keeps them close at hand. Kappa may play up the confidence very well but Omicron knew that she often doubted herself when the risk is higher and she had no plan to back her up.

It got Omicron to think about the others who were either missing, with Waller, or on a mission. Phi and Theta were with Waller at all times. Omicron and Delta believed it was because of their young age. The two weren't allowed armor and were kept protected at all times by Waller's men. Beta has been missing since her breakdown, Omega has been kept in therapy since her blind fury episode and is only allowed one weekly visit, and Gamma was always away on missions. Omicron sighed and tried to fight against her thoughts. Her stand on preserving morals and ethics had made her very unpopular amongst her sisters. Really, the only ones who don't mock Omicron for her beliefs were Phi and Theta but bless them, they were too young to understand the real world.

Omicron was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the Flash calling out her name until he practically screamed it, "Omicron!"

She jumped in surprise and turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly and asked, "I kind of don't want to be a bother but… do you think we can get something to eat around here? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

"Food will be provided for you once the collars are in place. We will then allow you to be free of your restraints but you will remain in your cells." said Omicron. Flash looked discouraged at the news and said, "You really don't trust us to follow the law, huh?"

Omicron looked over at the Flash and said, "I… believe you can follow the law."

"But not trust?"

"It's difficult to explain, my basis on trust is rocky at best. I don't know you personally and the others don't seem to like you very much."

"Sigma seemed to like me."

"I wouldn't count on it too much. With Sigma… you never know what her motives are." said Omicron. Flash looked interested in those words, as did Batman. Perhaps it was a weakness he can expose on how Omicron seemed hesitant to mention Sigma's behavior. Perhaps she was treated badly in the past by Sigma but the question was how to utilize it to their favor.

"Then can I count on you then?" asked Flash.

"You would put your faith in me? The jailer?" asked Omicron.

"Sure, I mean if I can't really trust Sigma then can I trust you?" asked Flash. Batman hoped she answered yes as in a way of her accepting Flash's trust. To his surprise though, Omicron answered, "No. You cannot trust me. I work for Amanda Waller who has the fate of humanity in her best interests in the same way as you do. The only difference is that she is more than willing to step over the line."

"You can't kill people though just because it looks like it will solve the problem." argued Batman. Omicron looked at Batman and said, "You _would_ say that. No, I agree. The only wall between us though is that even I must admit that sometimes, for the greater good, some of us must be willing to abandon our ideals. Sometimes, in this world they don't want the moral negotiator. They need someone to actually end the threat, not calm it down before it rises again."

"So you don't trust us then to behave?"

"I _believe_ you can behave, but I don't _trust_ you that you will."

With that being said, Omicron felt her heart clench a little. The one time she was tasked with dispatching a CIA mole, she couldn't bring herself to kill the man and instead brought him to Waller, who was furious with her. The man could potentially call out a plea-bargain or scream for his rights as an American citizen to be treated with a trial while on USA soil, thus allowing him time to wiggle his way out as a CIA agent. Iota took the matter into her own hands and shot the man in the head, leaving Omicron speechless. Omicron was then never sent to deal with missions without having someone with her in order for the job to be completed.

Omicron softly reached behind her back for the weapon that was strapped there, a mace. She remembered two years ago waking up with no memory but with her sisters waking up at the same time as her. Omicron and the others had no idea who they were, but then Amanda Waller walked in and began to explain their circumstances. They were originally spies but had failed their mission and were promptly executed and left for dead by the ones they had befriended but betrayed. When asked to elaborate more, Waller announced that she will in time if she could trust them. When they were given a tour of their new underground home, they went into the Armory where a mace was set on a table. The others ignored it and favored the more heavy-handed or practical weapons, but the mace… _it called out to her_. Omicron had simply raised her hand and it was as if she could see the extension. The beautiful silver aura that surrounded the mace was soon extended to her and the mace flew into her hand. The others demanded to know how she had made the weapon listen to her but they didn't believe her when she explained about the silver aura. That was the first time they dismissed her as foolish.

Omicron shook the memories from her head and focused on her current responsibility as guard. She walked cell to cell making sure that they were in working order and waited until morning.

 _ **Hey readers hope you liked this chapter :3**_


	3. Delta vs Omicron

_Delta vs. Omicron_

Omicron had no idea what to feel about the current situation regarding the heroes. Like the others, Waller has prepared her to fight against them should the necessity ever rise. Omicron would never admit it to the others, but she secretly admired them. They held the same beliefs she did and she often dreamed about partaking into their group. To her embarrassment though, she was a little self-conscious over thinking about it. She was a spy after all, she had betrayed people she once loved is what Waller had said. If there was anything Omicron held faith over, she still doesn't believe in herself to not do it again.

It was six thirty, Waller's agents should be coming in soon. Omicron looked at every hero in the room, ignoring their mumbles, their glares, or their attempts to grab her attention. She was currently trying to convince herself that the end will justify the means. They may not like this right now, but they had to see the benefit in this whole event. From the news she is receiving through her computer-link in her helmet, Omicron can see that the general population is placated at the very least. With Luthor's financing, the world has his World Army keeping them safe in the meantime. With the World Army at least, the League can serve their trials before they can resume their active duties.

Omicron looked over to see the hero names Question glancing over at the woman in the purple costume—Huntress. It seemed that they were conversing, but what she did not know. She briefly pondered over his earlier question about this Shayera Hol person. Was she perhaps another hero of the League? It was impossibly to say who she is though. Sigma had earlier sent a message to Delta to find references to the name, but found nothing. Delta had sent Gamma away on a search in the Watchtower II in order to find more information on who this Shayera Hol person was. Omicron was about to go up and ask Question about her when her watch beeped, signaling that it was time for the collars to be placed on the heroes.

Sure enough, Waller's agents came into the room at seven on the dot. Omicron, Sigma, and Delta helped the agents place the collars one by one on every hero. Diana and Superman struggled against the agents, but with their powers dampened greatly they could do nothing but feel the cool collars clip around their necks and the feel of a needle suddenly inject them with something. Superman suddenly felt himself grow weak and collapsed on the floor. Cries from Kara got the attention of Omicron, who was surprised to see Superman's body convulsing. She grabbed Delta's arm and took her away from the others, where they could not be heard.  
"What did you do?" she asked Delta who was looking at Superman's convulsing form with interest.  
"An experimental drug." said Delta.

"Experimental? And you decided to test it on prisoners?" questioned Omicron, clutching Delta's arm harder.

"Don't get so moralistic with me Omicron," said Delta, as she shook off Omicron's hold, "There are plenty of prisons that experiment on their prisoners. Superman is just one of the many."

"It's not right," insisted Omicron.

"I don't care," said Delta, coldly, "they aren't considered citizens anymore. They are not even political prisoners as they refuse to identify themselves, so it's all fair game."  
"They're still people. It doesn't matter if they're political or not, everybody needs to be treated the same." said Omicron.

"No, they cannot be treated the same." said Delta, "Just the same way we cannot be treated the same way." Images of Beta and Omega flashed through Omicron's mind and she quieted down on that subject but continued to push on, "What's in the drug?"

"A drug from a Kryptonian recipe we had the fortune of 'stumbling' upon in his so called Fortress of Solitude. The drug was meant to help heal him if he has over-absorbed rays from the sun. We managed to weaken him with enough red radiation that the needle is able to go through him and now? We just took away all the power the sun has given him."

"You broke into his home? You're experimenting on prisoners? You're… you…." said Omicron, not believing that they were behaving like this. Yes, these heroes had broken a law but to have their privacy violated like this? Omicron strongly wanted to voice out her disagreement but with Waller's agents nearby and with Delta making logistics, it was near impossible for Omicron.

"We had search warrants, Omicron. Don't get so high and mighty with me, everything was perfectly legal." warned Delta.

"You're walking on a very thin line, Delta. We must act better than them." said Omicron.

"As if they won't do the same were the situation reversed? I'm getting tired of thinking logically for you Omicron. You don't want this type of behavior to be sent back to Waller do you?" threatened Delta. Omicron was surprised and asked, "Are you threatening me?"

"Seeing as how you are still stuck in your high and mighty morals, I want you to listen to me carefully," said Delta, "We are walking in a very precarious ground right now. Waller and the government have the majority of the population eating out of their hands. People support this, that's good. If we left them to their own devices, then we are threatened."

"We should have at least attempted to reason with them." said Omicron.  
"Have you seen the footage of Superman destroying the park because of his stupid belief that there was a bomb? Did you see how he easily disregarded the people telling him that there was no bomb? No, he needs to see that he cannot go about acting in whatever way pleases him. There are consequences to every action. We are no different," said Delta, "We were spies, Omicron. Or did you forget? We betrayed the people that had placed their faith and trust in us and we squandered it. We deserved the punishment that was handed to us."

Omicron remained silent through it, knowing that Delta was right. Whatever kind of spy she was, she holds hope that her services under Waller can redeem herself in the eyes of those she once knew… if she can remember them at least. Omicron hoped that she can soon find herself without the need of Waller, she didn't know why, but whoever she was before she knew that she needed to make things right somehow. As the final collar was placed, all the heroes were free from their restraints. Gasps of relief and sharp little murmurs of pain filled the room. Omicron felt a little guilty but restrained herself from reacting, knowing that Delta and Sigma were watching her. No doubt Delta had probably relayed all that had transpired to Sigma earlier on. They might mark her as untrustworthy and unreliable.

The agents left the room and Delta began surveying the cells with Sigma, making sure that despite being free of their shackles, they cannot leave their cells. With the Kryptonian drug running through Superman and Supergirl's system, they can't break through the silica reinforced plastic that housed the red radiation lamps. Aquaman and the Martian still have the heaters in their cells, forcing them to sit down in their slight dehydration. Omicron felt that it was a little… ok, majorly unfair that they were subjugated in an environment that can potentially kill them. She didn't move though, refusing to prove Delta right. Sigma was happily doodling in her sketchbook and was humming an incoherent tune, acting oblivious to the obvious hostility between Delta and Omicron.

When Delta finished assessing that the cells will not fail, she signaled to Sigma to follow her.

When the door closed, Omicron finally relaxed and hated that she felt so defensive around Delta and Sigma. She turned to see that the heroes were enjoying their freedom to walk around, stretch, and even lay down. She looked back at the Question to see him chatting more comfortably with Huntress and began to approach them. She stopped half-way though when she heard the Flash call out, "Uh, hey Omicron! You said that once we had collars in place then we can eat."

Omicron looked around the room to see that some of them were looking exhausted, possibly from not haven eaten since yesterday. Just as she was about to go and organize the meals, the doors opened and several of the cooks came in. Omicron recognized the plate they were serving: steamed vegetables side, boiled beef, and mashed potatoes. In the early years of training under Waller, all Omicron and her sisters were allowed to eat was that plate. Until they proved their reliability and trustworthiness, it was all they ate and Eta was particularly overjoyed when she first had eel heads one time, much to the disgust of the others. She could tell that the Flash and the others weren't expecting their meals to be nicer than the apparent gruel they might have imagined.

As the cooks left and the heroes ate, Omicron sat on the floor and entered her 'zone' as Sigma puts it. She thought about the last hours that passed, how much on edge she is now. She has handled prisoners before but this time, these prisoners are iconic heroes. She wondered how the trials will play out. The majority of the people have agreed whole-heartedly that the League needs to be punished for refusing to abide by the laws, but there were a select few that were fanatics. Waller has agents following the fanatics and making sure that they don't disrupt the peace. Omicron honestly felt fear when she heard about that, thinking that Waller might have started the beginnings of a totalitarian government. She quickly read the files passing through her computer-link and was relieved to read that nothing has happened so far that jeopardized the fanatics' lives.

She took a deep sigh and listened as the heroes ate, feeling her own hunger grow. She took a deep breath and ignored the acid that was beginning to eat away at her stomach. She figured that Kappa, Eta, and Iota will return from their mission soon. One of the reasons why Waller loves to send them on missions was because of the efficiency to complete missions. Omicron will not be surprised to have a report go through her computer-link about their return in maybe two hours. So deep in thought she was, she once again didn't hear the Flash calling out to her until he loudly called out, "Omicron!"

She looked at him and waited for his question but he seemed stupefied, as though he has no idea what to say. Flash though really had no idea what to say. He wanted someone to talk with but everybody else was stuck in their own conversations or thoughts. He called out to her and realized he had nothing to say, feeling himself blush at the way he is making himself look like a fool.

"Uhm," he said, suddenly aware that everybody was watching him, "So can I ask for your name?" Omicron looked confused at his question and said, "You already know it."

Flash blinked in surprise and said, "What kind of a name is Omicron?"

Omicron looked offended and said, "What kind of a name is Flash?"

"Well, it fits with my speed." said Flash.

"So? If I wanted to I could have called you 'Streak' or 'Zoom'." said Omicron.

"Wait… you're named after a Greek letter." said Flash.

"So?"

"And the others are named after Greek letters too… are you guys related?" asked Flash.

"Took you that long to figure it out?"

"It's just… your parents must have been Greek or loved Greece to named you all after Greek letters." joked Flash. Omicron looked at him curiously and said, "Wallace West. You're parents must have loved Braveheart to name you after Wallace."

Flash smiled at her soft joke and said, "I guess they did. So, what's it like working with sisters?"

"Not sure how to tell you," said Omicron, feeling at ease with the Flash for some reason, "It's frustrating, we each have our own flaw, and yet we will protect each other to our last breath. It's just us for now."

"For now? Like you have other siblings or family?"

"No. 'For now' as in 'it's none of your business.'" said Omicron walking away, irritated at how he dug too deep. Flash seemed shocked at her response and stayed quiet, resuming to eat his meal. He could tell that she needed someone to talk to by the way Delta and Sigma seemed to distance themselves from her. Whatever Omicron believes in, he hopes that she can believe he will be her friend.

 ** _Short chapter I Know, Gotta study and this idea has been buzzing in my head. Thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Gamma

_Gamma_

Days passed into weeks and the Justice League remained in their cells, awaiting the day of their trial. Omicron remained being their main guard, often hearing their requests to use the restrooms or shower even. Most, if not all, were irritated and mortified when they learned that they had to use the restrooms with a camera watching their every move. When Canary had complained about it, Omicron tried to suggest to Waller to use female security staff for the female members of the League, but she was met with criticism instead. Dr. Moon was with her at the time and accused Omicron of pandering to the needs of the prisoners. Now everytime the female members of the League use the restroom, Omicron takes it as her responsibility to watch over them.

Sigma and Delta had tried to dissuade Omicron from her extra responsibilities. Sigma, because she finds it absurd that Omicron will want to work extra hours and Delta, because she can logically see Omicron was attached to the League if she spends more time with them. Omicron was informed of this by Sigma and had to play it very safe in order to convince others that she will not be a traitor. She only spoke when she was spoken to and she kept conversations short. Of all the League members that Omicron was used to, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were the only three that remained silent. They made no attempts to strike a conversation with Omicron and she believed it had to do with them being considered as 'The Big Three'.

She had read newspapers, watched reports, and read on several investigations that were made on them. To anyone else, they might have been seen as the great symbol for Justice. To Omicron, she found no real fascination for them. Superman was a good leader, but not a _good_ leader. He had his heart in the right place, but as Delta pointed out, he tended to react very defensively when his authority is questioned and he acted without thinking. Wonder Woman spoke of peace and democracy but Omicron doubted that she knew any real struggle most people face in the real world that isn't a monster or alien threat. Batman was one complicated hero for Omicron to figure out. On one hand, she agreed that killing never solved anything. However, based on all her missions for Waller in the past… sometimes, there was a need to sacrifice bits of your soul for the benefit of others.

Omicron had previously attempted to speak to Question earlier on in the past weeks, but she either backed off as a feeling of self-consciousness entered her mind or she was called away to perform other missions. Question's involvement in all of this has proven to Omicron that there was more to their imprisonment than meets the eye, she just needed to find the connection and the only was to speak to Question. Everytime though, she was met with an uneasy feeling.

Omicron found it strange though to be experiencing these emotions so frequently. For the last two years, she has only ever known two emotions: righteousness and passion. How many times had she gotten in trouble with Waller based on her acting on what she deemed was justifiable or what she considered to be the right thing to do. It was why she was always at odds with Delta, who only relied on the facts, the simulations, and the numbers. Delta acted on physical evidence and reasoning to act while Omicron was passionate to immediately jump into the fray because it was the right thing to do. It made her a good fighter, but not a real reliable one.

In one mission, Omicron remembers, Kappa, Eta, and herself were sent together to dispatch of the criminal that had started a nano-tech war in Kaznia. The whole country had been kept under a black screen, meaning no satellites—not even the Justice League's satellite—could penetrate through it. To the world, Kaznia was still a peaceful country. As Omicron found out later on, they were sent to finish it before it spread to other countries. It was a grueling month of fighting against brainwashed citizens. Thanks to the ingenuity of Sigma though, Delta was able to create a cure and 'flush out' the nano-tech virus that infected the people. As they finally reached the creator of the virus, Omicron was horrified to see a pregnant woman shouting orders to her brainwashed soldiers to attack them. It was a difficult process as they only had a few of the tranquilizers available.

Omicron was suddenly in the perfect position to shoot the woman, but found herself frozen. She was too busy fighting with herself that she almost was beheaded but the timely arrival of Eta saved her. Kappa shot the woman in the head and Omicron found herself being screamed at by Kappa for not focusing on her mission. It was when Omicron noticed movement on the woman's baby bump that she grabbed Eta's fighting blade and cut the woman open, pushing Kappa aside in the process. The screams of the baby filled the room and Eta and Kappa could only stare down Omicron, who glared back with the blade in her hand daring anyone of them to approach her. The baby was left in an orphanage, but Omicron and Kappa could never work together the same way again.

Omicron sighed at the memory and flexed her shoulders. She always felt an ache right behind her shoulder blades, but it wasn't only her that felt it. The others did too although none could ever figure out why. Omicron sighed, feeling a little frustrated today. She has been in guard duty for three days now, taking care of the League and making sure nothing has passed without her knowledge. She flexed her shoulders and was immediately annoyed that she can't properly flex them with her armor on. She tapped into the communication link and called on Sigma to take over for her. Once Sigma showed up, Omicron left in order to have at least a few minutes of peace without her armor.

Omicron walked down to the break room where they kept all their recreational equipment. It also served as a kitchen, a living room, and a library depending on who was occupying the room. As Omicron walked in, she can see the empty beer bottles scattered around and knew Gamma had returned from her mission. She lightly stepped over the bottles, or as careful as she can be with armor on, and approached the sleeping figure on the couch. She peered over the couch to see Gamma without her armor and helmet on and flinched when she saw the bruises fading from her face.

Omicron gently prodded Gamma's shoulder only to suddenly be back against the wall with Gamma's retractable gun pointed under her chin, the only exposed area of Omicron's armor. Gamma's sky blue eyes were diluted until they went back to normal size and she said, "Jesus Christ, Omi."

Omicron felt her heart slow down after the sudden adrenaline rush and watched as Gamma wearily sat down on the couch. Gamma's red hair was put up in a messy bun while she held her head in her hands tiredly. Omicron hesitated for a moment but she sat down next to Gamma and gently rubbed her back. Gamma took in deep breaths before saying, "The next time Delta tells me it's a 'simple mission', remind me to gut her."

Omicron smiled and took off her helmet. Her red hair fell over her eyes and she quickly put it up in a ponytail. Omicron and Gamma both stared at the other as though watching in a mirror. It was the same way for the others too, which is why they had color-coordinated armor. Gamma stared into the fire and glanced at Omicron from the side and asked, "Delta giving you the third degree?"

"No… yes—well, I don't know. I could just be letting myself be over-passionate about this like I always do." confessed Omicron. Gamma smiled and said, "How's Sigma?"

"Still smiling but a bitch when she wants to be."

"Delta?"

"Hates my guts and can be an even bigger bitch than Sigma."

"Theta? Phi?"

"They went to a carnival yesterday with one of Waller's agents, Flagg. They seemed happy enough."

"Huh, and Kappa, Eta, and Iota? Another mission?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not. Those three live for the thrill."

"Unlike you," said Omicron, pointing to the beer bottles, "What happened?"

"That name Delta sent me to find information on. Shayera Hol." said Gamma.

"What about it?" asked Omicron, feeling her curiosity rise.

"The name belongs to the former Hawkgirl." said Gamma, putting her navy blue and white armor back on.

"Why would that drive you to drink though? You promised us that you will give it up."

"I lied," said Gamma, "and anyways, it wasn't discovering the name that made me look for relief. I forgot that Batman has his own mini army in Gotham—which I should tell Waller about, but I'm not going to—and his little 'Blackbat' chased me."

"Blackbat?"

"Another sidekick of his that I found out later was stationed in Hong Kong but came to Gotham. I managed to hack into the system of another one of his sidekicks named Oracle who called for her after Waller announced the League's arrest. Smart girl, but nothing on our tech at least. I managed to break into the Batcave and it's where I found the information of Hawkgirl." said Gamma, placing her helmet on with its mirrored visor.

"What happened?"

"Tripped an alarm. Blackbat comes flying in and I got to tell you, she may be even better than Batman when it comes to hand to hand combat. I had to blind her with a flashbang in order to escape."

"That's not what drove you to the bottle though?"

"No… she chased me to this island in Gotham called Arkham. I hid out in the sewers and I managed to lose her by forcing her to fight the Killer Croc man."

"What happened?"

"There's something evil in Arkham, Omi. It reached out to me and I… all of my regrets… all the lies I've done for Waller, all the lives I had to take… I… I can't…"

Omicron watched as Gamma struggled for words. It wasn't anything new but it was still heart wrenching to watch. Gamma is Waller's best spy and Omicron sometimes felt a little jealous at how easy it is for Gamma to lie and act her way through her mission. It was after missions though that Omicron knew Gamma would allow herself to feel regret and sorrow. Whenever she was here, she was lazy and unproductive until Waller sent her out on another mission.

"What was it?"

"All I felt was pain… and not the physical kind. Whatever is in Arkham managed to get into my head and those memories… God. All I could see was blood and red and the screams won't stop… I got out of there as soon as I could though, but that damn Blackbat chased me across the country. It's why it took so long for me to get back."

"Then where are we going?" asked Omicron.

"Not much is known about Hawkgirl, but!" said Gamma as she led the way towards the cell block, "I have decided to cross-reference every single report that holds the name of either Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl and I have discovered a project called Splitter."

"What's Splitter?"

"Don't know. It's a Cadmus project."

"Wait," said Omicron, halting her walk and Gamma stopped to face her, "What does Cadmus have to do with it?"

"Don't know. The only files that held the information was taken by a hero who goes by the name of Question." Omicron blinked in surprise. She knew that the Question was holding something special and she followed Gamma into the cellblock.

"Gamma? GAMMA! Back from your James Bond mission?" asked Sigma as she happily hugged Gamma. Gamma returned the hug and said, "Do me a favor and find my gun. I left it somewhere in the rec room."

"Sure thing! It's really boring in here." said Sigma, happy to have an excuse to leave the room. As Sigma walked out, Gamma turned her attention to the detained heroes. She saw all of them look at her curiously and in apprehension. Gamma saw Batman and walked in front of his cell. Unlike the other heroes, Batman's hands were kept in Sigma's special dome handcuffs. That way, he can't use his fingers to picklock his way out of his cell. She stopped in front of his cell and said, "You know? If you're going to pick an heir for your Batman mission in Gotham, I'd say Blackbat is your best bet. She almost had me when I got into your computers."

Batman's eyes widened at the implication of her words. She knew where the Batcave was and had fought against Cassandra. If she did anything to hurt his adopted daughter, there will be hell to pay. Gamma walked away and moved forward to the Question's cell. He sat up from his slouched position and watched as Gamma stood in front of him.

"What's your power?" she asked. Question blinked in surprise and said, "I don't have any meta-physical power."

"Then why is it that just as I was approaching you, this feeling of dread, self-consciousness, and a very depressed feeling overcame my senses?"

"That happened to you too?" asked Omicron in surprise.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" asked Gamma.

"I thought it was just me."

"Please," dismissed Gamma, "no, something is definitely trying to stop me from talking to you sir."

"Maybe we shouldn't push it then." offered Omicron only for Gamma to retaliate, "No! I did not just go through that nightmare trying to find that name for you only for you to tell me to drop it!"

She turned to Question and demanded, "You! What do you know of Project Splitter?"

 _ **Woot woot! We're close to the reveal! Thanks for reading guys :) leave reviews for anything you want to see next or share what you liked or didn't like.**_


	5. Lies and Secrets

_Lies and Secrets_

Question knew the day would come when his investigative nature would bring him serious trouble. He had no idea though that it would result in the whole League to get legally imprisoned, forced to wait for a trial, have the entirety of the world see justice being served to the heroes, and now a Greek-lettered named, navy-blue and white armored woman is demanding him to reveal all that he knows about Project Splitter. He should have known it had something to do with their current situation but what?

Question was glad that he had his Pseudoderm mask on, otherwise everybody could see the worried look on his face. The Splitter Project was truly a diabolical project and he felt sorry for Shayera Hol's involvement in the whole affair. Wherever she was, he hopes she could find her peace and not strike out her anger against humanity.

"Well? I'm waiting." said Gamma as she moved closer to his cell. Question glanced around to see his fellow teammates also looking at him, wanting to know what was going on. He took a deep breath and looked at Gamma before he began to tell everybody about the Project.

"Project Splitter was a Cadmus project with Shayera Hol as the main… test subject."

"Test subject?" said the voice of John Stewart. Gamma turned to him and said, "Shush. Keep going."

"Yes, well… agents of Cadmus had found Shayera Hol in the Great Basin Desert. They proceeded then to experiment on her and…"

"And what?" asked Gamma, aware that the six founders were paying attention to his words.

"She was driven insane—"  
"What?" came the voice of John again. Gamma, feeling irritated, turned to him and said, "Be quiet" before gesturing to Question to continue.

"They… well in the report it said that she has been 'cleared away' in order for the next subjects to be tested." said Question, noticing the sickly green look that was overtaking the Lantern's face and Superman's face. He glanced to see Batman had his head down, no doubt a sign that he was thinking about something very hard. J'onn had his eyes closed but his mouth was turned in a frown. Diana looked like she was trying very hard to look like she didn't care but the tears in her eyes. Flash was openly crying at the words. He looked away from the others, trying hard not to show too much emotion in front of Waller's soldiers.

John on the other hand was battling with too many emotions at once: sadness and bitterness being the reigning feelings that almost overshadowed his self-loathing and regret. He glanced over at Flash to see the kid crying for Shayera. They were so much like brother and sister, but… it had to be done, or at least he thinks so… was it? John looked at the others to see them having their own conflicted battles in their heads. Memories of that night still haunt him, but it was the right thing to do. Was it? John shook his head in an effort to expel the thoughts from his head as Omicron talked.

"Why is this suddenly so important Gamma? We only sent you on that mission to find out who Shayera Hol was."

"Because out names are connected to it."

"What?"

Gamma and Omicron stared at each other before Gamma continued, "All of our names are on it. Sigma's, Delta's, Beta's name… all of our names. We're connected to this and frankly as a liar, I'd say that this lie is being unraveled and call it my inner-Sigma, but I want to know why."

"Yeah me too." said Sigma's voice. Gamma and Omicron turned to see Sigma and Delta standing outside the door. They both walked in and stood in front of Omicron and Gamma while the rest of the League watched on in interest.

"So, you're back-stabbing Waller in the back?" asked Sigma, as she sat on the floor.

"I'm already a spy," said Gamma stiffly, "It's what I do best."

Delta snorted at her words and said, "Yeah, and you drink your way past five kegs of beer because you can't handle the guilt later on. Beers by the way that Waller supplies because you refuse to meet with her counselors. Some spy."

"Leave her alone," said Omicron, but Delta stepped in and warned, "Stay out of this Omicron."

"No, don't stay out of this Omicron, in fact we might need your input on this." said Gamma.  
"What input could she give?"

"Moral input, you android," said Gamma, "Now, I'm going to explain something to you all, but Sigma I have a mission for you."

"Last time you sent me on a mission was to get rid of me," said Sigma, crossing her arms as a show of annoyance.

"Yeah, but this time I need you to bring Phi and Theta in here."

"No." said Delta immediately.

"Shut up, Delta." said Gamma, "Sigma, go get them." Sigma seemed torn about defying the orders of either one but decided to leave the room to avoid the tension.

"They are too young for this kind of field," said Delta.

"No, they are exactly what we need." said Gamma. A flash of green passed through all the screens of their helmets and Gamma said, "Omicron, go get Kappa and the other two. They need to be here."

Omicron left almost immediately and Delta was left glaring at Gamma, or at least as hard as she can while wearing the helmet. Gamma meanwhile looked over at the Question and asked, "What do you know then about Splitter itself? Why torture Shayera Hol?"

"The initial process was to create obedient soldiers," explained Question, "The report made by the leading psychologist, Dr. Arden, wrote that Waller didn't want to use humans as test subjects but… Shayera wasn't human so…"

"Wait, why psychologist?" asked Gamma.

"To create an obedient soldier you might have to break their minds first," reasoned Delta, pacing as she always does when she starts putting clues together, "They might have driven her insane in order to piece her mind back together and have her trust and loyalty keyed to Waller."

"It still doesn't explain why you need a psychologist." said Gamma. Delta stopped her pacing and looked at her and said, "Does it not? A psychologist studies the brain and its functions. The ID, Ego, and the Super-Ego, the emotions, the drive, _everything_ that makes the brain. A psychologist can twist the mind, they can even mind control a person with the right triggers in place, they…"

Delta suddenly flipped a switch in her arm-brace and looked around the room, making the others fear that she might be calling in reinforcements for something. Gamma had the same thought and she asked, "What did you do?"

"I am looping the footage in the security cameras to make it look like we are still talking," said Delta as she continued to punch in numbers on her arm brace, "If my hunch is correct, then we need to have a smokescreen."

"What for?" asked Gamma, just as she said this though cries of delight echoed in the room. Everyone looked to see two red-haired little girls running towards Gamma with open arms and chanting, "Gamma! Gamma!"

Gamma knelt down and opened her arms and allowed the two girls to jump on her. It brought questions to everybody's minds though such as ' _Why are two little girls present in such a dangerous environment?_ ' Delta looked at the door to see Kappa, Iota, Eta, and Omicron walk into the room to which she ordered, "Seal those doors with the failsafe." Omicron typed into the keypad and the doors were suddenly alight with electricity.

"Any reason for this family meeting?" asked Eta as the two girls detached themselves from Gamma and ran to Eta and Iota.

"We're solving a mystery." said Sigma as she happily leaned against the wall and took out her sketchbook and pencil from her pack.

"That's yours and Delta's department then." said Iota as she allowed the two girls to grab each of her arms and tried to drag her down.

"Theta, come here." said Gamma. One of the girls who was wearing a magenta dress and a purple bow tying her hair in a ponytail ran to Gamma and hugged her.

"I need you to do me a big girl favor ok?" asked Gamma. Theta nodded her head excitedly and said, "Yes! Cause I'm a big girl!"

"That's right. I want you to tell me if I can trust this man and woman ok?" said Gamma pointing at Question and the Huntress. Theta jumped down from Gamma's arms and ran towards the cells of Question and Huntress. The two heroes blinked in surprise when the girl squeezed past the cells bars and stood in front of Huntress. Huntress had no idea what to say when the girl just stared at her with her purple eyes and said, "Hello?"

"Hi," said the girl cheerfully, "I'm Theta."

"And I'm Huntress."

"Do you hunt?"

"I hunt bad guys."

"Do you kill them?"

"No, but I do like to hurt them real bad so they don't do the same thing to good people."

"Why do you fight then?" At this question, Huntress had to stop herself and wondered how much she can reveal to the little girl. Her purple eyes shined with innocence that Huntress didn't want to mar it until Gamma said, "Lying won't do you any good. Theta has a natural ability to tell a lie from the truth."

"My parents were killed by a bad man and I wanted to stop the same thing from happening to other kids too. Kids like you."

"Oh… I wish I knew my parents. But its ok, I have my sisters and that's ok." said Theta as she gave the surprised hero hug and slipped through the bars of Huntress's cell and went inside Question's cell. Question stared at Theta with the same intensity Theta was staring at him with. Theta's eyes narrowed until the snapped open and she said, "Yep. He's cool."

Sigma's laugh echoed in the room as Theta squeezed past the cell and ran into Gamma's arms and said, "I like them." Gamma tilted her head to the side and if she didn't have her helmet on, she would have smiled at Theta but instead gave her a hug and set her down before reaching for Phi, who was hiding behind Eta's leg. Phi hesitantly walked forward before launching herself in Gamma's arms, hiding her face in Gamma's shoulder pads.

"Listen to me Phi," said Gamma gently, "I want to know if they will stick with us, ok?" Phi shyly nodded her head but remained attached to Gamma. Gamma walked to Huntress and Question and Phi looked at them briefly before Gamma set her down. Phi remained outside the cells but she eventually squeezed past them and stood in front of Huntress. Phi's dark grey eyes looked into Huntress's eyes and reached her hand out to Huntress's face. Huntress knelt down and the girl's hand went immediately to her temple. A slight vibration surprised Huntress but she remained calm before Phi moved on to Question's cell and repeated the process. She ran to Gamma and nodded her head before Gamma took her back to Theta's side and the two girls ran to Omicron, where they attempted to tackle her down.

"So, those two find you two worthy." said Gamma as she then proceeded to open the cells of Question and Huntress to the surprise of everybody except Theta and Phi.  
"What are you doing?" asked Kappa as she watched Gamma remove the collars off the heroes.  
"I want answers. I may be good at lying but I don't like to lie and I especially don't like being lied to," said Gamma, "So whatever Waller has done to Shayera Hol, I want to know and I want to know why we're connected to it."

Kappa jerked in surprise, as did Eta and Iota. Theta and Phi looked at them curiously but decided to ignore the grown women and continued to play with each other.

"Question," said Sigma, "Uh, do we even want to know what's the connection? What if we're secret vampires?"

"Or werewolves." said Flash.

"Or werewolves," agreed Sigma, "What do you think Omi?"

"I don't know." said Omicron, flexing her shoulders to relieve the tension that was building up.  
"It's a yes I agree or no I disagree." said Sigma but Omicron only shrugged her shoulders to which Kappa said, "Tell me something Omi, does it ever chafe whenever you have to straddle that fence?"

Superman's head jerked as a sudden feeling of deja vu overtook his senses. Somebody told him that once, but who?

"What connection do we have?" asked Kappa, taking lead.

"Splitter Project," said Sigma, "Project to create obedient soldiers. Our names are associated with it."

"So we're current subjects of an experiment?" asked Iota.

"No, we're the successful subjects." said Delta as she looked at the holographic screen on her arm brace. She enlarged the hologram so everyone could see and sure enough, the files of the sisters were displayed on screen. On each side of their names the words "success" glared at them in red letters. Batman could see that the majority of the sisters were getting restless at the words, but they weren't exactly angry which wouldn't work in his favor if he ever wanted to try and talk his way out.

"What about Omega and Beta? Where are they?" asked Omicron. Delta put away the screen and opened up another, showing two separate live feed videos. In one, a woman was strapped to a table with many thin tubes running down her arms while a leather strap kept her helmet face forward. In the other live feed, a red-haired woman had her head in her hands and by the way her body was heaving she was sobbing. A man was pacing in front of her and his gestures indicated that he was yelling at her.

"That fucking prick." whispered Sigma before yelling, "What's fucking Moon doing in there? Beta and Omega were here the whole time?"

"Hold on to that thought. You two, you're both coming with me." said Gamma, pointing at Question and Huntress.

"Why should we come with you? You put us in these cells in the first place." said Huntress.

"Listen Helena," said Sigma, "I don't know how many times we have to explain that you did break the law by refusing to hand over your fuck buddy over there, so obviously you put yourself here in the first place."

Huntress sneered at Sigma's crude words but she didn't dare try to deny the truth behind the words, they did after all break a civil law.

"Where are we going?" asked Question.  
"Luthor's Mega-Corp Building in Metropolis. He has some files we need and it might benefit you and your friends if you manage to find some documents that can free you in the eyes of the law." said Gamma. She led Huntress and Question outside the room and the door closed behind them, leaving the others silent. Kappa, not wanting to miss out on anything, turned to Eta and Iota and said, "Let's go get the rage-aholic."

"What about Beta?" asked Sigma.

"I think Omi is already taking care of it," said Iota, pointing to the screen. The sisters turned to see Omicron beating Dr. Moon with her fists, often slamming him against the wall and floor before resuming her beating.  
"You got to love it when she gets all passionate like that," said Sigma, amused, "You can almost forget that she can be annoying except… why the hell won't she bash his head in? Come on!"

Kappa, Eta, and Iota left Delta and Sigma to watch over the remaining heroes while Theta and Phi ran around the room, playing tag.

"So, who's Omega and Beta?" asked Flash.  
"Omega is the rage-aholic of our dysfunctional little family and Beta is too scared of the world to do anything but she's very cautious which serves her well." said Sigma as she sketched on her book.

"You don't seem very worried about them." remarked Batman, speaking to Sigma for the first time. She looked at him in an almost bored manner and said, "You didn't seem too choked up when Gamma mentioned your little sidekick. Cassandra Cain? Or was it Barbara Gordon? Maybe it was Tim Drake or how about Dick Grayson?"

Batman didn't dare show any emotion to show just how rattled he was at how much these women knew about his secret life and the secret life of the others. Did Waller know all of it?

"In case you're wondering, no," said Sigma, resuming her sketch, "I convinced the others not to. It's always good to keep some of the juicy secrets to yourself until the time is right after all."

"We can help you, you know." said Batman, trying his first attempt in reasoning with the sisters. Sigma looked up from her sketchbook and said, "And I can help you check into Arkham."

"We only want to help you."

"No you only want to help yourself. Listen, be a good boy and let the women do their work, ok?"

"Why do you refuse to work with us?"

"Cause I know how manipulative you can be. I actually met a couple of the women you dated, Brucey. They seemed very pissed off whenever I mention your name. Maybe it had to do with mentioning how you only ever loved to fuck them before treating them like yesterday's garbage."

"You need to stay out of my affairs," threatened Batman.

"I wonder how much the Joker will kill to know what I know."

The threat was very real in her words and Batman remained silent. There really wasn't much he can do with Sigma being the communicator. Delta was giving directions to her sisters on routes to take in order to rescue the two other sisters. Delta also seemed more perceptive that Sigma and can easily see through his attempts. His only hope was Omicron who seemed to share the same ideals as he does.

The door suddenly burst open and Omicron walked in with a shivering teal armored woman. Her visor was pointed at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Sigma and Delta gently approached the shivering woman and began to offer comforting words. The door burst open again with Iota and Eta wheeling in the table of the dark purple and obsidian armored woman. Kappa walked in and closed the door, re-electrifying the security. Delta went to check on the woman on the table and Omicron saw down on the floor, exhausted from beating Dr. Moon to hell. He'll live, but chances of him waking up ranged from six months to undetermined.

She felt exhausted and drained. She needed to breath better and proceeded to remove her helmet. She welcomed the fresh air hitting her face but didn't expect to hear startled gasps and the cry of the Lantern yell, "Shayera?"

 ** _Whoop, there it is :) Next up, more secrets revealed and a horrifying truth is revisited. I want to know if I should dedicate the next chapter on Question, Huntress, and Gamma's mission or the reactions of the League. Thanks for reading :)_**


	6. Shayera?

_Shayera?_

Omicron at first ignored the Lantern's cry, thinking he might have been demanding for attention regarding Shayera Hol. Much of screaming went unnoticed though until he kept calling out for Shayera, which began to irritate her. Omicron lifted her head up from her hands to see what was wrong with him. She had read about how prisoners would often go mad in their cells but she thought she kept them in good conditions considering how much time she spent watching over them and making sure they never suffered from abuse. She looked at the Lantern to see him stutter to a stop. She had no idea why until he whispered, "Your eyes."

Omicron knew she had the most unique eyes out of all her sisters, her eye color being an eldritch white color. Sigma once insisted that Omicron wore sunglasses until she finished designing the armor and helmets, finding her eyes to be 'creepy'. She frowned at him and looked to the others to see what they thought, but they were too busy looking at the Lantern in confusion. She looked at the Lantern and said, "Yeah, my eyes."

"Shayera, you… you're ok?" asked the Lantern, prompting Omicron to look behind her to see if perhaps anybody sneaked up on her. When she saw that no one is attempting to jump her she looked towards Delta and nodded her head towards the Lantern in a quizzical manner. Delta stepped forward and typed in the scanner connected to the Lantern's cell, meant to monitor his condition. She looked at him and said, "I want you to tell me if you are experiencing any dehydration or cabin fever. Be honest."

"What? No! I'm not crazy! Shayera! Snap out of it!" called out Lantern, gripping the bars of his cell. Sigma snickered and said, "Guy, who are you talking to?"

"Her!" said the Lantern, pointing at Omicron and prompting her to rise from her seated position, "Omicron, you're name is Shayera!"

Omicron jerked at his comment and moved to stand beside Beta, not wanting to be near the apparently insane hero. She had no idea what prompted him to start calling her Shayera. Maybe she did bear a resemblance to the hero, but it was very highly unlikely though because for one: no wings. Eta and Iota remained monitoring the unconscious Omega. Omicron knows that once Omega awakens, all hell will break loose if the rage-aholic refuses to listen to Delta, who was the only one of the sisters who can successfully calm down the hothead. Sigma was watching the Lantern with calculation, a trait Omicron is familiar with. It has been known that once she starts calculating, Sigma was able to perform incredible feats of creativity that Delta would statistically call impossible.

Omicron wondered what Sigma was up to when she felt Beta grip her hand with both hands. She looked down to see her shivering in fear as Theta and Phi approached her, curious and excited to see their previously thought to be missing sister. Omicron gently took one of Beta's hands and reached out for either Theta or Phi to reach out theirs. Theta held out one hand and Omicron gently led Beta to hold Theta's hand. Beta's shivering form slowly calmed down and eventually Theta and Phi were on Beta's lap, each one calling for her attention to their stories. Kappa walked next to Delta in front of the Lantern's cell and said, "You're not making sense."

"That's Shayera! I would know her anywhere!" said John, frustrated at how this was turning out, "You said earlier that Shayera was driven insane in order to key her trust and loyalty to Waller? That's Shayera! I know her!"

John was feeling elated at seeing Shayera again after two years. There were many nights where he was haunted by his decision that night, but to see her healthy at least brought some ease in his heart. The only thing that brought back the knife was seeing her lack of wings… and he knew that seeing her again will bring back the shame and guilt from that night and he was right. Omicron-Shayera looked at John with weariness and curiosity, but she kept her distance from him.

The others were just as shocked and elated as John was. Bruce didn't think he'd ever feel so much relief to see Shayera alive but it also brought in a great feeling of guilt. Bruce knew that as the Batman he would always be his own worst enemy based on the fact that many members of his Rogues Gallery would continue to exist so long as the Batman is alive. At this instance though, Bruce hoped that whoever Omicron is: her own person or actually an amnesiac Shayera, then she would not remember that night. Whatever peace Omicron is able to hold over the others might change is she really was Shayera and she began to remember that night.

Diana was fearful of the revelation. So many nights spent questioning herself as to why it would lead up to that decision had made her believe that she was being possessed. But she remembered the satisfaction she felt, the feeling that everything was balanced again, it made her sick now but at the time it felt so right. She looked at Omicron-Shayera and wondered the horrors she must have went through if Waller had successfully broken her mind, to break any of their minds really. J'onn was having similar thoughts as Diana as he struggled to remain sitting on his cell floor. It would make sense that Omicron was Shayera. Out of all the sisters, Omicron was the only one to show compassion and mercy to her prisoners that was a trait he knew was Shayera's strength. J'onn wondered what could have happened to make Shayera forget her memories, but he still counted his small blessings that for the moment she did not remember that night.

Superman was feeling conflicted in his head. He was feeling so much apprehension at seeing Shayera again. The smell of burning flesh was suddenly remembered and he tried his best to forget about it, but seeing Shayera in front of him without her wings… it was too much to try and forget.

 _Superman led the others to the Great Basin Desert, each one of them understanding that this needed to be done. He looked behind to see Shayera attempting to break free from her restraints, but Batman had designed the cuffs specifically to hold her while the Green Lantern kept her in a construct cage. She would throw herself in an attempt to break through the cage. She was crying out in fear and rage as she tried to free herself, but Superman knew that this needed to be done._

 _They landed in the middle of a narrow crater Superman had fashioned out with his heat vision earlier in the week. The walls were smooth and had no edge in which anybody without flight could climb out of. They formed a circle around the shivering form of their former friend. Superman ignored her pleas and instead motioned to the Lantern to get her in the position. His green cage formed into restraints and pinned her to the ground while two green pincers lifted her wings up and prepped them. Shayera screamed at them to not do it, but Diana slammed Shayera's own mace against her back, prompting her to gasp and choke. J'onn then held his hands above Shayera's head and said, "You will remain silent, or what I've done to your friend will be the least of your worries." Shayera shivered in fear and remained silent, dreading the moment._

 _Superman stepped to the side to allow Batman prep his surgical tools and when he was ready, Superman steadily followed after his incisions with his heat vision in order to close up the wounds. Shayera choked on her pain and misery, afraid of J'onn's threat and devastated that this was happening to her. Superman and Batman finished their surgery and John released Shayera from her restraints. She remained on the floor sobbing quietly, still afraid of J'onn and Superman to do anything. Superman nodded to Diana who threw Shayera's mace to the top of the crater opening, imbedding it into the wall and unreachable to Shayera._

 _Superman then turned to Shayera and said, "You're going to remain here until we decide that you are no longer a threat. You've betrayed us and played us like fools, for that we will keep your location here a secret but you will only get what you deserve."_

 _With that, Batman placed a canteen of water and a loaf of bread next to Shayera and the League flew out of their makeshift prison and their broken ex-friend behind. Two days passed and the feeling of justice being served disappeared overnight and the five members were haunted by their decision and their actions. Superman and John both flew to where they had left Shayera and discovered that all that remained in the crater was her severed wings. John had thrown up at the sight of them and Superman used his vision to see if Shayera was nearby the vicinity. Her mace was missing as well which prompted John and Superman to believe she might go out seeking revenge so they informed the members what they had discovered._

 _The days passed into weeks, and weeks turned into months before they had decided that Shayera wanted to disappear. Superman visited Dr. Fate's realm to see if she had turned up but even Fate couldn't find her. The League then decided to never inform Wally and their new members of what became of Shayera. After all, they were already being accused of turning into the next Justice Lords._

Superman looked at Omicron, looking for any clues to show that she might be their Shayera. If he can see through the metal then perhaps he can find the scars but the exposure to the red radiation has made him feel more mortal than any other time in his life. He watched as Sigma approached the Lantern and said, "Guy, you're really not helping your case here. Listen to me, ok? Shayera Hol is Hawkgirl? Then where are her wings?"

"I…" for those two silent seconds, Superman and the others wondered if John was going to reveal the truth to all but he instead said, "…I don't know. She might have gotten ambushed or injured."

Omicron did not believe him at all. She felt Theta cling to her leg and knew that she didn't trust him. Omicron narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion but said nothing, wanting to see what he will do. John was arguing with Delta and Kappa about Omicron's identity when Sigma, frustrated, said, "Oh my God! Give me a very good reason why Omicron is Shayera?"

"Because she looks like her! Same face! Same hair! Same height!" yelled John.

"What color are her eyes?" asked Delta, feeling annoyed that this argument was going nowhere.  
"They're emerald green but—"

"But nothing!" said Delta, "Omicron has white eyes, Shayera has green! End of argument, Omicron is not Shayera!"

"Hey Delta? It kinda sounds like-"

"Shut up, Sigma."

"What?" asked Theta, wanting to be a part of the conversation now. Sigma looked at Theta and turned to Delta and said, "I'll take mine's off if you take yours."

Delta and Sigma stared at each other before Delta sighed and reached to remove her helmet. Sigma followed and they both removed their helmets, earning gasps of shock from the founding members of the Justice League. Delta, Sigma and Omicron… they were Shayera. John looked on in shock at this revelation. Which one was the real Shayera? The only real indicator to John was the eyes, but each one had a different color. Omicron's ghostly eyes stared at John while Sigma's golden eyes mockingly taunted him. Delta's eyes were green but were the wrong shade, instead it was a darker shade. John openly stared at them while they stared back.

"How?" whispered Flash as he looked at the three Shayeras. Delta looked at him with her cool and analytical stare and said, "That appears to be the number one question."

Delta began to remove her armor to show herself wearing a tank top and sweats under the armor. She kept her computer-arm brace on and pulled up the holographic screen. She sat down on the floor and began to hack into several files that Batman remembered having trouble with hacking into. As Delta dealt with her self-issued mission Kappa gestured to Iota and Eta to remove their helmets. Kappa, Eta, and Iota were Shayera look-alikes as well with Kappa sporting black eyes, Eta having orange eyes, and Iota having pink eyes. As Bruce looked at the clones (or whatever they were) he noticed that Theta and Phi were younger versions of Shayera. Beta was shivering as she removed her armor and Superman and the others were greeted once again with the frightened Shayera. Beta's dark blue eyes fearfully observed the room but she quickly stood by Omicron, wanting comfort. John felt the knife return to his heart as he watched the frightened Shayera tearfully stick close to Omicron, her fearful face reminding him of that night.

Sigma was sporting a wide smile as she glanced around the room. She snickered when Flash blinked in shock at her and she said, "What? Not the right one?"

"It's… are you clones?"

"Well, since we ruled out vampires, werewolves, and androids… maybe?"

"No," said Delta immediately, "Clones sport an extra chromosome that stabilizes their entire genetic make-up. We don't have that extra chromosome that says we're clones."

"Ok then, any other ideas? Apparently we're not related yet we share the same DNA." said Sigma. Omicron glanced over at Delta to see her bring up a display of files for them to see. She flicked through several files before enlarging one. The file read "Classified" and Delta opened it to reveal video files. She clicked on one of them and the video began to play. A man walked in front of the camera and pulled a chair before sitting down and looking at the camera directly. He had white hair and clear blue eyes that Kappa jerked in recognition of him.  
"I remember him." she said. Delta paused the video and asked, "How?"  
Kappa seemed hesitant but she answered quietly, "I woke up. I… I needed something… he… he told me my name. He said that all would be explained and he… put me back to sleep."

Delta played the video again and the man began to speak,

" _Video Log One, June 24._

 _My name is Doctor Kyle Arden and I have been asked by Cadmus and Amanda Waller to oversee the Splitter Project. With this project, mankind can have the push they need in order to fight back against supers such as Superman and Wonder Woman in the event that they decided to go rogue. It is with my research that Ms. Waller has generously provided me with a test subject in order for my experimentation to continue._

 _My hypothesis is that in every brain, no matter what species, there lies the core personality: The ID, The Ego, and the Super-Ego. However, there also lie traits that give an individual personality. Some people can be more confident than others while others can be more analytical. I conclude that it is possible to split these personalities in their own forms so as to build up the strengths in each trait._

 _Now, some may call my experimentation unethical but it is for the good of mankind that I will push away all moral and ethical hindrances._ _My new test subject will be given the name Alpha. I will put Alpha through simulations meant to break her mind in order to harvest the pieces of her mind and create unique individuals. Alpha will remain unaware of the simulations and instead be led to believe that everything that will be thrown at her is real. I have the assistance of a magi-user by the name of Klarion who has generously provided his knowledge of magic that is needed to harvest the mind fragments in exchange for knowledge of the sciences to which I will happily oblige to support._

 _Tomorrow will be the first day of the simulations and I have a feeling that the Beta form will be a success. This is Dr. Arden signing out_."

 _ **Hey readers what's up? So did you like? Yes? No? Up next, Gamma, Question, and Huntress uncover Luthor's plots and the secret hidden in Arkham.**_


	7. A Larger Plot Revealed

_A Larger Plot Revealed_

"So what you're saying is," said Gamma as she leaned against the wall outside the Luther Building and speaking to Delta through the communicator, "is that all of us-you, me, Sigma, everybody-are just fragments from the mind of Shayera Hol?"

Question and Huntress looked at her in surprise at the information. They had just gotten off the plane and had reached the building when Delta communicated with Gamma.

"Yes, each one of us is a unique aspect of the mind of Shayera Hol, who was tortured into insanity in order to harvest us." confirmed Delta as she watched Sigma pace in deep thought as Beta shivered uncontrollably on the floor. Kappa was swearing up a storm as Iota and Eta consoled Theta and Phi, who were both crying over the apparent death of Shayera Hol. Omicron was staring at the ground, in her usual deep thought.

"Then what? What does that make us?" asked Gamma, irritated at the turn of events that was thrown at her.

"Fragmented pieces of Shayera Hol's mind. Each one of us represents a key personality." explained Delta, ignoring Flash's attempt to talk to her and the Lantern's stare. Whatever relationship he had with Shayera... with her... she didn't care at the moment. What she wanted was clarity and the only one capable was Gamma.

"A key personality? What do we represent?" Asked Gamma.

"Beta is fear and cautiousness."

"Fear... So that's why she's so scared of everything." said Gamma, connecting the pieces together.

"We just finished watching Dr. Arden's first two video files... Gamma what they've done to Shayera... Us... Me... It's... I'll look further in the video files but Gamma you need to find the location of Alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Yes, Alpha is the key to put us back together again."

"Together again? What if I don't want to go back?" asked Gamma, not really meaning it but wanting to know her options.

"No we need to get back together again. Waller's files mention a state of decay we will go through if we are not whole again." said Delta.

"Decay?"

"If we remain separate for too long, we will go through a stage Dr. Arden has written as 'de-stability'. We will cease to exist and Shayera Hol will be nothing more than a husk." informed Delta.

"Shit," swore Gamma, "So now I look for Alpha then?"

"Arden has written a list of our names including Alpha but he has her under the name of Alpha-Epsilon." informed Delta.

"Alpha-Epsilon? Why such a long name?"

"Alpha because she is the main body of Shayera Hol and Epsilon because all that remains in her mind are memories."

"Memories? You mean our... my... memories?" asked Gamma.

"Yes, the only thing is that only the President of the United States knows of her whereabouts and since Luther is currently the chief then he must have files stored somewhere in his servers."said Delta.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for it then," said Gamma, "Keep looking at those video files and see what else we can uncover."

With that, they both cut off communication and Gamma focused on the building. Question and Helena both looked at each other in grim determination. Breaking into this building will not only put them in the FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted List, but it can also put Gamma in danger of becoming a criminal. Helena slowly approached Gamma and asked, "Do you know how much trouble you're getting into by helping us free our friends?"

"I do, but you're forgetting that I just found out that I am a fragment piece of the mind of Shayera Hol. I don't care." said Gamma as she suddenly gripped the side of the building and began to springboard herself back and forth between the alley walls until she was on the roof. Gamma froze when she noticed the security camera pointed at the door. Gamma aimed her retractable gun at the camera and shot a miniature EMP at it, disabling it and the code-scanner next to the door. Gamma signaled for Huntress and Question to follow her as she walked towards the code-scanner. She studied the contraption while Huntress and Question followed after her and began to punch in a few codes.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Huntress.

"Textbook codes," said Gamma, brushing off Huntress's worry, "Luthor is smart enough to put in a couple of complicated codes but much of what he knows is nothing compared to Delta's codes."

The door slid open a few minutes and Gamma slowly walked in, Huntress and Question covering her back. Gamma pulled up the blueprints of the building in her helmet and quietly led the way to the server storage room. Much of the way was silent as they quietly walked past guards and scientists. The only time they had to dispatch a guard was the one standing guard to the door. Gamma quickly pulled up the time sheet and to their luck, they had about an hour before somebody would make their way downstairs. Using the tranquilizer, Gamma quickly took care of the guard and stole the feed of the camera, looping the footage so they can remain invisible.

"Question, I need you to hack into the servers while I keep guard. We have about an hour before the next guard shows up but I don't want to risk anything right now." said Gamma.

"I'll help you stand guard." offered Huntress.

Gamma and Huntress tied the guard up as Question quickly began to hack into the servers. Much of the information showed Luthor's future dealings with companies around the world in order to maintain a healthy alliance, while others held secrets to projects the League has never dreamed of him to be capable of performing. Huntress looked over at Gamma was touching her helmet delicately, probably in deep thought over the recent revelations that has been revealed earlier. Huntress couldn't begin to imagine the turmoil Gamma must be feeling to suddenly be told that she was only just an extension to the real Shayera Hol. That Gamma was just a piece to a whole and not really anyone special. Huntress was tempted to ask how Gamma was feeling but knew she had nothing to offer. What can you say to a fragment mind?

Gamma meanwhile was mulling over everything that had just transpired. On one hand, she was unique in the way that she represented a key personality. On another hand, she could be Shayera's deceit which is a negative personality and one she is not sure how to feel about. It explains why lying and acting came so easy to her. Shayera Hol is a traitor and a spy, which is why the Thanagarian Invasion happened in the first place. Gamma has no idea how the invasion was stopped but she highly doubted that Hawkgirl had interfered. Gamma had seen the news footage that praised Batman for his quick thinking in using the Watchtower to destroy the Hyper Bypass. No mention of what happened to Hawkgirl was ever made and Gamma had assumed she left but apparently... that was not the case.

Gamma sighed as she thought it over and decided to talk with Omicron about it. Omicron was always the best to listen to Gamma's worries and was never one to judge straight on the spot. As half an hour passed, Gamma wondered about what personalities the others represented when Question called out quietly, "Gamma."

She left Huntress to remain guarding and she went to see what Question had found. The file was labeled "Alpha-Epsilon" and Gamma felt her heart flutter in nervousness, a first for Gamma. Question opened the file and the medical records of Shayera Hol was opened up, giving Question and Gamma a horrifying review.

"Oh my God," whispered Question, feeling his paranoia rise significantly. He was right. The founders were turning into the Justice Lords. To do that to their own teammate? Even if she did betray the planet, how could they have taken to justice like this? Question looked over to see Gamma without her helmet, eyes wide in fear, horror, and sadness. Gamma couldn't believe that they would do this to Shayera... to her. Gamma finally accepted that she is Shayera Hol and the Justice League had wronged her by dismembering her. She had no idea what to feel but then again, she only ever knew regret and deception as her key emotions for the last two years. Gamma sighed and walked back to watch over the door, wanting time for herself before she had to bring the other two back the desert... the same place where the League had severed her wings. The same place where Shayera lost herself into fragments.

Question sadly looked at Gamma as she left, feeling sorry for the wounded soldier that was beneath the spy persona. Huntress walked over to him to read the file and was instantly horrified after reading the files.

"Oh my God," she whispered, not believing that the League would do something like this.

"They are on the path to becoming like the Justice Lords." said Question.

"We don't know that for sure," said Huntress.

"No we do," argued Question, "What they did to Shayera... they are the reason she is fragmented. Who's to say that they won't do the same to us? No, Waller had every right to be paranoid about us. This was not their call to make."

"Then what do we do with this information? Confront them?" asked Huntress.

"No, that might prompt them to react," said Question, "We need to speak with Delta."

"Why?"

"Because Shayera's fragments were programmed to be the line of defense. They might be the last hope we have to keep the powers in balance." said Question. He opened up a file and Huntress was the first to spot the problem.

"They're planning on executing us!" she said. The file read that several assassins were to sneak into the Desert compound and slay the heroes when the fragments were being drilled by Waller. A whole complicated system was made where it was impossible to accuse Waller and Luthor but it was enough information to free the League. Just as they were about to close the server, Question noted a unique file called "Meta-Stability". He pulled out his thumb drive and quickly copied the assassination and Meta-Stability files, intent to study it later when a red alarm suddenly blared through the air. Gamma had been in deep thought when she heard the alarms. She looked over time Question and looked at the computer.

"You tripped one of his traps," said Gamma, "We need to leave, now!"

The trio quickly left the room and retraced their steps back to the roof, but unfortunately Gamma had spotted guards flooding in by helicopter through her helmet's sensor. She gripped Huntress and Question by their arms and dragged them to an empty room. She removed her helmet and shoved it into Huntress's hands.

"Don't lose it," said Gamma as she took out a small chrome sphere. She pressed on the top once and said, "Tell Omicron everything that you found out before telling the others. She's good at reining them in when the situation calls for it."

"You're not coming?" asked Huntress.

"Sigma and Delta could only make these teleportation spheres work for two at a time. At the moment, the world doesn't need another spy. Tell Omi that I said thanks for everything." said Gamma, shoving the sphere in Question's and Huntress's hands and watched them teleport away back to the compound.

"Freeze!" she heard behind her and she took a deep breath. She quickly whipped out the retractable gun and began shooting everywhere, scattering the guards. She dove behind a desk and flipped it over, providing herself cover as the guards began to shot everywhere, but she didn't know how long she had until...

"How's the Gamma fragment?" questioned Luthor as he watched his scientists monitor her in her containment pod. Deadshot had excellent aim when it came to picking out his target from afar and made a mental note to himself to use the assassin for later hunts.

"She is stable sir. We will keep her in hibernation until we can gather the other remaining fragments." informed Dr. Arden as he examined the fragment. She came a long way from the remorseful bit she used to be two years ago.

"Good. I want all agents to be on the lookout for the fragments. When it's time for the Meta-Stability to happen I want all the fragments to be ready for the unification." said Luthor, walking away from the lab and Dr. Arden following after him.

"If I may ask sir," said Dr. Arden, "Why not just demand the fragments back away from Waller?"

"There's a delicate balance of power Dr. Arden that needs to be kept in place until the time is right," said Luthor, "for now, we can settle for picking them off one by one."

"Was the Gamma fragment alone when you captured her." asked Dr. Arden.

"Yes, my cameras and guards have already reviewed the tapes and based on Waller's reports, the Gamma fragment is a lone wolf. Not good at working with others so it's highly doubtful she had brought anyone with her in her little 'spy' mission."

Luthor and Dr. Arden walked into Luthor's office where they began to discuss plans for the capture of the remaining fragments, unaware of a small bug camera spying on them.

Miles away from the building, a man with a red manic smile laughed as he listened to every word that Luthor and Dr. Arden were saying, relishing in the new information. He glanced to the left to see a woman stare blankly at the ground and he jumped up and laughed as he walked towards her.

"Do you hear that, Alpha? They plan to use you! They plan to feed off your misery and your pain!" cackled the Joker as he watched the woman, Alpha, jerk her chains for a bit before quieting down.

"Poor girl," said the Joker, lightly patting her head, "you don't know what to feel do you?"

Alpha continued to stare at the floor until she lifted her eyes to him, emerald eyes begging to be told what to feel.

"After all you've done for this Earth? This is how they repay you back? By cutting your wings off and splitting your mind?" said the Joker, waiting for the appropriate response. Alpha looked at the floor again before memories of feeling anger and hate towards the League during that night flooded her mind. She snarled and growled as she fought against her chains, causing the Joker to cackle in delight.

"Thatta girl!" praised Joker, "see, I know some people that can help you grow your wings back. If you help me solve a little problem then I can definitely help you conquer the skies again. Would you like that?"

Alpha remembered the Joker in her memories. He is psychotic and sadistic... but everything he said, made sense somehow. Alpha looked at Joker and nodded her head eagerly, the memories of flight flooding her mind.

The Joker laughed in happiness as his plan was going underway. With no logic, common sense, or morals guiding this woman he can easily manipulate her to do his bidding. He laughed as visions of a burning Gotham danced across his eyes. This was going to be so much fun.

 _Hey readers, so my laptop is acting dumb so most updates will be made through my phone. That means slow updates but hopefully I can fix my laptop in time. Thanks for the reviews :) they always brighten up my day :) hope you liked this new chapter_


	8. A Hidden Plea

_A Hidden Plea_

Huntress and Question felt as though they were being squared through a tube. It was not the smooth transition that was provided to them by the Watchtower but it was definitely more intense. One minute Huntress saw the grim look of Gamma's face, and the next she was back in the cell block with the other League members and the fragments. They all held a look of shock as Question and Huntress suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held Gamma's helmet. Omicron helped the two up and asked, "What happened?"

"The alarm tripped," explained Question, "Gamma, she... she stayed behind!"

"And her helmet?" asked Sigma.

"Right here," said Huntress as she showed the helmet to Sigma. Sigma and the other fragments looked at the helmet in with sorrow. Question hated to intrude on their mourning but the files needed discussed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some problems that are coming our way and we need to make a plan now." said Question with urgency in his voice. Delta, Sigma, and Kappa rallied around Question and read the files concerning the death sentence of the Justice League. As Question and the three fragments worked on a plan, Huntress took Omicron to the side and handed her Gamma's helmet.

"She told me to tell you 'Thanks for everything'." said Huntress quietly as she watched the emotions splay across Omicron's face. Omicron sadly took the helmet and gave Huntress a small smile and said, "Thank you."

Huntress was internally debating whether to tell Omicron about the truth of how Shayera Hol came to be in a project such as Splitter. She remembered how Gamma said to tell Omicron first before revealing the information to the other fragments, Gamma saying the Omicron can reign the others in if need to be. She had a hard time believing it though, recalling the many times the fragments scoff and look down on Omicron for her moralistic views. Huntress decided to wait and talk with Question before she reveals the information, wanting to find a better time.

"So what?" asked Delta, annoyed at the planning, "We just let you go and we split up on our merry way? What's to stop you from coming after us? How do we know that we can even trust you?"

"Gamma sent Theta to Huntress and I in order to determine if we were trustworthy. If you believe in Theta then send Theta over to the others." said Question.

"No," said Omicron, "We may be Fragments to you, Sage, but we are not your tools and we will not be Amanda's tools anymore."

"I am not suggesting in using you, but I don't know what else to suggest in order to show you that you all can trust us." said Question.

"You don't need to do anything except to trust us," said Delta, "We will go our separate ways, and you have your files to set you free legally. If you even try to suggest that we owe you, think again. Gamma had sacrificed herself to help free you all, we are even."  
With that, Delta motioned for Eta to release the League. The cell doors slid open and the neutralizers fell away from the League members. The red radiation lamps turned off, allowing Superman and Supergirl to feel some of their strength return. The sedative collars on Barda, Diana, J'onn, and Wildcat were removed. Batman's dome-cuffs were opened up, allowing the Dark Knight to be free. Iota threw him his belt and all the heroes walked out of their cells. The Fragments stood on one side of the room, Iota and Eta carrying Theta and Phi in their arms, while Sigma and Kappa wheeled the unconscious Omega to the huddled group.

"Wait!" said the Flash, zooming over to them, "Look, I know it sounds kinda creepy, but… I lost my friend once and I thought she was gone forever. All of you… I don't want to keep out of touch." Omicron sadly looked at Flash and promised, "I'll be in touch."

Delta pressed a button on her arm brace and a dome of blue light surrounded the group. Flash sadly waved as the last connection he had to his sister disappear, while the other five members of the team looked on warily at the fragmented pieces of Shayera teleport away. They were, for the first time concerning Shayera, afraid of the consequences of their actions. Shayera's fragments were near unstoppable when the League was up against them. They didn't need memories to discover their identities, their weaknesses, or even their strengths. Batman looked over to see John having an internal war with himself.

John had just gone through an emotional rollercoaster the last two days. Since discovering that Shayera was alive but was tortured into insanity, he felt immense guilt. Ignoring Mari's hand on his shoulder, he looked over at the spot where the Fragments last were and his memories pushed him to that night. He remembered the nights after staring at the ceiling, wondering why he would perform such a deed. It didn't seem like him but he knew what he was doing. He wasn't possessed or mind controlled, for sure. Shayera's cries echoed in his head and he shoved the memories out of mind, focusing on the present.  
"Alright, everybody," said Superman, taking charge, "Let's go."

The Justice League managed to fight through their way past the guards and outside the compound. To see that the crater that served as Shayera's prison two years ago used as an entryway did not slip past the five members. J'onn was having a difficult time trying to stop overthinking his situation. It either must have been Shayera's fragments unconsciously using the last place she was in before being recruited by ARGUS or it was just cruel irony. Superman was absorbing the sun's radiation, happy that he could feel as strong as he used to be, but his thoughts were in other areas. Shayera's fragments, without her memories, knew to be extremely wary around him. He doubted that he would be able to find them on Earth even with his senses, based on the fact that they would take extra precautionary measures.

Batman was thinking about the last time he had seen Shayera, remembering that he left her a load of bread and a canteen of water. He didn't understand his methods of imprisoning Shayera in the desert. It was his idea but if they wanted to imprison Shayera, why not place her in a high security cell? Why place her in a hole in the desert? None of it made sense. Batman could remember thinking about leaving Shayera alone but the desire to punish her was too great. He remembered how the others were feeling it too.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the thought that perhaps they might have been brainwashed or mind controlled to perform that atrocious action but he was One Hundred Percent aware of his actions. Batman thought it over and a sudden idea came to mind. What if they weren't mind-controlled, brainwashed, or possessed? What if they were somehow magically enhanced to want to punish Shayera? Batman felt his eyes widen under his cowl. It would make sense. After all, Superman is vulnerable to magic as is everyone else in the team aside from Shayera. Dr. Arden had mentioned Klarion, a name that is bugging in Batman's mind. He needs to investigate more once they reached the Watchtower.

Once all members of the Justice League were returned to the Watchtower, it took a lot of days to settle in the news to the world. While the files helped free the League, it wasn't enough to prosecute Amanda or Luthor. The world was split between two sides after the League was cleared of all charges. On one side, there were supporters while the other side there was the wary population. The League made sure to be on extra-good behavior to convince the world that they were not a threat but so far nothing.

News stations continue to use Superman's destruction of the park, debates have been made all around the world about acquitting the Question for his espionage mission against the government, and many other stories were propping up left and right.

Batman had secretly employed Fate and Zatanna to examine the minds of the founding members whenever it was convenient for them. They came back to Batman with the grim news that yes, they were magically pushed to want to make Shayera suffer but Fate's words haunted him.

"Magic did indeed push all five of you to perform whatever deed you might have committed," said Fate, "But for this type of spell to work, Batman, the thought to perform the deed had to have been there already. The spell only intensified the need to perform the deed ten times to the point where you must fulfill it."

Shayera's cries and her broken form haunted Batman. He couldn't believe it himself that he wanted to make her suffer until Fate had revealed the truth to him. Batman was currently sitting down in his computer in the Batcave, thinking over his actions. Apologizing to Shayera was out of the question if she can't even remember who she is or if the Alpha body is still alive. He currently has Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, and Harper patrolling Gotham so he can take some time to think over his options. He sighed in his chair and looked at the computer screen before a frown appeared on his face. An incoming message was coming in. He clicked the file open to see an audio log. After making sure that the file contained no viruses or a trace, he played it.

"Hey Bruce," said the voice in the audio log, "So this is Gamma speaking and I just found out that I'm a Fragment. Why would I be contacting you? Well… I know what you did to me. I know why Shayera is now separated into fragments. I also know that like me, we both carry a lot of regrets over our actions. By the time this video plays, I'm dead or captured. Ask Question about Meta-Stability. I feel that it's important somehow. I also want to ask that you investigate Arkham. There's something evil in there and it made me remember things… things that Amanda wouldn't want me to remember I now understand.

Do me a favor, will you? The others would have probably already split on you guys. Find them. This Meta-Stability stuff sounds scary enough just by the name. Please, help me. I want to be whole again."

Bruce looked at the file in shock. He remembered Delta going through the types of personalities each of the fragments represented. Gamma was deceit, which explained why she was such a good spy, but she was also regret. Bruce didn't believe that deceit and regret could even work but Gamma proved to be a perfect example. She lied, but she hated it. She hates the lies she says. With this revelation, Bruce finally saw the part of Shayera he didn't want to think existed. She was regretful over her actions but she attempted to make it right, similar to Gamma saving Question and Huntress from capture by Luthor's men. A new form of regret entered Bruce, as he saw a kindred spirit in Shayera now. He looked at the audio log and said out loud, "I promise Shayera."

 _Meanwhile_

The Joker smiled menacingly as he watched Harley help Alpha train. With Harley's skills in gymnastics and Alpha's memories on how to defeat the Batman, Joker watched outside the window to where Gotham was in the horizon. Soon, the city will burn and he can rebuild a new one from the ashes, one where everybody smiled and laughed as the Batman was gutted in the public.

"Hey Mr. J! She's snapping back!" said Harley. Joker turned to see Alpha shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. This has happened before and unfortunately Joker has yet to discover how to leave her insane permanently.

"Bring her over Harls." said Joker. Harley gently led Alpha to a chair where she strapped her in. The Joker placed electric nodes around her head and said, "Now be a dear and turn on the machine, Harls. We have a brain to floss." Harley skipped over to the machine and blared the machine to life. Alpha was electrocuted and she began to scream, causing the Joker to smile sadistically. It was easier to control Alpha when she was in a state of insanity; he had no patience to be dealing with a sane body. An hour passed by and pretty soon, Alpha was snarling against her restraints and attempting to kick her way out.  
"STOP!" ordered the Joker. Alpha froze before relaxing in the chair.  
"Good girl," praised the Joker, "Now, we have a week to prepare you for them mission. After that, you can have your wings again. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Alpha nodded her head and the Joker continued, "Now, keep practicing with Harls. Soon Batman will be on his knees, begging for mercy. Wouldn't you want that Alpha? Remember, he cut off your wings. It was his idea. He wanted you dead in that desert. You hate him! You despise him and anyone that is associated with that stupid bat symbol!"

Alpha snarled as memories of rage and hatred filled her. The Joker understood what she was going through. She had been a blind fool before to believe that the League was capable of showing mercy. They will pay, she just needed to follow Joker. He was now the only thing that made sense in this insane world now.

 ** _Hey readers, so I'll post an update on Commissioner Hol and Fragments this next weekend. I have midterms to study for so I hope you all have a good week :) Thank you for reading and please leave reviews :)_**


	9. Omega's Fury

_**Omega's Fury**_

Bruce spent a good majority of his free time for the last week trying to track down Shayera's fragments. It became his personal mission after making the promise to Gamma that he will help Shayera become whole again. It was proving to be the most difficult task he has ever taken upon himself to fulfill. One of the first things Bruce discovered about having your mind fragmented into different skills or personalities meant that each split it the ultimate form of what it represents. Delta, for example, has no distractions which meant that without morals, rage, or any other type of emotion she was capable of performing extraordinary feats of analytical and logical skills. Sigma was creativity at its prime, which meant that if paired with Delta then she was capable of turning the impossible to reality. Bruce would often shudder at the mere though if Shayera's hatred had its own manifestation, but he was comforted by the thought that with Omicron with the other fragments then she would be able to reign in their impulsiveness.

Bruce took his eyes off the screen to give his eyes a break. He had just finished reading reports about an attack made on LexCorp. It seemed that the Fragments had attempted to rescue Gamma. Looking through the news and several files on LexCorp, they had failed. Bruce had looked at the security camera and saw five Fragments enter the building but only four leave. It seemed that one had gotten captured and they were forced to leave her behind. The question was, who was captured? Looking closely at the feed, he was able to identify Kappa from the sledgehammer, the mechanical movements of Eta and Iota, Sigma by her belt, and Delta with her arm brace. As they escaped, Bruce finally saw that either Eta or Iota had been captured. Eta was Shayera's focus and patience while Iota was Shayera's dedication and obedience: traits that make an excellent soldier. Either one would benefit Luthor in whatever plans he has for the Fragments. Batman looked the footage again and tried to determine who was captured when he received a call from Question.

"Batman, you asked to meet with me?" asked Question.

"Yes," said Batman, getting up from his seat and getting ready to leave, "I have gathered the founders so you can explain to us what you've discovered in the files you took from LexCorp."

"Ok, when do you expect me?" asked Question.

"In an hour. Be there early." said Batman, cutting the feed off from Question and reopening it to J'onn, "J'onn, one to the Watchtower."

Batman felt the familiar teleportation feeling and found himself in the Watchtower. He moved straight to the Conference Room that was used mainly for the founders. He walked inside and the guilty pang hit him hard when he looked at the seventh seat. It was Shayera's seat and after the night they had surgically removed her wings, all the members felt guilty to even think about removing her seat. Now that Bruce knew the truth of their actions, he had yet to inform the others as he wanted to know what Metastability was. With so many issues happening all around the world though, it was almost impossible to bring the founders together in order to talk about it.

Following Gamma's instructions though, Bruce was able to discover a patient in Arkham that had gone missing around the same time the Joker broke free from Arkham. The patient was a Jane Doe and was kept in the solitary confinement cells. There wasn't any pictures, no information, or any type of medical history. The only type of medical history that given to this Jane Doe patient was the frequent electroshock therapies that was given to her. To any human, her brains should have been turned to mulch but as Bruce investigated more closely she was only driven to compliance. Looking back at Shayera's old medical files in his computer in the Batcave, Bruce was able to deduce that the missing Fragment, Alpha-Epsilon, was the Jane Doe. Shayera has a very high tolerance for electricity and was able to withstand its effects for a good portion of time before succumbing to it. The more Bruce investigated, the more he realized that Shayera had suffered greatly over the last two years since the invasion.

Bruce sighed deeply as he was once again reminded of the reason why Shayera was in this mess in the first place. With Etrigan's assistance, Bruce was able to identify who Klarion was. Klarion the Witch Boy had recently been causing havoc in the magical realm by mixing his dark magic with science. Fate, Zatanna, and Constantine had earlier informed the League about their short leave of absence and weren't heard from until just yesterday where Zatanna and Fate reported a successful mission. Klarion was trapped in the Beta-Zone for the next millennia, giving the Universe a chance to breath. Bruce had informed the others about Fate's discovery and while some relief was given to them, shame and guilt was still present for even having the desire in the first place that allowed Klarion to use them like puppets.

Bruce was sitting down in his chair when the others finally arrived. It was quiet at first but seeing as how Flash has yet to show up, Diana asked, "What is this about?"

"Shayera and the Fragments." said Bruce.

"What have you found out?" asked Superman, wanting to make amends but at the same time wary of the information that Bruce might reveal. He was not disappointed.

"There is a missing patient in Arkham under the name Jane Doe. She has no background history except for the medical record of electroshock therapy." explained Bruce.

"You believe this Jane Doe to be a Fragment?" asked Diana.

"Yes, the treatment was set to approximately 200 million joules." said Batman. The shock on everybody's faces was apparent. That lethal level of electricity should have killed a person but as they all remembered, Shayera was able to stand through most voltages and currents.

"You said missing? Where is she?" asked John, feeling a little afraid of discovering the memory fragment.

"She disappeared around the same time the Joker has escaped Arkham." said Batman, eyes narrowing at the thought. It was very possible that the Joker was behind the disappearance of Jane Doe, but without any activity from the Joker there wasn't any way to find out. Joker's breakout was elaborate where security cameras had been shot down, guards were driven insane, and many of the Rogues had escaped. The disappearance of one patient in solitary confinement would slip by anyone else's notice except for Batman.

"Do you believe the Fragment is around Gotham?"

"It's possible, but this is the memory fragment we are talking about. She will remember everything from our treatment of her to Waller's treatment, to her torture. She will remember where to go and where not to go if Alpha has any self-preservation in her." said Batman. Everybody fell silent at that. What kind of a person would someone have to be if all they have are memories? It was difficult to say, seeing as how most of the Fragments were capable of displaying their own emotions, weak as it is. John was particularly fretting over the idea.

He misses her. Many nights were spent dreaming of the time they had spent together but it was also marred by memories of her betrayal and John would wake up feeling conflicted. The nights they had spent together… lies all of them in his mind, but was it really? He spent the last two years convincing himself that everything Shayera had done had been a ploy, that she never loved him and had used him. As he saw for the first time what Shayera was like when she wasn't a soldier, he had to admit that there wasn't anyone who had been more open and honest than the Fragments. In a way, the Fragments were windows to Shayera's soul. Shayera was clever and fun, she was dedicated and unwavering, she had confidence that could reach the skies while she still held fears that were relatable, and above all she still fought for honor and the good. John was ashamed with his actions and he couldn't bring himself to confess to Mari what was bothering him.

He looked around the table to see that the other founders were in their own worlds when Flash zoomed in, followed by Question.

"I am not late! I got here before he did!" said Flash, grinning at his close call. Question walked into the room and stood in front of the Founding Six.

 _Should have been seven_ , he thought in his head. J'onn had heard his statement but didn't make a comment, wanting to see what was the news.

"Last week, I received a final audio message from Gamma, who informed me that you have discovered another project called Metastability." said Batman.

"I have, and I fear that this project is currently on its way. After Gamma's capture, I read through the files and I have discovered that Dr. Arden is still working in his Psychological thesis, except he is now working for Luthor." informed Question, taking out the copies of the project he had the foresight to print out. He passed it around and everybody could see the dangers now that was behind Metastability. Flash, true to form, asked, "What does it mean, though? I don't get the picture here."

"The picture is that once all the Fragments have achieved a state of advancement, then the fragments were to be collected together and fused back as Shayera, only Shayera will be at the height of her form."  
"Say what?" asked Flash, still confused.

"The purpose of Splitter was to focus on enhancing Shayera's more desireable traits before putting them back together and having the ultimate soldier." explained Batman.

"What about Beta, though?" asked Flash, "She was afraid of everything, she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone."

"Beta was the failed test," explained Question, "But after reading through the files, they have found a use for her. Beta is more attuned to the other fragments. The reason why Omicron and Gamma had been fearful to approach me and discuss about Splitter was because Dr. Moon had been verbally abusing Beta, causing her to be more fearful about everything. With that much fear running through her, she is able to project those fears onto the other Fragments."

"It also why they didn't want to come with us. Beta had been told that the League was not to be trusted and was made up of 'bad people' as Dr. Moon would tell her." said Batman, recalling reading the files Delta had pulled up in the hologram from her arm-brace.

"Poor Beta." said Flash, feeling pity for the fragment. He sighed as he thought how Shayera was cursed to forever be in a no-win scenario. He hopes that after this whole mess was fixed, she'll be able to find peace. She might even join the League and it will be like good times. The others were having sort of similar thoughts, except for them they wanted to ease their guilt and hopefully have a non vengeful super soldier after them. It was a selfish wish, but these days there wasn't much to wish for. Any chance to be what they used to be flew out the window the minute they removed her wings.

"There might be a chance to spare Shayera from becoming another pawn to a greater war if we can locate Alpha-Epsilon." said Question as he read over the files.  
"What do you mean another pawn?" asked Superman.

"I don't know much about her actions during the Thanagarian Invasion, but I believe she had been a pawn to great conspiracy," said Question, sticking true to his paranoid detectiveness.

"You believe that she didn't betray us?" asked Diana, not believing that Question would actually believe such a lie.

"You don't? If I were loved being a spy, I wouldn't have given away the chance to be known as the greatest spy in the universe… to be a legend even." said Question.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Batman, curious to hear what Question had to say.

"Well I wouldn't have come to such conclusion had I not worked with Gamma to look for the files. When she teleported Helena and I away, it was her last statement that really confirmed it for me. She said it with such bitterness and self-loathing that I cannot deny that the real Shayera felt the same way. To be forced to betray and to lie for everyday of your life is too strenuous I can only imagine how she must've felt. Another that I noticed about Shayera is her gullibility. Theta, Phi, and Omicron were willing to be friendly with us even when Omicron was told repeatedly not to. That says a lot about Shayera than most of the other fragments could." said Question.

"She still betrayed us in the end, where not even our friendship was enough." said John, the feelings of anger and hurt rising up again. Their love was a lie after all.

"I'm sure it wasn't," said Question with so much confidence, "After all, I talked with Flash the other day of how she willingly turned her back on her own people to save you all… to save the planet. Why is this not common knowledge? Why do you so insist that the League had stopped the Invasion when really it was the one who started it in the first place? As for friendships not being enough, I'm sure we'd all be six feet under if that were true."

With that, Question left with a little bit of nervousness in his system. He basically just told off the founders on their decisions and feelings regarding a woman he doesn't truly know. In the end though, he hopes that he had somehow helped Gamma. Flash sighed and said, "I know you guys don't agree with him, but I'm one of the main people that do. I know you still hate Shayera but I hope you guys at least consider his words." Flash left the room and it was just the five left.

It was quiet in the Conference Room, the founders thinking over what the Question had said. It was true. They never once informed the world that it was Shayera who had stopped the invasion. They never told the world about the consequences of her actions. How another world filled with billions of innocent lives had been wiped out because one of their own had decided that Earth should be spared. Diana was a having a difficult time trying to stay angry and aloof regarding Shayera but eventually rationality won in the end. She has often had nightmares where a time will come where the Amazons will decide that man's world was not worthy to save and create a war. She remembers that it was a discussion that was argued over the table when she was a child. She will be stuck between choosing her own family over the whole world. A world she has learned to love and protect… oh Hera. Shayera was the living embodiment of choosing between two worlds.

Superman was thinking over the Question's words hard. To choose a strange planet over family? Clark would admit that he will pick family over everything but what if family was the thing you need to protect others from? J'onn was quietly remembering the days where Shayera would look into the stars with a grim aura surrounding her. At first he thought it was because she missed her home but as he looked back on it now, he wasn't a soldier so how could he have known the decisions that were eating her away. Even if he couldn't read her mind, he should have realized that her aura never once faded in her fight for them. Batman had already considered the Question's words and agreed with them silently. Right now though, he needed to find Alpha-Epsilon and put Shayera back together again. Hopefully they might help her in time before she was put through another form of torture. If anything Shayera deserved to rest.

John was fighting with himself again. This time, he knew that Shayera never once deserved the cards she had been dealt with. She had been forced to play and in doing so was punished. He should have known her predicament. He was a Marine after all. He scoffed at himself for even thinking about calling himself a Marine. He didn't deserve that title. The night after Vegas, the days spent in his apartment, the time they played in the snow… so many good memories and he was willing to forget her. John berated himself and with new vigor made himself promise to help find Shayera and help her be whole again.

A red alarm flew through the whole Watchtower, the sirens indicating that the Metrotower was being attacked. The founders rushed to the Monitor room where injured heroes were being escorted to the medical wing.  
"What's happening?" demanded Batman. One of the technicians said, "We don't know! Camera feed is down and we're rushing to evacuate everyone, Black Canary is coming through!"

When they spotted Dinah, Diana asked,"What happened?"

"Two of the fragments are at the Metrotower! One of them is trying to stop them." explained Canary as she limped to the wall and leaned against it.

"Which ones? Do you remember?" asked Superman.

"The fearful one, Beta? Was that her name? She's trying to stop the angry one from destroying the whole building!" said Dinah. The Green Arrow and Vigilante were teleported in the room, Arrow immediately going to Canary.

"Dag nab if that is one angry woman. I think Ollie and I were the last ones to leave, but she was demanding for the founders to be there." said Vigilante, holding his bandana to his nose to stop the gushing blood from pouring out. The Original Six moved to the teleportation pad. After giving the technician the signal they were teleported inside the tower. At first it was dark and quiet, but then a familiar angry cry was heard outside the room. They rushed to the cafeteria where they were greeted with a frightened Beta avoiding the blasts of an angry Omega.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BETA!"

"St-Stop! It-It's w-w-wrong!" said Beta as she hid behind the counter.

"You're not Omicron, so shut up." snarled Omega as she picked up a table and tossed it in Beta's direction. A yelp confirmed to Omega that she had managed to hit Beta.

"Stop!" commanded Superman. Omega didn't have her armor or helmet on, allowing them to see a very angry Shayera snarl at them before, to their shock, she summoned a red ring… a red lantern ring. John was especially shocked, never once thinking that there might have been more than just a Green or Yellow lantern. She put the ring on and her tracksuit transformed into a Red Lantern uniform. If she looked mad before, she was now absolutely furious. She screamed in rage and with her ring, a red energy blast was sent their way. The heroes scattered and immediately got into battle, with John forming a wall between himself and the angry fragment.  
Omega raged at the sight of John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Dr. Moon had been very honest when it came to who cut her wings off and who had left her for dead in the desert. The others didn't see it yet, Dr. Moon had insisted that they weren't ready for the truth, but Omega would be damned if they put her in another induced coma for the 'safety' of these traitors. Omega snarled and unleashed a volley of energy blasts, startling the Green Lantern at her power. He was forced to form a dome around himself to protect himself from the unrelenting attack. He had no idea that there would be so much power behind a red lantern ring, but he held on, deciding to muse about it later.

Diana waved her lasso around before successfully ensnaring Omega with it. Omega snarled and formed another construct while she continued her onslaught against the Lantern. The flail hit Wonder Woman on her side, causing her to be thrown against the room. Wonder Woman felt several ribs crack. She tried to get up but the intense pain shot through her and she collapsed, watching as Omega formed a noose around Batman and began to choke him his hands and legs shackled. John was still busy protecting himself, his dome flickering at the strain, while Superman attempted to knock out Omega with a single blow. Omega quickly formed needles in his path and waited until he opened his mouth for a deep breath before shooting one of the needles down his throat. Superman choked on it, attempting to dislodge it but it remained there. He tasted his blood forming in his throat, choking on his own blood as he he realized he will drown if he can't remove it.

J'onn phased around the obstacles and managed to find Omega's blindspot. He moved to try and knock her unconscious when she gave another scream of fury and suddenly snapped her head towards J'onn. She began to build energy until a fiery red aura surrounded her. The heat was suddenly too intense for J'onn. He faltered in his step and collapsed on his knees. Omega sneered at him. With the Lantern losing against her onslaught, Superman drowning in his own blood, Wonder Woman getting crushed by a red construct of a boulder, Batman slowly getting suffocated by the noose, and J'onn J'onzz incapacitated, open for her to snap his neck when she kills off the others, she will soon have her revenge.

A fist to the face angered her and she turned her attention to the Flash, who was standing on the other side of the room.

"Stay out of this," snarled Omega as her rage rose, empowering her even more, "this doesn't concern you."  
"Shay! Look, I know you're angry. You probably heard how they voted you out of the League but-"

"You think this is about getting kicked out of some stupid team?" roared Omega, "IT'S WHAT THEY DID TO ME THAT THEY DESERVE THIS!"

"What?"  
"WHERE ARE MY WINGS FLASH? HOW DO YOU THINK I LOST THEM? WHO DISMEMBERED ME?" roared Omega. Flash was wide-eyed at her statement. There was no way… no… they wouldn't…

Movement behind Omega caught his attention and he watched as Beta, shaking in fear, ran to Omega with a dart in her hand. Omega didn't see Beta, too preoccupied with trying to kill the League that her distraction allowed Beta to jab the dart in her neck. Omega gasped and the red energy that was incapacitating the whole league disappeared. Omega fell to her knees and shook her head in an attempt to stay awake but eventually she fell unconscious.

"Good work," said Flash as he watched Beta fearfully approach Omega. She had pulled him to the side earlier and told him to distract Omega while she got the sedative ready. Beta only nodded, never meeting his eyes. Flash, feeling pity for her, said, "Hey, I mean it. Thank you. I'm pretty sure she would have killed them if you hadn't intervened."

Beta sniffed and it was only now that Flash realized she was crying.

"Hey, it's ok," he said gently. He had never seen Shayera cry before and to see her like this broke his heart.

"No, I'm a traitor," whimpered Beta, attempting to move away from Flash. Flash hugged her and at first she resisted but it's been a long time since someone other than her… sisters… had offered comfort. She kept crying but she hugged him back, unconsciously flexing her shoulder blades as though she were moving wings. Flash noticed and remembered Omega's earlier outburst. There was a lot of things that needed to be talked over.

A week passed after Omega's assault on the League. She was placed in an induced coma, doctors and J'onn monitoring her conditions to make sure she was healthy. The entire Justice League was shaken up by how much power Omega had in her red lantern ring. John was confronted many times by other League members about the new discovery. He was tempted to go to Oa and demand from the Guardians if they withheld knowledge about the existence of other Lantern rings. He stayed put though, often at times looking over Omega's unconscious form. Her red eyes when she had attacked them frightened him and to see her so at peace gave him some relief. Beta avoided the founders like the plague. She wouldn't speak to Batman, Superman, or J'onn. She would cry and start sobbing if she was alone with them for too long.

She was only comfortable around Flash, Dinah, Ollie, and surprisingly Mari. Mari had told him that Beta had hid Mari from Omega's wrath after she had cracked her skull during Omega's attack. Beta bandaged Mari up and led her to the teleportation pad so she could escape to safety. John looked back into the hospital room and felt a pang go across his heart as he remembered Omega's words. Omega was Shayera's rage and she had very nearly killed the five heroes had it not been for Flash and Beta. John sighed because he knew deep down that they deserved it. If Omega had killed them, they truly deserved it.

John left the hospital wing and made his way to the conference room where the others were waiting for him. He walked inside to see Flash angrily staring outside the window. He was surprised at the kid's look when he turned to look at all of them.  
"What did you do to her?" Flash demanded, wanting to address the elephant in the room.

"Flash, we were controlled by Klarion's magic to do what we did to Shayera." said Batman.

"So magic was the reason why you acted like nuts?" demanded Flash.

"Yes," said Batman.

"You're lying." said Flash, surprising Batman, "There's more to it than you're not telling me."

It was quiet at first but Batman then confessed, "The magic made us perform the desire we wanted to hand out to Shayera. To hurt her in the same level that she has hurt us."

Flash quaked in anger after hearing it. He zoomed out of the room so he doesn't punch the living daylights out of Batman. He zoomed in the recreation room where Beta was fearfully holding a bow and arrow as Ollie attempted to show her how to use one. It was almost surreal to see a fearful, shy, and unsure Shayera but Flash was happy to have at least a part of her here even if there was a rage-aholic sleeping in the hospital wing. He zoomed over and gave her a smile to which she returned and he helped Ollie try to get her past her own nerves.

 **Gotham**

"MR.J! SHE'S BREAKING FREE!" yelled Harley as she added more locks to the chains that was thrown around the Alpha. She was recently electro-shocked with a higher voltage than normal and she snapped her restraints, attempting to attack anyone within range. Joker was smiling though as he heard her snarls and cries.

"What's the matter, Alpha? What are you feeling?" he asked.

"HATE! I'M GOING TO KILL BATMAN!" she raged. Joker let loose a spine-chilling laugh and said, "Good. Not yet though. We need him here. The Centennial Celebration is in one month and we are going to give Gotham another good reason to celebrate, my dear. Harley, you know what to do."  
Harley gestured to one of the goons to prop Alpha up in her chair and she placed another electrical node around her head.  
"Now, be a dear and let's continue with our education." said Joker as he set the voltage up to near equivalence to a lightning bolt. Alpha's screams of pain and rage echoed throughout the Laugh Factory, the Joker's laugh echoing in the air.

 _ **Yo readers, what's up? How'd you like the chapter? If there are any suggestions you want to add or characters you want to see, leave a review. Thank you :)**_


	10. New Information

**_New Information_**

Beta shivered in fear and quickly grasped onto Flash's arms as the Green Lantern and Superman passed by. After two years of Dr. Moon screaming at her the truth about why Shayera was treated the way she was, Gamma wasn't the only fragment to feel regret. Beta always felt insignificant next to the others. Before being taken away by Dr. Moon for the two years of psychological trauma, she always knew something was wrong with her to be so afraid all the time. Dr. Moon never held back in his accusations, his insults, and his threats. Beta shivered as she remembered the time when he waved around a hot poker, threatening her that if she ever thought to betray Waller, then she would be dealing with more than one hot poker.

Beta felt Flash pat her hand in reassurance as he led her to the recreation room. Beta appreciated his efforts in helping her, she really did but her anxiety reached whole new levels every time she had to meet new people. The League was nice, always helping her whenever she needed it and offering smiles. She couldn't help but imagine though what they were really thinking about her. They might be thinking ways to exterminate her, or put her back in the dark room, or-

"Hey, hey," said Flash, noticing the way Beta's hands had gripped tighter on his arms, "Relax, we're all friends here remember?"  
"I hurt people," whimpered Beta.

"No, you save people," said Flash, "Whatever Dr. Moon told you was lies. You were tricked too. Remember that, even the best of us fall… big time."

The revelation of what the others had done to Shayera still circled in his mind. He still couldn't believe they had such desires that were easily influenced by magic. They were supposed to be better than this but instead… God this was a mess. Flash felt Beta relax a little and he quickly led her to the recreation room. The faster he got her into the room, the faster she can relax. He found Beta hiding in one of the storage closets after Batman had informed him. Batman had wanted to talk with Beta about her treatment with Dr. Moon, but she had completely gone tearful, running away from him and slamming herself shut.

Flash watched as Beta immediately went to the armchair in the corner and huddled herself into a ball. Flash had tried very hard to help her but she never really moved out of her shell. It seemed that trying to break a fragment out of their key characteristic is next to impossible. Beta was capable of expressing other forms of emotions but she always went back to being fearful and paranoid. Flash sighed and sat down beside her. In the old days, he and Shayera would often have Chinese takeout and watch movies. He missed those days but Flash was content really that at least parts of Shayera still existed.

Beta in the meantime just enjoyed the silence that came with her time in the Recreation room. Supergirl and Stargirl were watching TV while Mr. Terrific and B'Wana Man were reading from the bookshelves. Beta felt… relaxed for the first and she was enjoying it. It was quite the relaxing afternoon and Beta was less fearful to have Flash with her. Despite what others may believe about being the fear fragment, Beta was honestly tired of being afraid of everything. It was wearing down her and she knew that it was all in the state of mind but to be so near the people who had performed the unwanted surgery on her was stressful. Beta had no idea what kind of person Shayera was as a whole, but Shayera really held down a lot of fears.

For one: small spaces. Beta absolutely refuses to go in anywhere where there was a limited amount of space. Another: anxiety. Beta felt anxious over everything. She didn't exactly care (as Omicron was later discovered to be Shayera's morals and honor) but Beta definitely feared for others. During the first week in her stay with the League, Flash and Ollie had been sent on a mission. Beta refused to leave the monitoring room, terrified of every worst case scenario that ran in her mind. It was only until Flash and Ollie returned safely did she completely relax. Beta was grateful that at least for the moment she could relax and not have to feel any fear or anxiety. Or at least until Flash turned to Beta and quietly asked,"You know, you never said what caused Omega to go rampant on us. I mean, I know that you said that Dr. Moon had always put you and Omega through a lot of verbal abuses, but was that really what caused it?"

Beta was silent before she said, "We lost Theta and Phi to Luthor's organization."

"What?" asked the Flash, surprised at the new news.  
"We were ambushed in Coast City," said Beta, "We were in our apartment and they managed to find us. We were cornered and Sigma woke Omega up to help the escape easier. Phi and Theta were hiding but they tried to rescue us when it looked like we were in trouble. Omicron yelled at them to go back but it was too late. They were taken by an air drop and Omega flew into a rage. We… we had no idea that she had a red lantern ring. We had no idea the Red Lanterns even existed, although Delta said that if there was a green and yellow ring then it was obvious that there were more colored rings out there. Omega slaughtered all that remained and we had to split up before Luthor sent people to cover up the fight. I was supposed to go with Omicron in the teleporter and Delta was trying to calm down Omega."

"Did Delta have some influence over Omega?" asked Flash, he was aware that the others in the room had been paying attention to Beta's explanation. Supergirl and Stargirl had lowered the volume on the tv to hear the story while Mr. Terrific and B'Wana Man pretended to look like they were reading their books. Beta didn't notice though, she was too caught up in her memory to even notice as she said, "We always thought that Omega might have favored Delta over the rest of us, but after learning the truth it makes sense. Whoever Shayera was, she was quick to get angry but she always rationalized to calm down and let go of the anger."

"You were supposed to go with Omicron? What happened?" asked Flash.

"Omega wanted everybody associated with Splitter to die. We just lost Phi and Theta and to learn that Gamma was gone too it pushed Omega over the edge. She refused to listen to Delta and she wanted payback at the people that started it in the first place." said Flash.

"The Justice League." answered Flash. Beta nodded and confirmed, "The Justice League. If… If they didn't do what they did… things might have been different and we could remain as a whole: we could still be Shayera. Now we're just fragments…"

Flash noticed the look of misery entering Beta's face and said, "Hey! No frowns in this satellite, come one! Let's go get you some eel heads."

"Ew." said Beta. Flash looked surprised at this and said, "Shayera always loves Eel heads. You don't?"

"Eta likes eel heads, we never did." said Beta.

"I guess you each have one part of Shayera running through you aside from the brain parts huh?" said Flash, smiling to show he meant no harm.  
"I guess," said Beta, "I don't know. From what Delta told me, the Alpha is the one with the memories. The Alpha is supposed to be the one that's more like Shayera."

"I bet there's something about you that still has something of Shayera. We just haven't found it yet." said Flash, smiling at Beta. Beta softly smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. He got up from his seat and everybody who had been eavesdropping in their conversation immediately snapped back to their activities. Beta followed Flash and they left the room, content to spend the day in relaxation.

 _Gotham_

"Mr. J! She's calling for you!" cried out Harley. She was nervous at informing her pudding that the Alpha lady was asking for him. For the last two days, she was unnaturally silent and it caused some unease over Harley and some of Mr. J's hired goons. Joker though smiled a wicked grin and said,"Finally."

Harley wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that but she remained silent and followed him down to the basement where they kept Alpha chained up. Harley wasn't going to lie. It pained her to see the poor woman chained up when she was cooperative to Mr. J's demands, but Harley was never one to question the Joker's decisions so she kept it to herself. They walked into the basement where Alpha was chained down in her chair and she stared at them blankly as they approached her. Electric nodes were still strapped to her temple, just in case Joker decided that she needed another 'tuning'.

"You called for me my dear?" asked Joker, noticing with glee at the slight maniacal gleam that entered the Alpha's eyes.

"I want to kill Batman." she whispered with much venom that it made Harley shudder. Not even Mr. J spoke with that much hatred regarding Batman.

"Why do you want him dead?" asked the Joker.

"He deserves it."

"And the Justice League?"

"Deserves to die with him." she snarled and began to jerk against her chains. The Joker laughed maniacally and clapped his hands in delight as he said, "Well then my dear, let's get you suited up!"

 _Lex-Corp_

"Dr. Arden," said Luthor as he walked into the lab, "How goes the unification process?"  
"Successful, Mr. Luthor," said Dr. Arden as he continued to examine the sleeping fragment in the pod, "We have managed to fuse Gamma, Eta, Phi, and Theta back together. We will call her the Zeta fragment for now until we can successfully merge all the fragments back together."

"Excellent work," said Luthor. He was anxious to get this project finished in order to successfully show the world the new and better protector of the world. He knows that the League will never try to say otherwise or else their nasty little secret will be exposed to the whole world. Their recent escape from Waller's prison was of no concern to him. So long as the people continued to question the Justice League's stance on this planet, he was free to continue with his plans.

"Have you made any headway into where the other fragments have gone to?" asked Luthor.  
"Yes, we have discovered the Kappa fragment in Germany with the Iota fragment, the Sigma and Delta fragment are more craftier to locate but we have managed to pinpoint their last known location in New York. The Omicron fragment however, we… well it is almost as though she has disappeared."

"Will she be an issue to our plans?" asked Luthor.

"No," said Dr. Arden, "As far as the Omicron fragment is concerned, she can do nothing but try and protest. She is not a fighter."

"Then we will deal with her later," said Luthor.

"Is the Alpha Fragment still in Arkham? We will need to begin the memory blockade process soon." said Dr. Arden.

"I have the best people keeping an eye on her. I'll check up on them in a month once we have all the fragments together." said Luthor. Dr. Arden nodded in agreement to the plan and resumed his watch over the new Zeta fragment. He hopes that by the end of this month, they would be able to introduce to America and the world the superior being.

 _Watchtower_

Beta watched in amusement as Flash sped his way around the cafeteria, grabbing one of everything that was available. The mess hall was filled with heroes and heroines, eating and chatting away. He had been pushing for Beta to socialize but she was firm in her stance to stay away from the League, still terrified of possible outcomes and based on what she had already experienced. Flash led her to a table with two baskets full of fries and burgers and proceeded to pig out while Beta timidly nibbled on her fries. She was looking at Flash's speed eating that she didn't notice the figure behind her until she heard a polite cough behind her. She turned in her seat slowly and was met with the green and black uniform of the Green Lantern. Terror immediately filled her mind. Beta wasn't aware that she was shaking until the world began to tremble. The Lantern gave a startled look and raised his hands. Beta flinched involuntarily and he backed up, hands raised to show that he meant no harm.

John had an idea that she would react like this, but he had still hoped that she wouldn't be so afraid of him. Ever since the day it was revealed that Shayera had been fragmented into pieces of herself, John felt so much loathing for himself to have been tricked by Klarion that he had basically harmed the one woman in the world that he loved unconditionally. He was with Mari, yes, but he could never stop himself from loving Shayera. Seeing Shayera fear him with so much horror drove a knife in his heart. He wanted to reassure her that he would never harm her in anyway but he would be lying and Beta knew the truth.

John cautiously sidestepped away from behind Beta and sat across from her, hands on the table to show her that he didn't have his ring powered up. Beta warily watched him as she grabbed another fry and shoved it in her mouth, anxiously wanting the distraction so she didn't have to think about what he did. Flash though was feeling a little anxious about the whole thing. John had come to him earlier in the day, asking Flash to help him talk with Beta. Any ideas to try and speak with Omega were out of the question as she remained in a coma. John was still stupefied at the discovery of the Red Lantern Corps but that was a mystery to solve for another day. He looked at Beta and gave her a small smile. She looked away from him and focused on the basket in front of her. John sighed and said, "I would like to speak with you, Beta. Somewhere where it is just the two of us."

Beta whimpered and shook her head quickly while John sighed and said, "Would it be better if Flash was there?"

Beta didn't answer and refused to look up from her basket. John sighed and looked at Flash, who shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards the empty seat next to Beta. Deciding to risk it, John stood up from his seat and sat down next to Beta. She stiffened and attempted to rise from her seat but Flash's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He was looking at her with pleading eyes and Beta sighed as she remained in her seat, wanting to at least give Flash some peace of mind.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry." Said John, looking at Beta's hunched form. She had almost squeezed herself into a ball and still refused to look at John. She had her arms on the table to steady her curled form and John slowly placed his large hand on top of her small one. Beta flinched and attempted to remove her hand, but he squeezed gently and said, "Please, listen."

Beta took several deep breaths to calm her terrified heart but she remained in her seat. John took it as a good sign and said, "I'm sorry. I… I hate myself. I really do. You are the most important individual in my life and I hurt you. I hurt you beyond the level of the hurt you have given me and I'm sorry. I never wanted this for you."

"Then why?" whispered Beta, terrified of Lantern but deciding that this was the best shot to get answers.

"Klarion the Witch Boy. He made a deal with ARGUS in exchange for knowledge. He shows them how to separate a mind with magic and they give him scientific knowledge and aid. They didn't want to perform the first test on a human though. You were the prime candidate because of the Thanagarian Invasion and if the process failed then it was ok for them as long as it wasn't human… I'm so sorry." said John. He was feeling the knife again at his heart when Beta refused to meet his eyes. John very much wanted to fix things with Shayera and he decided if he can make Shayera's fear of him disappear then it is a start.

Beta only stared at his hand that remained on top of hers. She had wanted to pull her hand away, but for the first time she felt genuinely safe having his hand on hers. Beta didn't want to feel this, especially for the person who contributed with her mutilation. She felt safe, secure, and dare she say it? Loved. She was confused to feel this way for him and jerkily removed her hand from underneath his. She heard him sigh in disappointment and he moved to rise from his seat when Beta quickly gripped his wrist. John froze in surprise and waited to see what happens next. Beta was surprised at her herself but she quickly forced her fear down and said quietly, "Thank you."

John smiled down at her and felt a little hope rise within him. It was a start and he will gladly take it as a first step. Beta meanwhile struggled to understand why she would feel that way for the Lantern and turned to Flash and asked, "Did… Did Shayera and Lantern have anything?"

"You…" Flash stopped himself and wondered if he should say anything. Beta was already reluctant and hesitant but would revealing such intimate information do anything? Deciding that the truth would be better for Beta and said, "Before the Invasion, you two were really close. We actually had a bet going on if whether you or John was going to make the first move. And then, the Invasion happened…"  
"I ruined it." whispered Beta.

"No you… you-"

"I did," whispered Beta, her voice cracking, "I ruined it. And he decided to punish me back… I deserved it."

"No!" said Flash a little loudly, some heroes noticing the interaction and looking over to see what was the commotion, "You saved us! You gave up your rank, your people, and your world for us! You know what is? That's a hero! The kind of hero that doesn't deserve the suffering you went through!"  
Beta shook her head in disagreement and was about to speak when Flash cut her off, "It doesn't matter! You were a spy? Ok fine! You were a spy! You are a spy that chose us in the end! You picked us! You picked us over them! You wanted Earth spared so Earth was spared! And guess what! You were lied to, too!"  
Beta looked at him in surprise, as did the other heroes in the mess hall that was listening in as Flash continued to rant, "You told us that they told you that your mission was to build allies and to help fight against the bad aliens! They tricked you into giving up our secrets because they said it was the right thing to do! You're a soldier! You were trained to listen and obey orders! None of us can say that we would have done things differently because out of all of us in this League, only two of us actually served in the military! You and John! Did you deserve the punishment handed to you because like any good soldier, you were following orders? NO! Did you deserve to be called a hero because you chose to save innocent lives instead of letting us all get killed? YES! You deserve better than this! I promise you Shay, I'll help you and I'll be damned if I let anyone else tell you that you deserve the suffering!"

Beta was thinking over the new information. So she was lied to by her superiors too? Why wasn't this common knowledge? Why didn't the League reveal this information to the world? Unknown to Beta, the other heroes were also wondering the same questions. Why would the founders keep this information secret? The people had the right to know about this. One hero in particular got out of her seat and intended to confront her beau as to why he decided this wasn't worth the public knowing this information.

 _Gotham_

Cassandra Cain was patrolling the city in her Black Bat persona when an explosion lit up 3rd Avenue and Broadway. She hurriedly made her way over, signaling to Robin and Red Hood to make their way over. As she was about to take out her grappling gun, a hard hit to the back of her head surprised her. Cassandra fell to the floor stunned and astonished. The attack came out of nowhere, not even her training with the League and with Bruce helped her hear anybody in the area with her. She struggled to keep the world in view when a swift kick to the head knocked her unconscious.

Cassandra awoke groggily but snapped awake when she realized that she was caged and restrained in a dim-lit room. She attempted to move her arms and legs when she noticed that her restraints were purple putty. Her attempts to break free was futile, the putty too strong for her to even try to break free. Cassandra next realized that her equipment was gone. Her utility belt, her communicator, and her tracker were gone as well. She was about to try to break free again when the door from across of her slammed opened and the Joker strutted in.

Cassandra sneered at his maniacal smile as he said, "Well, well. That's one bat brat down and another to go. My dear, you will be one of the many in line for my rehabilitation program. After I have all of you, you will help me destroy the Batman."

Cassandra sneered at him as he laughed. Like hell she'll help him. She would rather die than help him kill her adopted father. The Joker knew her thought process and said, "Oh, you won't have a choice where this is concerned my dear. Once I find the right trigger, even you will hate him with as much vigor as my latest success."  
Success?

"Oh yes, she fought back at first when I first found her, but after a few shock therapies, a couple of reminders, and even helping her after Batman left her without limbs, even she wants to kill him." Said Joker.

Who was he talking about? Cassandra felt her eyes widen when she saw the figure approach from behind the Joker. Her red hair was in knots and her skin was a sickly pallor. Her emerald eyes were crazed, the pupils diluted to the point where it appeared that she had no pupils. The black wings protruding from her back made her appear like Death reincarnate. It took Cassandra a while to realize that the woman behind the Joker was Hawkgirl, or what was left of her in this state. She wore a dark purple trench coat that Cassandra could see was designed for flying and fighting. It was outlined with neon green designs on the shoulders and cuffs, the designs having no specific order: reflecting the craziness that was in her current situation. She wore a dark green shirt under the trench coat and black pants with black boots. Cassandra would have been intimidated by her outfit alone if it wasn't for the blank expression on her face. A blank expression that showed that there was nothing in her head, it was just a shell. The Joker laughed maniacally when he saw the comprehension dawn on the bat brat's face.

"Do you like?" he gloated, "You want to know something, kid? I was surprised myself when I first learned how Batman and his team of merry men cut off her wings and left her for dead, but I realized that even the best of us has a little bit of madness. Don't think for a minute that you don't have any. I know all about you and the League of Shadows, I know just how to tip you over."

The Joker turned to the silent woman behind him and said, "Come my dear. I have another mission for you. Time to see if you can hunt a robin."

 _Lex-Corp_

"What do you mean the Alpha fragment is missing?" snarled Lex into his phone, "Why haven't I been informed the minute she was gone?"  
"Sir, we thought-" began the man on the other side of the phone, but Lex cut him short, "NO! YOU WERE TO INFORM ME OF ALL ACTIVITES! YOU'RE FIRED!"

With that he cut the call and turned to Mercy, "Mercy! I want the best bounty hunter here on the double!"

 ** _Hey readers, hope you liked it? Yes? No? Thanks for reading :)_**


	11. Alpha-Epsilon

_**Alpha-Epsilon**_

Alpha's first memory of her new life was darkness. She awoke in a cell with a straightjacket on and her ankles shackled together to make it difficult for her walk. She called out for help and demanding to know where she was. The Orderly told her to shut up and that she was in Arkham for treatment. Alpha knew she was Shayera Hol, but she also knew that Shayera Hol was seen as a traitor in this world… a world she spared from death. They forgot that... no… they never mentioned it to the world. Alpha knew that the world doesn't know that Shayera Hol had chosen Earth and turned her back on her people to save them. Based on her memories that first week, Alpha knew that she should have felt rage or at least heart-broken about how her own teammates-the people she loves- had mutilated her.

Alpha was apathetic to the world. She tried to feel things and wanted to feel it again. It was a desire she felt strongly but wasn't excited for. She participated in the therapy sessions where she learned her new identity as Alpha-Epsilon and learned (after nearly choking the life out of her therapist) that she was the subject of Cadmus's Splitter Project. Of course once Alpha learned the truth of why she was so apathetic, they placed her in solitary confinement for two years. Alpha's only companion was her memory and the food that was delivered in the food slot. Alpha didn't have her straightjacket on during her two years of solitary confinement, for which she was grateful that they were at least thoughtful of, but she also had her memories with her.

Her memories were the only pictures she had left and when they began to fade away, Alpha went bezerk. Some memories were good while others were bad. Her torture under Dr. Arden and Dr. Moon were memories that came to her in nightmares. She frightened the orderlies and the doctors as she made dents in her steel cell door when she cried out and attempted to escape. It took hours before a brave orderly went in and sedated her, but Alpha still remembers the feeling she had that was close to anger. She looked for ways to feel by trying to remember but when the memory fades, she is left with a shadow of the feeling. Alpha soon became immune to her own memories and the apathy was back. Then came the day that gave her hope… a real feeling of hope that she felt that did not require her to strain and pull a memory.

 _Arkham Asylum_

 _Alpha was slamming her head against the wall, trying to_ _feel_ _. Her memories no longer gave her the shadow of feelings she used to feel. She tried everything to feel again and pain was really the only feeling she could feel. She slammed her head again, feeling her blood trickle down her face when a red alarm beeped across the hallway. Alpha learned to get used to it after living in the Asylum for two years and thought nothing of it. Her memories briefly appeared to remind Alpha that Arkham housed the worst criminals to ever exist and when she was Shayera Hol, she helped put them in here._

 _Alpha was about to resume her head slamming when she heard laughter echo down the hallway. It has been so long since she heard laughter. She was hypnotized by it, weakly crawling to the middle of the room in order to hear it better. The laughter got louder as it approached her door and it stopped out of nowhere. Alpha felt her heart beat in her throat. Was this fear? Or excitement?_

 _Then, the door was hit by a large object. Alpha jumped back as the door was ripped off its hinges and looked outside. A memory of Las Vegas filled her mind as she looked at Harley Quinn and the Joker standing outside her cell._

" _Ya see Mistah J? They tried to hide her as an inmate away from the world." said Harley._

" _Yes," said the Joker thoughtfully, "now, the big question. Where are your wings Hawkgirl?"_

 _That name, Hawkgirl. It jogged memories of the League and her betrayal. She grunted in response and watched the Joker looked at her thoughtfully._

" _You know who I am correct?" said the Joker. Alpha almost didn't want to talk to him, remembering all the atrocities he has committed but it had been so long since anyone talked to her._

" _The Joker." she said._

" _Ah so you do remember me," he said with a grin, "Now, do you know why you are here?"_

" _I know what they did to me." said Alpha._

" _Which is what?"_

" _They took my mind away."_

 _The Joker laughed and said, "Then I guess we need to help you take it back right?"_

 _Alpha hesitated when the Joker extended his hand towards her, her memories joggling a long buried instinct that told her not to shake his hand. She did it anyways. The pain that rushed to her whole body as the Joker's electric buzzer jolted her was welcoming. Her brain felt like it was livewired to lightning and Alpha welcomed the blackness that surrounded her vision. When she awoke, the Joker promised to give her wings and help her relearn how to feel if she helped him… and to have her revenge._

Alpha watched as the Robin child tried to break through his restraints while the Black Bat girl stared at her. She wondered the logic behind the Batman's thinking in allowing children to fight against dangerous people. The Joker, or Mister J as Harley so fondly calls him, was dangerous. Even Alpha can recognize crazy when she herself is crazy. Things no longer made sense anymore. Her memories of her life as Shayera Hol were slowly dulling away and she was trying very hard gaining them back but they never made sense. She loved her planet and people but she willingly killed them. All for her love of the Green Lantern and the Justice League. It made absolutely no sense for her. She can remember the reason but she cannot feel it anymore. She can't feel rage, love, fear, or any other type of emotion. She was shaken out of her musing when the Robin child snarled, "Traitor! I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because my mother had spoke so highly of you! Why are you working for the Joker?"

"Because I gave her wings back." said the sinister voice of the Joker. He walked into the room and grinned wildly at Robin, who glared back at him.

"You know, after killing one you would think that the Bat would learn his lesson in letting children play with the big boys. She was tossed aside by the Bat and left for dead. So much for being a hero," mocked Joker. Robin sneered and said, "He'd never-"

"Need proof?" With that, the Joker took out a remote from his inner pocket of his jacket and turned to the wall. He clicked a button and the wall slid open to show a tv behind it. He clicked another button and the tv turned on to show a video playing. Robin and Cassandra were shocked to realize that it was a surveillance video of the League capturing Hawkgirl who was watching the stars. The tv blurred and then showed another video of the League performing their surgery on Hawkgirl and leaving her for dead.

"You fabricated this!" snarled Robin.

"On the contrary, Brat Boy," said Joker, "These videos are courtesy of Cadmus's newest espionage surveillance system. They wanted to make sure the Stupid League behaved and guess what they saw instead? Dishing out their own form of justice, ha ha ha ha!"

"No…" whispered Robin as he watched his father amputate Hawkgirl's wings off. His father had always berated Damien for being too violent and reckless for performing his own brand of justice. Well here was his father now, performing his own brand of justice.

"You see bratboy? Even the greatest of us fall with just the right push. Hahahahahaha!" cackled the Joker. He left the room and Alpha remained guarding the two children. Whatever happens to them, Alpha doesn't care. So long as she manages to get to the Bat then everything is fair game.

"You don't have to do this." said the girl. Alpha looked at her with blank eyes and watched her squim a little under her lifeless stare.

"What he did was wrong, but you don't have to work with the Joker. You're angry-"

"I'm not angry." said Alpha. The girl and boy looked at her in surprise and the boy asked, "You're not."

"I can't feel angry," explained Alpha, "I can't feel anger, happiness, fear, anything. The Joker has been gracious enough to help me when _they_ left me for dead."

"You can't really believe that?" said the boy, "You must remember what that clown has done to other people."

"I do remember," said Alpha, "but I want revenge. An eye for an eye."  
"So what, you kidnapped us to get to him?"

"No, the Joker wanted you two in particular. I only want revenge and the Joker has promised me the Bat."  
"He won't give you Batman," said the girl, "The Joker has always wanted to be the one to finish Batman. He will not let you or anyone else be the one to do it."

Alpha considered the girl's logic. It made sense to her memories. Perhaps….

"Hiya, Alphy!" said Harley's voice, "Mistah J wants to meet ya in his study."

Alpha and Harley had a form of understanding during their training sessions. Alpha can see that Harley wants to show the world that she is her own woman, but she is too addicted to the Joker's presence. If Harley wanted to be free, then she needed to be cut from her drug. Alpha told her so but Harley refuses to listen to her reason.

Alpha left the room and made her way to the Joker's office. Whatever he wanted better be about the League. She has been patient but Alpha was starting to feel the beginnings of impatience. She knocked on the door and allowed herself in. The Joker was cackling as he threw darts at a newspaper article of the Batman and the League. Shayera almost sneered, which surprised her, as she looked at the picture.

"Alpha, my girl, I think we need to push back our plans for the League." said the Joker. Alpha felt shock spread through her and said, "You said that months ago, you said that this month was the month: that I will have my revenge."

"I know, I know," said the Joker, "But we have a new player on board."

He clicked on a button and the tv screen behind him blared to life, a video playing of a red uniformed woman demolishing the League.

"Recognize her?" asked Joker.

"She…. She's me." said Alpha as she watched the enraged version of herself use the powers of a Lantern to nearly kill the League.

"Close but no cigar," cackled the Joker, "meet your rage, Alpha."

Alpha looked at the screen and memories of when she was angry flashed across her mind, especially the particular memory of that fateful night. She turned to the Joker and said, "What do you plan to do?"

"We need to get her out in the open and to do that, we need to give them a reason to use her." said Joker as he clicked another button on the remote to show Downtown Gotham in view.

Metro-Tower

Beta watched Flash and Ollie train in the gym while Dinah and Mari sparred on the mats. Ollie was currently lifting weights while Flash ran the treadmill. Mari and Dinah were both completely trying to finish the other off before the time ran out. Beta had a small sense of yearning in her. She wanted to participate but was frightened. What if the weights crushed her? What if she can't match the speed on the treadmill and was injured? What if Mari and Dinah decided that Shayera deserved more punishment and proceeded to use the sparring as an excuse to beat her?

Beta flinched when the door opened behind her, catching her off guard. She turned to see Wonder Woman and Superman walk into the room. Fear gripped her heart like a vice and she shakily stood up and proceeded to walk across the room, away from them.

"Beta," she heard Wonder Woman address her. Beta flinched and turned her head, not fully turning around to properly see Wonder Woman.

"Beta, we want to discuss some things with you." said Superman as he cautiously approached the fear fragment. They have yet to discover what powers Beta might harbor. Flash had told the others how each fragment held a unique trait that once belonged to Shayera as a whole. Sigma's obvious flirting with Lantern showed that Shayera still held feelings for him. Eta loved eel heads. Kappa was as headstrong as Shayera was while Iota was more or less the soldier within Shayera. Delta was Shayera's hidden logic and Omega was Shayera's restrained rage. No one had ever seen Shayera fear as strongly as Beta is, which comes the question that something of Shayera must power Beta, but what?

"Wh-What is it?" Beta asked fearfully.

"Listen, we need to know where the others might have gone," explained Superman, "Question has uncovered some new information about the meta-instability that we believe you should know."

"Sho-shouldn't Omega hear too?" asked Beta.

"In her current state it might be better if she remained in her bed." said Diana. Beta hated it, but the Amazon's logic made sense. She stood a good distance away but her back was to the exit just in case. Superman hated to see her so frightened of him, his regrets already filling up as time passes and they haven't made any progress in helping Shayera. He however stored the feelings away later and said, "You need to meet with us in the Founders Meeting Room. Tell Flash that he needs to be there too."

Superman and Diana left Beta in the gym as they made their way to the Founders Room. Diana still refused to feel as sorry for Shayera but it was getting harder everytime she had to see the fear fragment. Diana sighed as she realized that perhaps her anger was unjustified now that Shayera had been 'punished' and now needed their help. As they approached the Meeting room, Superman and Diana were surprised to see John arguing with Mari outside the door.

"Why isn't it common knowledge? The whole world needs to know!" said Mari.

"We need to handle this situation delicately Mari. There is a much bigger plan that we don't see and if we act irrationally then we might mess things up." said John.

"What's so irrational about telling the world the truth? Shayera was tricked as well! People need to know it is not entirely her fault." argued Mari.

"Why do you care? You've been telling before the whole Cadmus episode that you wished she will get whatever punishment is handed to her." said John, exasperated.

"That was before I met her and before I learned the truth! I don't like judging people before I know them and that's how I was with Shayera. John! People need to know!" said Mari. John was allowing to answer back when he saw Superman and Diana approaching the door. Turning to Mari he said, "Look, we'll finish this later ok? I have a meeting to get to."

"Fine, I expect to hear from you though John. Don't try avoiding this." said Mari as she walked away. John was feeling a headache form and greeted Superman and Diana.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Superman.

"Don't ask." said John as they walked into the room where Batman and J'onn were waiting. They waited five minutes when Question showed up.

"Is Beta here?" he asked. His whole persona practically gave off the panic aura and Batman asked, "How serious is the instability?"

"Very," said Question as he paced the room, "I'd give Shayera perhaps a month before her mind begins to deteriorate. If we don't get the fragments back together, then Shayera's mind and personality will cease to exist."

John felt his heart tighten in his chest salt those words. Guilt ransacked through him but he quickly got his feelings in check in order to help properly. The others were feeling the same way and they didn't have long to wait before Beta and Flash entered the room

"What's going?" asked Flash worriedly.

"Beta," said Question, "What do you know about instability?" Beta shook her head and gave Question an apologetic look.

"Instability is the process Dr. Arden is calling when the mind begins to deteriorate because of the split fragments. Without having a whole mind, the Alpha mind will begin to deteriorate. It is crucial that we get all of you together and figure a way to fuse all of you back into the Alpha mind."

"But Luthor already has four of us, how are you going to get them?" asked Beta.

"Leave that to us," promised Batman.

Just when they were going to discuss further, the meeting was cut short by the intercom calling Batman. Batman rushed out of the room, the others following behind him. Beta stayed in the room until Flash zoomed in and said, "Come help us."

Beta shook her head and remained the room, frightened at the possible danger. Flash sighed and said, "Ok, but don't worry too much ok?"

He zoomed out of the room and Beta followed seconds after to the Monitor Room. She was surprised to see the Joker and Harley Quinn wrecking havoc in Gotham. The news channel showed an army of thugs wearing clown masks shooting the streets. Beta fretted her hands as many League members, including the Founders, were dispatched to Gotham.

As the fight raged on, Beta tried to calm her frantic heart. The critical moment came when the news channel showed Flash get shot in the shoulder by a lucky bullet. Beta left the Monitor Room quickly, a horribly but hopefully good plan in her head. She walked into the Medical Bay and saw Omega's sleeping form. Beta took several deep breaths and made sure she was alone. She walked to the IV and removed the sedative. She went to the emergency cabinet and took out three adrenaline syringes. Taking a deep breath, she injected them one by one to Omega and took a step back. Omega gasped and shot out of the bed and began to knock over instruments.

Omega slowly calmed down and looked around. She was in another damn hospital room. She turned and rage filled her as she saw Beta's timid form. She roared and held Beta up by the neck and snarled, "Why did you sedate me?"

"You…. You were….. going…. Kill." choked Beta.

"No shit," said Omega, "I wanted them dead."

"Help…. Them." pleaded Beta. Omega snorted and released Beta and she fell to the floor gasping.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"If they die," gasped Beta, "Then you won't get to kill them."

Omega almost smiled at the Delta play Beta was doing. Delta had probably for seen Omega's questions and told the others possible answers in case Omega went on a rampage.

"Where are they?" asked Omega.

Gotham

The League were quickly disarming the thugs, but there was too many. The Joker was cackling on top of a building as Harley protected him from Black Canary's attempt to stop him. Batman was currently handling five thugs at once and was frankly getting overwhelmed. Joker didn't just hire any ordinary thugs though as Metallo was currently fighting Superman. Metallo's green kryptonite energy source was making it difficult for Superman to get close to him and he had to settle for using debris as an attempt to stop him.

Diana and Lantern were currently helping citizens avoid getting shot at and move them to safer areas of the city as J'onn tended to Flash's bullet wound, Ollie's broken leg, and other citizens who were caught in the crosshairs. Wherever the Joker hired these thugs, this was no easy victory. A thug carried an RPG launcher and aimed it at the unsuspecting J'onn and the injured heroes and bystanders. He fired and J'onn turned around too late to try to stop it when a red wall was formed in front of him. Surprised he looked up and was horrified to see Omega awake.

Diana and Lantern watched in horror as Omega, in full Red Lantern uniform, formed a large machine gun that fired red energy blasts at the thugs. Many were hit and they stayed down, bleeding massively from their large wounds. Omega snarled as one bullet hit her head, but her red aura formed an impenetrable shield around her the same way the Green Lanterns did. Omega looked at the poor thug and formed a chain with a hook at the end and flung it at him. He screamed as the hook penetrated him and he was thrown into a building.

"STOP!" cried out Beta as she ran past a startled J'onn and ran towards Omega.

"Not until every single bug is gone. This is how you handle pests!" yelled Omega as she formed an Iron Maiden behind a thug and slammed it shut. Blood poured from the construct until Omega made it disappear and all that was left was pieces of the thug.

"DON'T DO THIS! JUST HELP THEM!" yelled Beta as she fearfully watched Omega turn her glowing red eyes at her. Omega floated down to Beta's level and looked at her seriously.

"I am," she said, surprisingly calm, "I am rage personified Beta and you are fear. We are what we are. If they don't like it, then they never should have hurt me in the first place."

"They were tricked! Magic made them do it!" explained Beta, "Please stop. You're scaring people."

Omega looked as though she was considering it when a green energy blast hit her in the back. Omega snarled and turned to see Metallo's smug grin. Omega roared and pointed her red ring at Metallo. A fighter jet formed and was aimed towards a startled Metallo. Omega unleashed the jet which hit the fleeing Metallo behind his back and slammed him into an empty building. The building collapsed on top of him and Omega flew towards the wreck. Metallo was buried underneath tons of rubble and Omega smirked in satisfaction. She turned to see that most of the battle was finished and the team of heroes cautiously approached her. Omega snorted at their fear and flew down. She saw the Joker and Harley handcuffed inside a police vehicle and saw the clown smile at her. Freak.

"Who woke you up?" demanded Batman.

"Your welcome." said Omega.

"I didn't ask for this to happen." said Batman, pointing at the dead bodies and the mutilated body.

"What's the matter. Not used to seeing ripped limbs." sneered Omega, feeling her rage boil. Batman kept his mouth shut at her jab and was about to retort when Beta screamed "Look Out" and pushed Diana out of the way of an incoming bullet.

"Shayera!" cried out Lantern as he saw blood spill from Beta's chest. Omega roared in rage as she clutched her chest where her heart was. She fell to her knees at the same time Beta did and they both collapsed to the floor. They saw above them to see a green and purple cloaked sniper. She wore a hood and a mask of a crying and smiling clown. Her black wings though made her appear more menacing than anything else. She threw the sniper rifle aside and jumped off the building, her wings helping her glide to the ground. She landed on her feet and approached the group. Lantern snarled and shielded the group as Omega charged at the woman. Just when they League thought that the woman was dead, she held up her hand and _jammed_ it into Omega's chest. Omega gave a startled gasp and choked on her blood. The others were horrified to move and Beta watched helplessly as Omega seemed to shimmer. Omega tried to fly away but the woman squeezed her hand over her heart. Omega gave a few choked gasps before…. _peace_.

Batman and the rest of group watched as Omega shimmered and then began to dissolve into light particles in front of them. The woman seemed to absorb the light particles and Omega was no longer there. The woman picked up the red lantern and took her hood and mask off. The others were shocked to see a deranged Shayera glare at them while the Joker laughed along with Harley.

"Surprise Bats!" cackled the Joker, "Meet Alpha! Ha Ha Ha!"

 _ **Hey readers what's up? Like? No like? Thanks for reading :)**_


	12. Sigma's Breakdown

It was chaos. Bruce had no idea how to fix it as Alpha-Epsilon placed the Red Lantern ring in her hand and proceeded to free Joker and Harley. Oh, they tried to stop her but she was just as powerful and just as lethal as Omega was. One of the drawbacks they faced was that she knew them. Alpha-Epsilon is, of course, Shayera's memories and she was probably remembering the night they had amputated her. She was furious and possibly insane. Bruce was right in his suspicions that Joker had taken the Jane Doe out of Arkham. Now he knew how much trauma the Alpha had faced during her imprisonment and during her time with the Joker. If there was one thing in the world that Bruce had promised to himself, he knew that when all this was over he had to make it up to Shayera one way or another.

Beta was stabilized in her condition by the quick work of J'onn and the two had been teleported to the Watchtower so Beta didn't die and dissolve like Omega. With the insane fragment having the power of the Red Lantern ring, she began to make horrific damages across the city. It was lucky that Superman and Flash were capable of running at  
incredible speeds. People that had still been trapped inside the buildings or had stayed behind to watch the battle were in danger as Alpha sent out red lasers everywhere. Unlike Superman's heat vision, this wave of lasers were flexible and it almost sent shivers up Superman's spine at how close it looked to Darkseid's omega gaze. Alpha screamed as she tore about the streets and managed to knock Green Lantern into a building while she dragged Diana across the pavement before launching her into the same building Lantern was in. Superman was suddenly engulfed with red light as Alpha forced the light inside Superman and began to expand it inside his head. Superman screamed in agony and it brought on a new level of horror for everybody as they watched the great Man of Steel be brought to his knees. Bruce tried to take out the Alpha but she immediately chained him and brought his in front of the Joker, a cruel grin on his face.

"You know what Bats? I should thank you," he said as he walked around the imprisoned Dark Knight, "If you hadn't amputated poor Alpha of her wings and left her for dead in the desert, then you never would have given me the greatest weapon."

"What have you done with her?" asked Bruce, deciding to prolong the danger by stoking Joker's ego.

"Oh you know," said Joker as he walked around Batman, "a little shock therapy, a lot of electric treatments, and some shock treatments for fun. It's amazing how far you can push someone with memories to easily forget all about the good times and learn how to make some better times."

Joker was ecstatic. Here he was, the Batman brought to his knees in front of the Joker and the whole Justice League was defeated. Stupidman was still trying to escape his imprisonment of light while the Lantern and the Wonder Dame were knocked unconscious somewhere far away. The Flash was still trying to save people as Alpha continued her assault and the Black Canary was the only one still capable of trying to stop Alpha. Of course, Joker wasn't worried about the blondie. After all, light is faster than sound.

"You won't get away with this." promised Batman.

"Oh? You and what army? You're finished," said the Joker with a cruel smile.

"This one," said a voice behind Joker. He turned in surprise to see a fist collide with his face. Harley was knocked in the back of her head and was left unconscious on the floor. Batman looked up in surprise to see Kappa, Iota, Delta, and Sigma standing over him.

"We need to get her to calm down," said Delta as she calmly began to type in her arm brace computer. Kappa and Iota looked at each other before Kappa grabbed her sledgehammer and Iota took out two scythes and they began to electrify. Batman watched as the confident fragment and the focus fragment jumped into action. Delta continued to type away in her minicomputer as Sigma lightly jumped into the fray, not once lifting a finger to fight. Sigma made her way to the building where Lantern and Diana were knocked unconscious and used her 'telepathic' gloves to move away debris and shattered glass. She found the Amazon under a pile of rubble and with the gloves managed to free her. Sigma grabbed one of her arms and carried her effortlessly outside the building where she placed her safely at a distance and went back inside for the Lantern.

Sigma was confused as flashes of memories went before her eyes when she saw the handsome man. Memories of bar fights, kisses in the snow, Las Vegas, and even a hospital room were all flashing through her mind. Sigma knows herself to be the happy and creative fragment as she is always able to smile even when the situation never really called for it. Sigma approached the groaning Lantern and a final memory established in her head, one of where she lied to him and knocked him unconscious and kissed another man… one who had wings like her. Sigma was disturbed but nevertheless reached out and helped the Lantern up and escorted him out of the building as more new memories began to form.

Delta wasn't faring well either with her new memories. She deduced that being close to the Alpha-Epsilon fragment is allowing them to see who they really were as Shayera Hol. It wasn't a pleasant experience. After hacking into the CTTV system and erasing all footage of Alpha and themselves so they will be able to hide better, she jumped into action with her shield generator. Delta wasn't much of a fighter and decided that if Kappa, Iota, and Eta were to be the offensive team then she and Sigma were to be the defensive team. Delta's shield generators managed to spring light force-fields around citizens and the heroes alike. She managed to block a blast from Alpha's red blasts before it could hit the Canary. Delta saw memories of fights flash across her mind. Delta then knew that despite the reports made about the hot-headed and brash Hawkgirl, the real Hawkgirl that was Shayera Hol was a cunning and clever soldier. Memories of battles fought because Hawkgirl used the opponents' underestimation against them were a devious way to win. Delta was soon distracted at the memory of her love for her people. Such emotion… it took Delta's breath away. Then… she chose Earth in the end. Why? Surely her love of her people should have been enough.

Kappa, noticing Delta's distraction, quickly pushed her out of the way as memories flooded her mind. What was happening? Kappa had memories of battles and fights that she never participated in for the last two years. Iota as well was getting distracted. As she and Kappa tried to fight the Alpha, Iota was getting distressed. Eta had always been the other half of her and she was feeling empty without her favorite sister-er… fragment? All this science was confusing Iota, as she tried to focus on the battle. She and Eta had always relied on each other in battle because they could easily anticipate the moves of the other and form an effective attack. Kappa had always led them to safety and back and Eta had always pushed Iota and Kappa to persevere. Iota's distraction though proved to be fatal as Alpha managed to blast a light on the ground Iota was on and blew her back. Delta, Kappa, and Sigma were horrified as they were too slow to stop Alpha from impaling her hand on Iota's chest.

Kappa stood horrified as she watched Iota gasp in pain and soon slowly dissolve into light as Alpha absorbed what was Iota. Iota's armor was all that was left and Alpha used the Red Lantern ring to disintegrate the armor. Iota's scythes though were picked up by Alpha as she began to use them in her rampage, this time she seemed to be more focused on her targets. When before she just wanted everything to be destroyed, she was finally focused on one specific target: the League. Alpha snarled and using the Red Lantern, she flew up high before powering up a large beam. John, recognizing her intent, quickly formed shield in front of the blast and grunted at the sheer power that the Alpha fragment was exhibiting. It was one thing for a ring to be powered by willpower or by feeding off the fear of others. It was another thing entirely when a Lantern Ring is being powered by pure raw emotion: and the Alpha was powered by not only anger but she now had focus.

John managed to protect everyone from the blast but Alpha used the blast as a distraction to be able to get to John and grab him by the helm of his shirt. John felt guilt and sorrow grip his heart as he saw the crazed look in Shayera's eyes as she slammed him into the street. He groaned but it was cut short into a moan of pain as she began to beat him with a red baseball bat. She was focused on getting her revenge on John: for cutting her wings, for leaving her for dead, and for forgetting about her. Was she irrational? She doesn't know. All she can feel is the rage and it felt good to finally feel something other than a shadow of emotions or apathy. She was suddenly thrown into a car as Superman pinned her down while Diana and Batman quickly went to check on John.

"Superman," snarled Alpha quietly. It sent chills down Superman's spine to hear such a demented tone in Shayera's voice. Using the scythes, Alpha rammed the blades onto Superman who screamed in pain as she managed to push him back. He fell to the floor and was treated to another shock to his head. Delta and Kappa leapt into action and tried to fight back against Alpha. She screamed in rage and used her ring to trap Kappa in a bubble. Kappa used her sledgehammer however to break free, using its magnetic polar to break through the Red Lantern power. Delta placed force-fields around the League and citizens as she quickly jumped on Alpha's back and took out an orb from her satchel. It was glass and it was pulsating a blue light. Delta threw it at Alpha and it shattered at her feet. Electricity shocked Alpha as multiple lightning bolts struck her. Alpha screamed as she was knocked into a building and was stunned from the amount of power behind the orb. Delta and Kappa cautiously approached the building, Diana and Batman following them. Alpha was seen twitching on the ground as she tried to stand up. Kappa gripped her sledgehammer and knocked Alpha out with one swing.

"A bit excessive don't you think?" asked Batman.  
"Not when it's my body." said Delta as she moved to check on Alpha's condition. Kappa stood guard over Delta as Batman and Diana watched. Sigma was in her own turmoil meanwhile as she helped the Lantern sit down at a safe distance. Her memories… they were less happy than she wanted them to be. So much stress, anger, solemnness, and grief had consumed Shayera's life. Sigma for the first time was feeling something akin to anger when the last memory of Shayera Hol passed through her mind. It was all their fault.

John groaned as he sat up and stretched his tired muscles. Alpha was proving to be a very dangerous foe. He felt his heart tear a bit when he recalled Beta's sacrifice. She was really brave to take a bullet for Diana, someone whom Beta fears. That's when it hit John. Beta might be Shayera's fear fragment but what was it that he had always been taught? In the presence of fear, courage prevails? Beta wasn't just Shayera's fear but she was also Shayera's courage. John was relieved that at least Beta was spared from Alpha's rampage but that relief was short-lived when Sigma turned to look at him.

"It was you." she whispered. John didn't have any idea what she was talking about when she said it louder the next time, "It was you. You did this to me."

John felt his eyes widen as he realized that Sigma remembered that night. Shayera's creative and happy fragment was looking at him with such betrayal and unhappiness that it hurt to see her look at him that way. Her golden eyes were filled with unshed tears as she said, "You did this to me. You… you hurt me."

"Shayera-"

"Shayera's dead because of you," said Sigma, "She's not Shayera. I'm not Shayera anymore… because you… you wanted me to get punished… to hurt as much as when you were hurt."

"No, it wasn't like that," said John, attempting to explain himself but Sigma backed away from him and moved towards the building where Batman, Diana, Delta, and Kappa were. John quickly got up and ignored the pain in his muscles as he followed Sigma, intending to stop her. Who knows how the other fragments will react or if they already knew? With the current situation with the Alpha fragment, John was worried that all their problems was about to hit the fan. John managed to catch up to Sigma and grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. Sigma's golden eyes had running tears and John was crushed to see it.

"Sigma, wait!" called out John but Sigma immediately grabbed onto Kappa and took her to the side where she whispered the memory. John could only watch as she used her powered gloves to knock back Batman and Diana. The electric force was enough to cause Batman to lose consciousness while Diana laid stunned. Delta and Kappa looked at Sigma in surprise when she said, "IT'STHEIR FAULT!"

"What?" asked Kappa. She looked at Sigma but remained on guard over Alpha as Delta approached the unhappy fragment.

"THEY ARE THE REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS! WHY WE ARE THIS WAY! WHY WE ARE DYING!" screamed Sigma. For Delta and Kappa, it was unsettling to see the happy fragment so unhappy. Delta, however, listened to her words and turned to John who was standing in the doorway. Delta took in his stiff posture and the grief etched on his face. Knowing the signs of guilt, Delta asked, "Why?"

"We… were pushed by magic to do it. We had no control over our actions." said John, trying to find the right words.

"Pushed? Pushed, how?" asked Delta, not satisfied with the Lantern's answer.

"Pushed as in... pushed as in…" trailed off John, hesitant in his answer, "We had the desires in the first place but we never wanted to act on them. Klarion the Witch Boy made a deal with Dr. Arden and Dr. Moon that in exchange for some magical services then they would provide him with some scientific help. Zatanna and Constantine had given us the run down."

"So… you wanted this to happen?" asked Delta.

"What? No! We-"

"Stop lying," said Sigma, her teeth gritted, "They need to pay!"

"Stop it Sigma," said Delta, "we cannot afford to think this way."

"You're siding with them?" whispered Sigma.

"I'm not siding with anyone," argued Delta, "We need to think rationally in this. We are in a precarious situation already."

"We're dying!" screamed Sigma, "We're dying because of them! It won't matter if we can 'fuse' back together or not. It doesn't matter if we can become Shayera Hol or not! They are the reason we are like this! Why we are being hunted down! Why we can never be our own person!"

"I KNOW!" yelled Delta, "I know. We can't play the blame game though, Sigma. Logically speaking, we all die someday. I suggest you get over it though and help us solve this." Sigma had this look of disbelief on her face as Delta turned around to the Alpha. John was feeling a little awkward having witnessed the fight between the fragments and turned his attention away from them, trying to distract himself. It was a fatal mistake.

Sigma felt something break within her as dark thoughts began to consume her and whispered, "Then I'm sorry you feel that way."

Kappa noticed the flaming aura that surrounded Sigma and watched as Sigma's golden eyes were suddenly black. She ran, not thinking, feeling confident that she will be able to stop Sigma's attack. It was the one time Kappa didn't want to feel so confident. Kappa threw herself between Delta and Sigma and took the blow. She choked and gasped as Sigma's hand was inside her chest. Kappa felt… _peace_.

Delta turned in horror as the light particles that used to be Kappa was absorbed into Sigma. The Lantern was staring in horror as well. Delta looked as the flaming aura that was surrounding Sigma intensified. Sigma looked at Delta and said, "You picked wrong."

Delta had little time to react. Logically speaking, she had to be the Flash to move out of the way that quickly. She only had time to throw her satchel at the speeding Lantern who caught it. Delta only gave him a slight nod before she was turned into light particles. Sigma absorbed her and turned her attention to the Lantern. Gone was the playful and happy look and in its place was a cold calculating smile.

"I don't think I have ever felt this confident about my ideas, John, even if the numbers say it's impossible," said Sigma, "I should thank you."

"Sha… Sigma don't do anything." pleaded Lantern. Sigma only smirked and grabbed Delta's shield generator and Kappa's sledgehammer.

"I was foolish to believe that only knowing joy and spreading joy was the correct way to live a life. To create wondrous things in order to help people. Now I know that it's illogical to help people that don't want you anymore. That want to hurt you. To kill you."

"It's not like that," tried John, but Sigma instead trapped him inside a light shield. He used his ring to try and burst through the shield as Sigma approached the stunned form of Alpha. She took the sledgehammer and twisted the handle, causing the hammer to electrify. Sigma struck down on Alpha's chest and Alpha screamed in pain. John watched in horror as Sigma swung the hammer, causing light particles to separate from Alpha. The light particles began to take shape, the forms of Iota and Omega taking shape. The yellow eyes of Iota and the red eyes of Omega were all that was noticeable until Sigma absorbed them. Sigma's flaming aura seemed to increase. All that was left was Alpha-Epsilon.

Sigma again used the hammer on her and Alpha-Epsilon split into two separate light particles. Lantern watched in horror as one screamed in insanity while the other screamed in agony. Sigma reached out to the one screaming in insanity and absorbed the particles. She looked at the one screaming in agony and said, "Good-bye Epsilon."

She reversed the handle of the hammer until the electricity turned from blue to purple. Sigma screamed as she hit the formed particles of Epsilon. John heard himself crying out in rage and fear as Epsilon screamed in agony one final time before the light particles faded in the air. Sigma watched in glee as the particles of Epsilon were erased. John couldn't believe it.

"What did you do?" he asked as he clutched Delta's satchel tightly.

"I erased Epsilon from existence. Memories are a hindrance and therefore serve no purpose to me." explained Sigma.

"So you keep Alpha? Are you insane?"

"Yes actually. I am. Congratulations John Stewart, Shayera Hol is dead." said Sigma and she laughed a chilling laugh as she grabbed the Red Lantern ring and used it to fly away in light speed.

"NO!" cried out John as Sigma disappeared in the sky. He put more power in his ring blasts than he did before but the shield wouldn't break. Superman and the others had originally been far away taking care of the remaining thugs and the Joker and Harley. After helping the civilians, Superman had noticed that the fragments, Bruce, Diana, and John were missing. He led the rest of the League to where the building was and found the Lantern inside a shield generator and Bruce and Diana knocked unconscious on the side.

"John! Where are the fragments? Where's Alpha?" asked Flash. John began his tale as Canary and Superman checked on Diana and Bruce. When John finished his report, everybody was shocked and horrified. Without memories, Shayera's future was bleak now. The only hope Shayera has left it seemed was Omicron, Beta, and the fragments that Luthor has. As John was released from his prison and they all teleported to the Watchtower, John had never felt as much hopelessness as he did now.

 ** _Hey readers guess what? FINALS WEEK IS OVER! Anyways, did you like the chapter or no? What do you suppose is Shayera's future now?_**


	13. Zeta

**Zeta**

John blasted the doors open into LexCorps. A week has passed since Sigma had flown away, the destruction of Epsilon-Shayera's Memories-was a huge shock for everybody. With Beta still in critical condition and Omicron MIA, the League's only hope to fight against Sigma was the Fragments Luthor has collected: Gamma, Eta, Theta, and Phi. Batman and Superman had demanded Luthor to hand over the Fragments for the sake of the planet, but he refused and threatened to reveal the League's dirty secret. It completely backfired on him though when Superman quickly issued a press conference and revealed to the world of Hawkgirl's actions in averting the Thanagarian Invasion and the way the League had been influenced by chaos magic in order to punish her.

There was a lot of lash back for this new piece of information. Reporters such as Lois Lane demanded to know why the League had withheld the information of Hawkgirl's involvement in driving away her own people away from Earth from the public, while heroes such as Mari, Mr. Terrific, and Wildcat had almost started a fight in the Watchtower against the League Founders for keeping critical information under wraps for so long. John and Mari had the final fight of their relationship. John could feel his head throb at the way things had ended between them. It could have ended better and he wouldn't have such a huge guilty conscious about it.

 _When the Founders had finished the press conference and went back to the Metro Tower, a huge group of heroes was waiting for them in the meeting room. Mari was among them and had immediately made a beeline for John. He glanced at Flash and J'onn for backup but they only backed away from him, not wanting to be a part of the drama. John sighed in defeat and followed Mari to a separate meeting room. On the walk to the room, John could see that Mari was basically shaking with fury. John could only sigh though, not feeling any resolve to defend himself for his actions. He did lie about Shayera's disappearance and his involvement regarding it from her. When they reached the meeting room, Mari stormed in first before she had rounded on John who closed the door to be sure that they had privacy and that Mari's screaming won't echo down the hall._

 _"_ _What were you thinking when you and the others decided to keep this a secret from us? From your own teammates? Your friends?" demanded Mari._

 _"_ _Look Mari, finding Shayera in fragments and then finding out about this whole conspiracy really put us on the edge. We are currently being judged by the world based on our actions, what we did to Hawkgirl is still something that we haven't managed to get passed yet, and right now, with a very volatile and dangerous fragment hiding God knows where… then could you please understand why we didn't want to handle the issue with other people?" said John._

 _"_ _Look John, I don't care what your reasons were. There was a good enough time for you to get over it and inform the rest of the League why we now have a homicidal and uncaring fragment wanting revenge and the elimination of the Justice League. This is information you do not keep secret and hope for things to be ok in the end." said Mari. John rubbed his eyes in weariness but couldn't really say anything. If it were Batman then he might have had something for this occasion._

 _"_ _Mari, we messed up, I get it. Right now though, I want to focus on the bigger picture and try to save what's left of Shayera so things can get back to normal." said John.  
"You don't get it John!" yelled Mari, exasperated at this man's stupidity, "Things can never go back to the way they were! You have lied about critical information and your decision to keep the rest of us in the dark has only made things worse!"_

 _"_ _What do you want me to do then?" yelled John, his head hurting at the stress this conversation was having on him._

 _"_ _I don't think I can see you anymore." said Mari, her gaze steady.  
"Wh-What?" choked John, shocked at the way this conversation had turned. _

_"_ _John, on some level we both knew that this relationship was only for convenience for the both of us. We have already been facing our own problems and this just takes the cake. I love you John, but only as a friend. I hope you understand." said Mari as she left the stupefied John in the empty room. John was very much stupefied about this turn of events. This wasn't how he had imagined their relationship to end. It was true that they were having problems in their relationship prior to the Cadmus event. Maria and John both lived very different lives and Mari wanted a partner that stayed with her more than three times every other week. John's commitment to the Green Lantern Corps however made it very difficult to try and work through their relationship problems. If John was to be honest though, it had to do with his desire to be away from Earth. His previous guilt over what he had done to Shayera and his assumption that he had killed her prompted him to take on risky missions into deep space._

 _John felt a small form of guilt over the way he was feeling. It hurt a little and didn't really affect him as much, for which he felt guilty at how he had treated Mari. It was sad, but John knew that Mari was a strong woman and that she will eventually move on from this._

 _John walked back to the meeting room where Wildcat was confronting Batman about the information.  
"We are a team! You may be a founder Batman, but you do not keep critical information away from the rest of us!" yelled Wildcat._

 _"_ _We are handling the situation. This is a Founders' problem only." said Batman._

 _"_ _No its not!" cried out Atom, "We have an unstable fragment that is currently seeking revenge on the whole League and you only now just decided to reveal why she would have reason to want to. We are a team!"_

 _"_ _We are fixing the problem!" said Batman.  
"How? Are you going to torture her again so she splits?" accused Firestorm. It was silent and Batman could only glare at Firestorm, who glared right back. It was a tense and awkward situation for the whole League where some agreed with Firestorm and Wildcat while others decided to still trust the Founders or stayed out of the way. In the end, it was decided that two separate teams were to be made. Wildcat, Firestorm, Mari, Atom, Huntress, and a few others were to form their own separate base equivalent to the Metro Tower out in the West. The two teams will still cooperate with each other, but the issues regarding trust and the truth caused a need for separate leadership. The Justice League remained intact, but the Justice Society moved out west to begin a new era of heroes._

John continued to blast through the doors, intending to reach the Fragments. They needed to find Sigma and stop whatever it was she planned to do. It might have been too late to save Shayera, but they can at least try to save her through the Fragments. John and Superman quickly infiltrated Luthor's office where he was sitting behind his desk, looking very irritated.  
"You know, I should call National Security and have them remove you both from here." threatened Luthor.

"If you did that then people will start to wonder why the League has a need to infiltrate your company." said Superman.

"Oh, like the time when you thought I planted a bomb in a children's park?" mocked Luthor. Superman only narrowed his eyes but didn't rise to the mockery. Instead he used his X-ray vision to try and locate where Luthor might keep the Fragments.

"What exactly do you want?" said Luthor.  
"You know what," growled John, "You need to let the Fragments go."

"On what grounds? You ticked off the Happy Fragment and now you want to try to unhinge the other ones?" asked Luthor.  
"You know very well that the Fragments are the only ones capable of finding Sigma. Why can't you just look at the bigger picture!" yelled Superman. Of all the times Lex Luthor had to be an ass, Superman was not going to stand by for it.

"Luthor! For once think of the people!" yelled Superman.

"I am!" screamed Luthor back, "Why do you think I green-lit Project Splitter? I knew that the League had the power to rule over mankind whenever they feel like it so I sanctioned for the project to pass in an effort to be sure that we at least controlled one future Justice Lord." snarled Luthor.

"And that's all I need." came the grim voice of Batman. Luthor turned in shock to see Batman casually standing on the window sill, a tape recorder in hand. Luthor snarled at Batman who merely smirked at Luthor.  
"So what's it going to be Luthor? Do you want us to reveal to the world your part in this conspiracy or are you going to cooperate?" asked Superman.

"Blackmail? Even I thought you were too much of a boy scout to resort to such means?" said Luthor.

"Desperate times, Luthor." was all Superman had to say on the matter. Luthor pressed a button on his desk and a hidden wall appeared behind them. The panel slid open to reveal a Fragment in a stasis tube, an oxygen mask in place and she was wearing a maroon tracksuit. John watched as this Shayera was suddenly awakened when Luthor released her from her hibernated environment. She walked out of the tube and removed the mask. She looked at them, blinking in surprise. John watched her carefully, trying to determine who this Fragment might be. Her maroon eyes looked at them all curiously before she moved to stand behind Luthor.

"Zeta," said Luthor, calmly and gently, "This is the Justice League. They require your services."

"Zeta? What happened to Eta, Gamma, and the two young Fragments?" asked Batman.

"Here they are," said Luthor, rolling his eyes at Batman's stupidity, "Dr. Arden had them fused back into Zeta. Here she is."

John could see the innocence of Phi and Theta reflecting in Zeta's eyes while her body position held the battle weary stance that Gamma held when he had seen her. As he watched the way Zeta stood by Luthor's side rigidly, he can see Eta's form in it. It was strange to see four different mental states of Shayera in their separate forms but to see them combined into Zeta was just as strange and surreal. Superman turned to Luthor and said, "You can leave now."

Luthor glared at Superman but obliged, deciding that it was not worth the extra headaches.

John approached Zeta and said, "We need your help. Do you remember us?"

Zeta only stared at John and he felt a little exposed to those maroon eyes. Figuring that Zeta wouldn't even have any of Shayera's memories, John turned away to let Batman and Superman make their decision.

"Snow Angel." said Zeta. John turned in surprise as Batman and Superman observed her. Zeta didn't change her position or expression, but she looked at John a little softer.

"What?" asked John, surprised. Was she remembering their Christmas together?

"You made a weird angel in the snow." said Zeta, elaborating. John felt his heart rise. Perhaps Epsilon hadn't been erased by Sigma after all. John watched as surprise also flitted across Zeta's face but she continued to look at John for elaboration. Batman and Superman looked at Zeta with interest as well. If Zeta can remember them, then perhaps it won't be difficult to persuade her to help them fight Sigma.

"Y-Yes," confirmed John, "Do you remember anything else?"

Of course she remembers him, why would he ask such a ridiculous question? Zeta understood that she is originally Shayera Hol but without the rest of her memories Zeta could only call herself Zeta. She looked at Batman and said, "I used to beat you in chess."

"Figures that that's the first memory she has of me." said Batman, a little annoyed but also a little relieved. Zeta smiled at Batman and said, "You helped me fly."

Batman blinked at her, surprised that Zeta could recall a memory so obscure. It had been a year before the Thanagarian Invasion and Shayera had helped Bruce out on a particularly nasty case involving Penguin. Shayera had shielded Batman from the rain of bullets that Penguin was spraying on them. Her wings took the brunt of the damage but the damage was done and Shayera was bedridden for an entire month. The damage though was to her head when she was hesitant in her fighting and flight capabilities, not taking her usual risks. Batman had to help her regain some of her spirit back and by the end of the week, she was back to herself again.

Superman didn't have any intentions of being a part of the current conversation until Zeta turned her gaze to him and said with a smile, "I get to pick the movie next time. I won the bet."  
"Bet?" asked Superman.

"You said I wouldn't be able to handle working for Luthor. I told you that you were too much of a wuss and you made me watch Romeo + Juliet," said Zeta, "Guess what? I lasted a whole two months working for Luthor. I win."

Superman smiled at the innocence behind the words and asked, "What else do you remember?"

As Zeta listed every single happy and innocent memory she had from childhood to her last memories with the League, Batman made the connection.

"Sigma may have disintegrated Epsilon, but she didn't erase her like we thought she did," said Batman, "Memories can never be erased, no matter how hard you try to bury them."

"So you're saying that Epsilon had found a way to live through Zeta?" asked Superman as John quietly talked with Zeta, enjoying the memory trip.

"The memories that Zeta have only exhibit innocence, perseverance, pranks, all light-hearted memories because of the Fragments that were used to combine Zeta." explained Batman, "If Beta were to be awake, she'd be experiencing memories of sadness and courage."

"Courage?" asked Superman.

"Don't forget Superman: in the presence of fear, courage prevails." said Batman. The two turned back to Zeta who had a large grin on her face as she listened to John's share of memories.

"Zeta," said Batman, to which Zeta immediately snapped at attention, no doubt it had to do with Gamma and Eta's training, "will you help us stop Sigma?"

"I will," said Zeta without hesitation, "I want to be whole again."

"You want Sigma to be a part of you?" asked John.

"Sigma was happiness," explained Zeta, "Dr. Arden said that with happiness, she also had dreams, desires, and ambition with creativity. I want to be whole again. I want to know what its like to have a dream. Something to desire."

"She's corrupted though." said Superman.  
"I thought we all were. Luthor is corrupted. Dr. Arden is corrupter. I can see that you are too. I thought it was all normal to have a little crazy in you." was all Zeta said. Batman and John decided to stay in LexCorp to further interrogate Luthor and Dr. Arden about the possible whereabouts of Omicron while Superman took Zeta with him back to the Watchtower where a different type of chaos was ensuing. Screams of agony was heard throughout the Watchtower and Superman immediately flew to the source, Zeta running right behind him. They reached the Medical Bay where several doctors and nurses were standing outside, throwing suggestions at each as to why the Beta fragment was screaming. Wally and J'onn were already inside when Superman came in, Zeta right behind him. Beta had straps placed on her and Superman was once again brought back to the day he had severed Shayera's wings off and left her for dead. He watched in sorrow as Beta fought against her straps while Wally and J'onn tried to calm her down. Zeta walked into the room and watched as the three Founders tried to comfort Beta and tell her that her fears were nonexistent. It was touching and Zeta walked closer to see if perhaps she could be of help. It was only when Zeta came nearer to Beta that the fear fragment stopped and looked at her. Wally and J'onn looked at Zeta in surprise, not expecting to see a different fragment in front of them.

Zeta could feel a pull towards Beta and she felt the same way. As Zeta reached out a hand towards Beta, Beta sighed and closed her eyes as she felt peace flow through her. Superman, Wally, and J'onn watched in amazement as Beta glowed until there was nothing but blue light and it transferred into Zeta. Zeta had her eyes closed and when she opened them, her maroon eyes were now a plum color. She looked at Superman as the memory of that fateful night passed through her, the sadness of losing her friends and their trust, the sorrow of knowing she will never fly again and the depression afterwards had hit her in waves. She smiled a broken smile though, intending to get past it. If she needed them to be whole again then she must get over her sadness and work with them.

Superman though knew that Zeta was experiencing new memories and said, "I know that Shayera is in there with you somewhere, and I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"I know." said Zeta, "I just wish I knew what forgiveness is supposed to feel like so I can give it to you."

"You will, we will find the others and you will be whole again." promised Superman. Zeta smiled and introduced herself to Wally and John. As she did though, a flash went across her eyes. Snowy mountains, a Chinese temple, and monks surrounding her. This is not a memory. Just as she experienced it though, the whole Watchtower shook and a red alarm was heard.

 ** _Hey readers, like or dislike? I feel like I might have rushed through this chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)_**


	14. Love and Compassion

**_Love and Compassion_**

Zeta knew who was attacking the Watchtower. The horrifying memories of rage, greed, and hatred were swarming in her head. This must be Sigma back from wherever she had hidden herself. Memories of the night the League had removed her wings clouded her vision where instead of sadness, rage and unhappiness was slowly making itself known in Zeta. She didn't like the feeling at all.

As she followed Superman to the Monitor Room, they saw a multicolored Lantern blasting at the Watchtower's defenses. Taking a closer look, Superman realized that Sigma didn't have just the Red Lantern anymore. She now wore the Yellow Lantern ring and an Orange Lantern ring. Superman looked over to John and asked, "Do you know anything about an Orange Lantern ring?"

"No!" cried out John as he ran to the hangar, "I haven't seen the Guardians yet, this is all new."

Having the technicians open the hangar door for him, John flew out into space to meet with Sigma. It was terrifying. John had only ever known about the Green Lanterns and the Yellow Lanterns. It never occurred to him that there were more than two colors of the Lantern Corps. Sigma wore a red armor that was generated by the Red Lantern ring and a yellow mask that resembled her old Thanagarian mask generated by the yellow ring. The orange ring was what was firing the shots into the Watchtower's shield. John could see that the black wings that used to be on Alpha were now a sickly pair of skeletal wings on Sigma. The colors clashing together looked strange, but it did nothing to make Sigma appear any less menacing and dangerous. John flew into action and immediately blocked her next barrage. She turned to him, giving John a glimpse of her changing eye color. John could almost see the hatred aimed at him through Shayera's eyes and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her not look at him that way.

"Lantern," she hissed. Her voice sounded as though three were speaking at the same time and John knew that this must be the instability Question had informed them about. So much hate and anger and unhappiness must be running through Sigma's head right now and John knew that he was one of the main causes for it. Shielding himself from her blasts, John flew away from the Watchtower, intending to draw her away so the heroes can get ready to defend themselves better. He flew across the void, Sigma chasing after him and attempting to either capture him or blast him.

"Sigma!" he cried out, "I know you're upset but we can help you."  
"DECIEVER!" roared Sigma and she continued the chase.

"Sigma we can put you back together again! We can he-"

"-SHUT UP!" roared Sigma, "I AM META!"

She unleashed a volley of barrages at John and he barely had the time to dodge them all. Just when it seemed like he was going to falter, an energy blast from one of the Javelins hit Sigma, now Meta, in the back. She was blasted forward towards John who constructed a cage around her. It was a foolish mistake as he learned, when she unleashed all three energies from the three Lantern Rings around her to form an explosive burst. John grunted in pain as the construct deconstructed and he was left with a killer headache. Looking up, he was about to get blasted again when another shot from the Javelin distracted Meta. Looking into the Javelin, John spotted Zeta at the controls. He was surprised to see her manning the ship but then recalled that while Zeta didn't have all of Shayera's memories, she still had some of them. Maneuvering so she was facing away from the Earth, Zeta fired the cannons again, this time Meta quickly avoiding the blasts. John began to make his attacks, trying to knock Meta unconscious but it was one power ring and a ship versus three power rings.

John honestly couldn't determine how Meta was able to control three power rings when it was already a feat to use one power ring. How did Sigma come across the Yellow Lantern ring? Did she happen to run into Sinestro during her absence? And what was the whole concept behind the Orange Lantern ring? How is it that Shayera's fragments were capable of finding more Lantern Rings than John thought was possible?

Zeta's mind was entirely on defending John and the others. She will not allow the dangerous part of herself to harm the League. Zeta knew that Meta was just hurting, she was still angry and feeling betrayed. Zeta knew because Meta was projecting those feelings so powerfully. It was hard not to hear the anger, the hate, and the unhappiness that Meta was feeling. A rush of memories was what helped Zeta understand Meta's predicament. If they can capture her and contain Meta, then they had a chance to help Meta. Another memory flashed through Zeta's mind, this one not of Shayera's life but more recently.

 _She was flying through space, quickly closing the distance between herself and her location. She passed by the Ortega Moon, one of the three moons of Thanagar. As she approached the city of Thalrassa, she unleashed a volley of energy at the Gordanians who were attempting to shoot her down. The sight of her fellow Thanagarians in chains brought a surge of new hatred and rage that she couldn't contain herself anymore. Using the power of the Red Lantern ring, she sliced through all the Gordanians who were foolish enough to try and stop her. She could sense the fear in them, the absolute horror and she basked in it. She reveled in their horror and just when she was going to unleash another volley of energy, a new light appeared in front of her. It was yellow in color and she reached into it, knowing what it was because she had done the same thing when the Red Lantern appeared to her. The Yellow Lantern appeared from the light and Shayera took hold of it, reaching inside with her right hand so the Yellow ring can be placed. Once she felt another power surge flow through her, she felt unstoppable._

 _With her right hand, she unleashed the power of the Yellow ring while with her left she unleashed the rage behind the Red ring. The Gordanians stood no chance against her. They were ill prepared for the power that was behind the Lantern rings. Resting only to_ _charge her rings, she singlehandedly eradicated the Gordanians' Invasion Force and soon followed the survivors to their home world. She showed no mercy to the Gordanians. She brought down cities, slaughtered many Gordanians and even toppled their empire. She was unstoppable. When all that was left of the Gordanian Empire was a few straggling survivors, she felt… empty._

 _She wasn't satisfied. She wanted to fight more, to feel the pleasure of winning, to know that she is the best, to steal all their valuables and call them her own. She had left a hidden stash of treasures that she had taken from the Gordanians. Did she need them? No, but they were hers now. To know that she won't be able to continue that pile brought a sense of misery in her and she needed to find more. Just as she thought this, an orange glow appeared before her. She reached into it excitedly, knowing that this meant more power for her. When she withdrew her left hand, the Orange ring was already on her finger._

 _Knowing that she was only capable of receiving this much power because she's halfway formed, she needs to find the other fragments and force them to fuse back with her. It's the only way to receive more power._

Zeta gasped as the memory faded and she looked up at Meta who was busy trying to kill John. John. Zeta could only remember the wonderful times she had with John. The overwhelming love she still has for him. If there was one thing that was consistent throughout the memories she has of Shayera, even after the whole fiasco of the desert, she still loved John. Did it make sense? Absolutely not, and yet for Zeta, there was no one else that she would give her life for. Based on how he looked when they had met again, she knew he still loved her as well. She still loved the League as well. Despite their actions, she now knows that it was not their own actions that night. The amount of time they were willing to put for her spoke of how much she mattered to them as well.

Something stirred within Zeta, it was consuming her. It felt like a new hope. She loves them and they love her back, and that was enough strength to get her going. A bright pink light appeared before her and she had to stop the Javelin in order to properly see it. It was… calling to her and something within her told her to reach in. She did so, feeling something push against her hand. As she grasped it and pulled it out she saw that in her hand was now carrying a pink lantern that was more star-shaped than lantern. Enthralled by the surge of energy, Zeta could feel the energy surge within her. She was trying to understand what was happening. She was engulfed in the pink light right when the ship around her exploded.

John was desperately trying to contain Meta but with three rings on one, it was proving to be very difficult. John didn't know why Zeta was suddenly not firing when he saw a pink light appear inside the ship. Meta saw the light too and snarled before she turned her attention from John to Zeta. Recognizing that Zeta was inheriting a Lantern light, Meta wanted it and the only way to do it was to consume Zeta's essence. So long as Meta remains the Alpha, then she won't have to worry about having Zeta taking control of the body. Firing all three rings at once onto the ship, John reacted to late when the Javelin exploded.

"NO!" he screamed, horrified that he had been too stumped to defend Zeta. Meta flew close to the wreckage, trying to find Zeta when a pink blast shot her back. Meta quickly reoriented herself and looked up to see Zeta in a Pink uniform with a star in the middle of her chest. John though was amazed and was quick to realize that Zeta was wearing the Star Sapphire uniform… what?

Looking at Zeta, John now realizes and understands where the villainess Star Sapphire gets her power now. The Star Sapphire Corps is another form of the Lantern corps. It amazed John to realize this new information and wondered if perhaps the Star Sapphire Corps was more neutral or not. Instead of attacking John like the villainess does, Zeta immediately began to fight back against Meta. Using a ring instead of a crown, Zeta was quickly beating back Meta, taking the element of surprise to her advantage. John joined the fray, feeling a little better now that he knew Zeta could help him a little better now. As they pushed back Meta and tried to surround her, Meta screamed in rage and unleashed a giant wave of light towards them, Zeta and John quickly formed a shield to protect themselves. When the light faded, they quickly tried to find Meta but she was no longer there. She had taken their distraction as her cue to leave and had abandoned the battle. For how long, who knows?

John turned to Zeta to see her looking down at herself in wonderment at her newfound power. Flying towards her, John asked, "How do you feel?"

"Love." whispered Zeta before looking at John with so much love in her eyes that it took John's breath away. It was the same look Shayera had given him before the Invasion had happened. He flew alongside her back to the Watchtower where the others had been quickly repairing the damage made onto the satellite. When Zeta followed after John into the Monitor Room where the other founding members were, they were shocked to see her in the Star Sapphire Corps uniform.

"Uh, Zeta?" asked Flash as he zipped right next to her, "Are you… still helping us?"

"Yes," said Zeta, confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're wearing the Star Sapphire costume. It looks better on you for sure, but still…" said Flash. Confused, Zeta tried to recover memories of anything related to Star Sapphire but nothing pops up. Nothing except the fear she had felt when watching John fall due to a pink light. She turned to John worriedly and he said, "It's nothing to be afraid of. You're just something special."

"So then, how many rings are we possibly dealing with here?" asked Superman, "And why is only the Fragments that are capable of harnessing this much power?"

"Because they are at their basest emotion." explained Batman. Everybody looked at him for more information and he continued, "Omega is Shayera's pure rage. If I'm right, then the Red Lantern ring is powered by such emotion at its critical mass and since Omega can only feel rage, then it was obvious that the Ring had sought her out and chosen her. With Meta, wherever she went she had found power in fear and whatever emotion orange represents before she came back here. Meta can only feel unhappiness, rage, and if I'm right, then a need for revenge on us."  
"I was close enough to read her memories." said Zeta.

"How?" asked Diana.

"I… I don't know," said Zeta, "I was only able to see that she had returned to Thanagar and had liberated them from the Gordanians."

"Meta had actually done a selfless act?" asked John.  
"No," said Zeta, "She wanted revenge on them for causing problems in the first place. She also wanted their treasures and weapons. She has them hidden in a moon close to Thanagar… I used to spend family vacations there."

"Then we can assume that Orange can signify selfishness and greed. Sigma had absorbed Delta, Kappa, Iota, and Alpha because they have a form of a one track mind, something easy to control over. Delta only searches for logical and analytical solutions, Kappa is a soldier, Iota is dedication and obedience, and the Alpha—the real Shayera—was already driven insane by Dr. Arden and then the Joker. With Sigma's creativity, she was able to use the only emotions she needs to use the rings." said Batman.

"What about Zeta then? How did you get a hold of the Star Sapphire power?" asked John.

"I kept thinking about all of you. I still remember that despite all that had happened, I still loved you all." said Zeta. Her confession made the pink ring shine brightly and everybody was able to feel the love that was radiating from it. If they didn't believe her, they do now. Wally was overcome with it and ran to hug her while the others could only bask in the feeling that they had been forgiven.

"I will do anything in my power to keep you all safe, even if it is from myself." promised Zeta and with that, an Indigo light appeared next to her. Everybody watched amazed as the light shone brighter and Zeta cautiously reached into the light and pulled out a staff. John blinked in surprise at the staff. It had an opening at the top that was glowing purple and they all watched as a purple ring floated out of it. Zeta extended her hand to it and it slipped on, engulfing her in a purple light. She looked down to see that she now wore a purple lantern uniform with the pink outline of the Star Sapphire uniform.

"You're going to need to ask the Guardians about a phenomenon like this John," said Superman, "We're going to need all information available if we are going to help Shayera get back together again."

"On it." said John, turning around in order to quickly head to Oa and get information. Zeta almost followed when another vision attacked her.

 _She was back at the temple on the snowy mountain, the monks were walking around or meditating in the altar while she meditated next to the fireplace. She looked over to the side to see the recovering fragment, Epsilon, snoozing after finally calming down._

"Epsilon!" cried out Zeta.

"Epsilon?" asked Flash.

"She's not erased!" cried out Zeta happily. This meant that there more memories that weren't lost.

"How do you know?" asked Batman.

"A vision. I had one before; it was on the mountains, it was snowing, and in a temple." explained Zeta excitedly.  
"Do you know how the temple looks like?" asked Batman. Quickly grabbing a pen and pencil from a nearby station, Zeta drew the temple and it only took one glance from Bruce to know where it is.

"Come with me." said Batman and Zeta followed him to one of the Javelins where they made their way to Tibet while the others continued to set about fixing the Watchtower.

John sped through space quickly, needing the information and already wanting to return to the Watchtower. With Zeta regaining memories and having offered forgiveness to them, John was beginning to feel hope that he and Shayera can be together again. It will be difficult sure, but John was always ready for a challenge. It took several hours before he made it to Oa, and already he can tell that the Guardians were worried about something.  
"John Stewart," replied Herupa, one of the Guardians, "What brings you back to Oa?"

"My friend has recently acquired control over the Star Sapphire ring and an Indigo ring." explained John and he watched as surprise and a little relief was etched on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" asked John.

"We have been feeling a fluxuation of power in the Universe. If your friend is the one that is reawakening several rings in this portion of the Universe, then we have nothing to fear about. Tell us, has she been able to harness the power of the other rings yet?" asked Gunthet.

"How did you know she was a 'she'?" asked John.

"We can feel her soul, but we haven't been able to locate which one is the real her. We are able to feel four soul essences that are alike." explained Basilus.

Deciding to ask about the fourth one later, John explained, "She has been split apart by magic and now we have three parts that are willing to work with us and the fourth part lost in the power of the Yellow, Red, and Orange Lantern rings."

"You must quickly unify her then, John Stewart," ordered Gunthet, "There is a great evil that is churning and we will need her power sooner rather than later."

"What evil? Maybe I can try to get rid of it." offered John.  
"This evil is beyond the capabilities of even an army of Green Lanterns," explained Basilus, much to John's surprise, "If you are speaking the truth and your friend has already mastered control over five of the seven rings of the Emotional Spectrum, then we have a chance to defeat the evil before it rises."

"There are seven? Aside from the Green Lantern, what is left?" asked John.

"The Blue Lantern." said Gunthet.

Zeta and Batman flew the Javelin down gently in front of the temple. Batman knew it was years since he had last been here, the final years he spent before donning the Batman image was on meditation and confronting his demons. He had only told Shayera about it once and it would seem that either Omicron had subconsciously chosen this temple or Epsilon had remembered it and had hidden there after reforming from Sigma's attack. As they entered the temple, Bruce was brought back memories of his young adult life when he was in his final years training to become the Batman. Looking around, he let Zeta lead the way while he trailed behind. When they reached their location, Bruce saw that two fragments were just sitting in front of the fireplace. One was huddled tightly into a ball while the other was in a lotus position.

"Omicron?" asked Zeta. The one in the Lotus position turned and Bruce was again greeted with Omicron's ghostly eyes.

"Bruce." greeted Omicron. She stood up and gestured for the other fragment, Epsilon to stand as well.

"How have you been?" asked Bruce.  
"Enlightened." said Omicron. As she said so she brought up her hand to show that she was now the wielder of the Blue Lantern ring.

"What have you been doing?" asked Zeta, curiously.

"Coming to terms with my faults, with my guilt, and with my betrayal." said Omicron, "I know from Epsilon that Sigma had gone on a rampage."

"She absorbed Delta, Kappa, Iota, Omega, and has taken control over the Alpha." explained Zeta.  
"And we need to separate her first from the Alpha before we stand a chance against her." said Bruce.  
"How so?" asked Omicron.  
"The Alpha is the only way you can remain in full control. The reason why Sigma is still the dominant fragment is because she has total control over the Alpha." explained Bruce.

"Then when we have control over Alpha," said Omicron, "Either I or… Theta?"

"Zeta." said Zeta.

"Then either I or Zeta should have control over the Alpha." said Omicron.

"Exactly," said Bruce, "but it will be better if you three formed into a single fragment."

"How?" asked Omicron.  
"Reach out your hand. Of us three, I can feel that you are the stronger one." said Zeta. When Omicron extended her hand, she watched as Zeta closed her eyes and allowed herself to disappear into a light and was absorbed into Omicron. Omicron groaned and fell to her knees, assaulted by old and new memories. Bruce watched as Epsilon shakily stood on two legs and walked over to him. While Omicron remained recovering, Bruce asked Epsilon, "How much do you remember of me?"

"Everything." whispered Epsilon. Bruce saw that her brown eyes were watery and knew that she was remembering that night.  
"If it means anything to you, know that I am sorry." said Bruce.  
"I know." said Epsilon, "They made me think you were dead."

Blinking in surprise, Bruce asked, "Can you tell me what they did to you?"

Instead of replying, Epsilon only reached her hand to his face and Bruce was then assaulted with her memories.

 ** _Coming up next: Epsilon shares all the memories of Dr. Arden's experiments with Bruce._**

 ** _Hey readers :) hope you liked the chapter :) thanks for reading and tell me if you liked it or not :) happy Monday :)_**


	15. Memories

**_Memories_**

{Bruce was disoriented for a little bit, his vision a blur until he saw himself in a small room. He didn't know what he was seeing until he realized it was Shayera's point of view. Her vision was obscured with tears as she vaulted herself against the door, repeating the process over and over.  
"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" she cried out. Bruce could feel the emotions run through him: the terror, the anxiousness, and the anger course through his mind. It was strange to be able to feel someone else's emotions and to feel it just as vividly as his.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I CAN'T… PLEASE!" cried out Shayera. The agony in her voice made Bruce feel horrible and it wasn't until a small hatch opened up directly eye level to Shayera that he was able to see Dr. Arden outside.  
"Your crimes against the Earth must be handed out," explained Dr. Arden, but Bruce knew he was only lying to her in order to get her mind broken, "The League has no jurisdiction in handing out punishment."

"Please," whimpered Shayera, "They already cut off my wings… please… they hate me already, they already punished me, please let me out."

The hurt and the sorrow that pierced through Bruce was vivid and he almost believed he was feeling it himself. Looking at Shayera's point of view though made it difficult to separate himself from hers. The hatch closed and Shayera began to sob. Bruce was surprised at being able to read through her thoughts as she began to curse herself and damn herself for even existing. The hurt and self-hate Shayera redirected at herself was so intense and severe that Bruce wondered if Shayera ever made any suicidal attempts before the League had got to her in their magic-induced state.

The room began to shrink and Shayera screamed, throwing herself against the door with more urgency. Bruce watched as her vision obscured as blood ran down her head as she sobbed and begged to be let out. Bruce closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything anymore but Shayera's cries persisted and continued to go on. Her fear began to increase as the room continued to shrink and she began to claw at the walls, not caring that her fingernails were being ripped apart. Bruce felt the fear and pain go through his body, the abject terror that continued to consume her every being. It wasn't until she knocked herself unconscious that Bruce was spared from those feelings.

Bruce was gasping, the feelings almost taking up his entire being until the vision changed to Shayera strapped to a medical table. She began to thrash once her fear began to override her senses and her urgency to flee was all she thought of. Bruce could only see what Shayera sees, but even in her panic he can see Dr. Arden with a small boy next to him. The boy had his hair twisted up to make it seem like horns while he stroked an orange cat in his arms. Bruce had no doubt in his mind that this was Klarion the Witch Boy.

"Her fear is delicious," purred Klarion. It was all Shayera could hear before a magical current went through her. She screamed as the magic ripped her mind apart, causing Bruce to feel an intense headache go through him. Shayera's fear made it impossible to think and she needed to think in order to try to find a way out, she needed to separate her fear from herself, she needed to…

Darkness was all Bruce could see when a new vision opened before his eyes. So much fear and anxiety but a small amount of bravery was all Bruce could feel before it was ripped away from him. He felt empty… incomplete. He heard sobbing and fearful cries through the haze of unconsciousness before he heard Dr. Arden say, "The Beta fragment is a successful test run, but the outcome was… unexpected…"}

{"Hawkgirl, wake up." ordered Dr. Arden. Shayera opened her eyes and Bruce knew that this was another memory. She was strapped to the table and she saw Dr. Arden staring over at her.

"Well now that the filthy hawk has awakened, let's begin with the questions." said Dr. Arden as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Shayera.

"What did you do to me?" questioned Shayera. Her memories shifted through and Bruce could tell that she was strapped to the table for days.

"Answer me," demanded Shayera, her voice hoarse after screaming for days.

"Now, traitor," said Dr. Arden, "How do you feel to know that most of this planet wants you dead?"

"Shut up," snarled Shayera, not willing to think about it. Bruce almost wanted to rip himself away from the memory so he can tell Epsilon that she is not hated and that she has friends to count on, but he needed to know more about what happened to her so he watched and felt as Shayera's anger flared.

"No, I will not. Now answer the questions," ordered Dr. Arden. It was then that a high pitch noise was heard and Shayera shook her head, trying to stop it from bothering her as she listened to Dr. Arden ask her, "Now, tell me your secrets Hawkgirl."

"That's not my name." hissed Shayera as the pitched noise got louder.

"No, you lost your name the day you betrayed this planet. You only have your traitor name to call your own, Hawkgirl." explained Dr. Arden, making loud scratching noises with his pen. Bruce felt Shayera's rage rise within her and knew what Dr. Arden was attempting to do.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Shayera, the pitched noise turning into a ringing and the scratching on the clipboard only getting louder.

"No, traitor-"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE PLANNING! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WANTED TO DESTROY THE EARTH! I DIDN'T KNOW!" yelled Shayera, her anger rising as the ringing almost became deafening.  
"LIAR!" yelled Dr. Arden and Bruce could feel Shayera's rage fall over the edge.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M NOT LYING!" screamed Shayera.

"LIAR! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE INVASION AND THEIR PLANS BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T THEN YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE REVEALED OUR WEAKNESSES!" screamed Dr. Arden. Shayera's anger clouded around Bruce's mind. It was strange to feel it because it wasn't his own anger and to have to pronounce in his mind was a dizzying experience.

"I AM A SOLDIER! I THOUGHT I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING! I DIDN'T KNOW! GET ME OFF THIS TABLE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" cried out Shayera. The pang of loneliness and hurt that stabbed through Shayera also stabbed through Bruce and he knew it was because at that moment, Shayera didn't even have a home to call her own.

"YOU HAVE NO HOME! YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO! I KNOW ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT ALL YOU'LL EVER BE TO US IS JUST A FILTHY HAWK!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Shayera, her voice hoarse but her rage continuing to fuel her. Dr. Arden rose from his seat and with a wave of his hand, the entire medical table electrified and shocked Shayera as she continued to scream threats and hurl insults in the midst of her pain. Bruce could feel the creeping magic set upon Shayera and knew that she didn't feel it at the time and when she finally got knocked into unconsciousness, her warcry was heard coming from the other end of the room. }

{To have the sudden disappearance of her emotions go away was jarring but to have them come back full force was another jarring experience for Bruce because he can't anticipate what emotions will play out. When he felt a full force of her happiness, he was shocked to feel it. Shayera's eyes opened and he saw that she was sitting down at the conference table in the Watchtower.

"Hey Shay," smiled Wally and Bruce felt Shayera's happiness spike as she smiled and said, "Hey, how are you?"

"Really well, and you?" asked Wally. Just when Shayera was about to respond, Diana and Superman walked in and smiled at her. Shayera smiled back and waved as J'onn phased into the room and greeted her with a smile. Bruce watched as Shayera nodded hello at another Bruce Wayne. He didn't smile but he nodded in greeting. Shayera's happiness was surging through her in large doses that when her vision went from the Watchtower to a medical room was shocking and off-putting.

Shayera struggled in her seat, straps holding her in as needles stuck to her arm continued to pump purple sedatives into her. Shayera began to struggle as she looked around the room, trying to find out where she was placed. She saw a large window to see Dr. Arden was standing on the other side of the glass.  
"Good morning, Hawkgirl," he said, "Did you love the dream I have given you?"

"Please…" whispered Shayera, wanting it back, "give it back."

"You want the dream back? I saw you smiling in your sleep, so it must have been something good." noted Dr. Arden.

"Please," begged Shayera, "Please give it back. I've done everything you've asked, please."

"Yes, you _have_ been a compliant patient haven't you?" said Dr. Arden, "You've already given us scientific breakthroughs and medicinal knowledge already."

"Please… please…" begged Shayera. Bruce witnessed multiple memories flash through his head of Shayera's weeks spent in the Doctor's hands. She had been kept in a dark room and the only light provided to her was when they opened up the small hatch to pass food and water to her. They asked questions to her and she answered them, most of them regarding Thanagarian technology and weaponry. Bruce made a mental note to research who has the information in case they were going to use it for any nefarious purposes. Shayera's desperation to have that happy moment was clear in her head and Bruce could feel it intermingle with his own emotions. This explains why Sigma had reacted so desperately earlier, forcing the others to fuse back into her. In Shayera's desperation for happiness, she intermingled the two together because it was what she was currently feeling during their splitter process.

"Well then, I believe you do deserve this brief reward." said Dr. Arden as he pressed a button on his side of the glass. Shayera was immediately knocked back into her hallucinated daydreams, enjoying the illusion of not being a traitor and having her friends back. Bruce could sense the magic corrupt her all around and could feel as her happiness, her desperation, and her dreams get ripped away from her, knocking her back into unconsciousness. Her emptiness growing to an even more severe state.}

{Shayera ran down the hall, her confidence growing as no one has spotted her yet. She was going to escape and today was the day. She needed to warn the League. They did something to her. Something she can't understand yet. She can't feel and it was… she doesn't know what to think. Using her military experience, Shayera pushed herself forward, needing to escape. Bruce felt it again, the magical surge and realized that they wanted Shayera to believe that she was escaping. The magical energy knocked Shayera down and Bruce could feel three separate surges escaping her body. As Shayera was knocked unconscious, he heard Shayera's voice ask, "Who are you?"

"None of your concern." came the voice of Dr. Arden.

"I can't find… can't find…" whispered Shayera.

"Go to sleep, Kappa. All will be explained later." said Dr. Arden.

"Dr. Arden?"

"Dr. Moon… something has occurred that we did not anticipate."

"Oh?"

"Instead of one, three fragments had emerged."

"Interesting, I wonder if we might be able to split more from her."

"Perhaps we can. Waller is looking for a way to control the fragments and have them keyed to her commands. Perhaps this is a unique opportunity presented to us."

It was the last she heard in this haze of memories.}

{The new memories presented to him were in a classroom like setting. Shayera was frantically scribbling equations, trying to desperately solve something. Bruce had no idea what until he heard her thoughts.

'Think, Shayera! Think! They left a bomb behind and you need to stop it. You need to solve this now before everybody hates you even more. They promised that I'll be free so think!'

Bruce watched her solve equation after equation with finesse and was surprised that she was capable of solving these complicated math problems that would have taken him at least a few hours on just one. Thinking back though, Shayera _did_ help out the most when upgrading the Watchtower's defenses and she _did_ help him construct better layouts for the Javelins. As Shayera looked up at the clock, tears began to fall and she began to desperately try to solve the equations faster. Bruce could feel her worry and her need to solve the problems, wondering if this is when they had obstructed Delta away from Shayera.

A red alarm passed through the room and Shayera cried out, "NO!"

She stood up and began to pace around the room, looking at the ceilings and the walls. Bruce wondered what she was doing until she cried out, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please answer me! Dr. Arden?"

"Hello Hawkgirl." came the voice of Dr. Arden speaking through an intercom.  
"What happened?" asked Shayera. When silence was met with her question, her anxiety spiked up and she cried out, "Hello? Dr. Arden, please! What happened? I didn't know they left a bomb behind please, please, believe me."

"I believe you, Hawkgirl and it is why we thought you were our best option in stopping the explosive from destroying Metropolis." said Dr. Arden. Bruce was shocked that he would create a big fabrication like that and could only feel Shayera's agony go through her.

"Please, I didn't know." sobbed Shayera as she fell to her knees.

"Don't feel too bad. The casualties aren't so bad. Only a few members of the League got caught in the blast as they evacuated the whole city." said Dr. Arden. Shayera's horror swept through her and she stood up and cried out, "Who?"

She was met again with silence that she cried out again, "Who died?"

"Batman and one other died."

"Who?" asked Shayera, her anxiety at an all-time high.

"… The Green Lantern."

"NO! OH GOD NO!" cried out Shayera, "NO!"

Bruce felt the magical pulse course around her but it didn't knock her out like it normally did. Instead, she was left screaming and harming herself as punishment.

"GET THE DELTA AND OMICRON FRAGMENTS OUT! SEDATE HER!" ordered Dr. Arden.  
"WHY?" screamed Shayera, "GOD PLEASE WHY! TAKE ME! PLEASE TAKE ME! KILL ME!"

Officers stormed the room and grabbed the hysterical Shayera and brought her down before another doctor walked in with a syringe in hand. Shayera never noticed them taking two other bodies out but Bruce could make out that Delta and Omicron were born that day. As Shayera fell asleep, she heard Dr. Arden say, "Move her to guest room. We need one final test before we count this project as a success.}

{Shayera was dressed in a one-piece pajama and kept in a small but cozy room.. After her hysterical moment, she was passive and submissive. She allowed them to move her where they want to and dress her however they wanted to. The pajama provided to her almost resembled something a child would wear but it was comfortable. She was clutching her pillow and anxiously looking at the door. With so many parts of herself not around, Shayera wondered what they did to her. She tried to think logically but too many emotions were swirling around her. Bruce could feel how empty and corrupted she felt, finally understanding just how severe a person can be without being whole.

The door opened up and in came an armed man. Shayera's eyes widened and she tried to react but couldn't. It wasn't fear holding her back, it wasn't her sudden lack of fighting skills, but she knew that if she attacked this person, then chances of him being a government agent would be very fatal for her. As he locked the door, he unclipped the safety off his rifle. Shayera remained huddled on her bed, clutching the pillow even tighter. She was unsure what to do. She tried to think but she remained frozen, unsure what to do. The man took aim and a shot rang out. Bruce knew he didn't fire the shot, otherwise Shayera would have been dead. As the man slumped forward, Shayera watched in shock as a short and stocky African American woman stepped forward with a pistol in hand and the door opened with a key.  
"Are you alright?" asked Amanda Waller. Shayera dumbly nodded.

"You were lucky I noticed his odd behavior earlier," noted Waller as she stepped further into the room, "How do you feel?"

"I… don't know." answered Shayera.

"If I were to grant you freedom and leniency, will you do as I command?" asked Waller.

"What?" questioned Shayera.

"It's a simple question. I'm willing to give you a form of freedom if you do exactly as I command."

"How can I trust you?" asked Shayera.

"You don't have to. But I have it in good mind, Shayera Hol that if you were to come with me and trust me, then I can and will protect you." said Waller as she left the room. Shayera could only nod, relief passing through her whole body as she the final magical surge went through her. As she was knocked unconscious, she heard Dr. Arden's voice step through the door and say softly, "Welcome to the world, Theta. Welcome Phi."}

{"Take the Alpha-Epsilon body to Arkham," ordered Luthor as Shayera remained sitting down in her cell, "We'll need to keep her alive and away from the others so our plans can work."

"Waller has full control over the other fragments, though," said Dr. Arden, "How will it work if she believes you're on her side?"

"We wait for the opportune moment," said Luthor, "and then we strike."}

Bruce was brought back to the present as Epsilon glanced at him sadly before saying, "I'm glad you're alive."  
"That makes two of us," teased Bruce. She smiled at his small humor before walking towards Omicron, who had recovered from her slight nausea and fused back into her. Omicron groaned a little but quickly recovered, already knowing what to do. As Omicron looked at Bruce, a bright green light formed behind Omicron and she reached in to pull out the Green Lantern. As she placed her hand in, the Lantern glowed as Omicron was encased with green light. When it faded, Bruce was met with Omicron wielding the Blue and Green Lantern rings, along with the Star Sapphire crown.

"For what it's worth, I hope you know we never wanted this." said Bruce.  
"I know. I've forgiven you a long time ago already," said Omicron, "I just want to go home."

"And you will," promised Bruce, "First we need to stop Meta."

"You know that once everything is put back together… I'm back to hotheaded Shayera, right?" asked Omicron.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." smiled Bruce. The two friends smiled and Shayera surrounded them in a sea foam green light with her rings and lifted them outside the temple. Surrounded the Javelin in the pink bubble provided by her Star Sapphire crown, she carried them back to the Watchtower, so they can finally confront the Meta.

 ** _Hey readers, hopefully you like the chapter. I wanted this chapter out of the way so I can finish Commissioner Hol and finally focus on A Test of Faith. I've been experience some writer's block concerning A Test of Faith, so if you also read that story of mine I want to apologize if it will be a while before I update it. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and thank you for reading :)_**


	16. United

_**United**_

The crowd of Leaguers that watched Omicron and Batman fly in with not just the Star Sapphire Crown and the Indigo ring but with a Green Lantern ring and a Blue Lantern ring. Hope began to spread among the League as they thought back to the Meta. Her power is astronomical and even John had difficulty holding her at bay. Perhaps with an extra set of rings they might be able to win and reform Shayera.

"Batman!" said Superman, "We found Meta."

Omicron gently placed the Javelin in its hanger and followed Batman and Superman to the Founder's Room. It was strange. Omicron now carries Epsilon with her and memories-Shayera's memories-are flooding her with everything that looked familiar and not. Even being near Batman and Superman was causing her to experience flashbacks consistent with Shayera's time at the League and the fallout when they cut her wings off. She should be feeling anger and betrayal but without Omega, she can't feel anything other than calm and peace but she does remember what anger feels like.

Glancing at the two heroes in front of her, Omicron could remember the rage that consumed her during her time with Dr. Moon and Arden every time they brought up how her own friends had turned their backs to her and left her for dead.

 _Remembering how to feel is a strange experience_ , Omicron mused. It was almost akin to a missing limb. You know it's gone but can feel like it's still there. Omicron, Batman, and Superman reached the Founder's Room where Flash, Diana, and John were waiting for them. J'onn was still on his post at the Monitor Bay, having informed Superman to relay the information later to him.

John Stewart was Omicron's focus however. The love and the loyalty that spread through her was intense regarding the Lantern. Memories of past love and nights together swa through her mind but memories of heartache, betrayal, and that night also flashed through. She is… conflicted now. Just being Omicron means that she will never know if she really feels actual love for the Lantern without anger. She needs to be whole in order to determine how she really feels.

"We found Meta near the Ajuris 4 Quadrant. She's terrorizing planets and wrecking havoc to the Lantern Force." explained John, "The Guardians already know the situation and are doing their best to help us contain her so Omicron can fuse back together."

"Let's go then." said Omicron, about to leave when Flash said, "W-Wait! There… There's more."

Omicron turned to see the grim looks on each of their faces.

"What?"

"The Guardians have sensed an evil that is coming towards us," explained John, "Something that they say only you can stop with all the rings at your disposal."

"Is there no one else?" asked Omicron, a little agitated that she wasn't going to be receiving the rest she desires after getting herself back together.

"As of now, no." said John apologetically. The way Omicron held herself in her body showed that she didn't like that answer. John couldn't figure out how to speak with Omicron without Zeta or Beta to help him know how she is really feeling. Shayera's body language only told him how she was feeling on the surface when he knew that she would be feeling something much bigger on the inside.

"So what's the plan?" asked Omicron.

"We need to corner Meta," said Batman, walking towards the computer screen and opening up a map of the planet Ajuris-4, "She's currently terrorizing supporters of the Gordanian Fleet-"

"WHAT?" yelled Omicron. Ajuris-4 had been supporters of the Gordanians? And the League knew? Turning to look at the League and then at the map, Omicron felt… small anger. Confused, Omicron tried to feel more. Tried to feel rage or betrayal… _anything_ other than calm and peace.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wally, noticing the distressed look.  
"I… I don't know. I should be furious. I should feel betrayed. Anything except _this_!" ranted Omicron, her distress rising, pushing her calm and peace aside. At least it was something.

"When you fuse back with Meta, you'll be able to feel normal again." said Diana.  
"When I'm back together, I'll be furious and be seeking revenge." said Omicron quietly. The League glanced at each other uncomfortably. It is true that when Omicron becomes Shayera, she's going to be the hot-headed and furious Thanagarian that probably won't have forgiveness and love in her heart as soon as she's back together. It is John's greatest fear that whatever chance he may have had with Shayera has been thrown out the window.

Bruce could only recall when Epsilon had shared her memories with him, the struggles and abuse Shayera had to have endured during the Splitter process. It wouldn't be surprising if she still retained her rage after having Omega cut out from her. Omega was the most passionate of the fragments and Bruce didn't doubt that Shayera's anger will overshadow everything else she might be feeling.

"It's ok," said Diana, surprising everyone, "You can beat us and yell at us all you want but we want to help you anyways, Shayera. You can be mad at us all you like, but we only ask that you give us a chance to right our wrongs and to help heal with you."

Omicron stood shocked, surprised that Diana of all of them would want to offer this form of friendship. All of her memories showed that Diana would be the most likely to hold a grudge, but here she was extending the olive branch. Perhaps she was wrong to make assumptions without Delta in her, but Omicron gave a smile at them, the Blue Lantern ring flaring out in the hope that was rising in her. Perhaps she won't be as mad then when she gets back together again.

The Founders walked with Omicron to the hangar where the Javelin was already ready for departure. Omicron glanced around at the few League members that were also awaiting to leave for their missions. Spotting the Question, Omicron walked towards him.  
"May I help you?" asked Question.

"Thank you." said Omicron.

Taken aback by her thankfulness, Question asked, "For what?"

"For helping me get back together. For not forgetting I existed." said Omicron.

"I have always supported your decision in choosing us," said Question,"I hope that when you get your other half you won't be as angry with us."  
"Hold on to that hope, Question," said Omicron as she walked towards the Javelin, "It helps to spread that in upcoming times."

They entered the Javelin, J'onn taking the reigns in driving while everyone else strapped in. Omicron wondered how she would fare against the more passionate side of herself. While Sigma is in control of the Alpha, everything Meta wants to remain happy is what she'll get. It isn't surprising to recall how betrayed the Fragments felt after learning about how the League was behind their splitting process and their slow deaths. If they cannot be whole again, then the fragments will begin to deteriorate and slowly fade away from existence: Shayera Hol will be no more.

Omicron knows that Sigma knows and it is very likely that with the help of the Delta fragment in her, then Meta could be setting up a trap for them. At least its what she believes based on memories. Shayera Hol has always been the quiet planner after all.

They flew out into space, heading towards Ajuris-4 where John was once held on trial for a framing. Omicron could remember that it took at least an hour to reach the planet with the Javelin's hypersonic drive. She began to mediate in an effort to organize her thoughts. She could feel a slight moment of blank enter her mind and she quickly began to pull memories in an effort to remain calm and together. The instability is suddenly becoming more powerful. The rings, despite giving her power, were a huge source as to why the instability is becoming more apparent. Each ring requires Omicron to feel the specific emotion needed to power the rings and with alternating minds, Omicron is quickly speeding up the process.

She wasn't afraid though to die, but looking towards where John was sitting she only feared that he will never know that what she feels is genuine. He may only believe that she was only capable of loving him because she lacked the other side of her, but Omicron wants John to know that even whole she still loves him.

The ride was quiet, each one in their own thoughts. John wanted Shayera back. That is the only clear thought in his head, but the other parts were filled with worry and self-hate. He worried that Shayera wouldn't want to be with them after getting herself back together. Just replaying how his relationship with Mari ended made John believe that he was destined to ruin his relationships. Hell, even Omicron is proof that he didn't deserve another chance with Shayera no matter how influenced his actions were by magic.

There is still the persistent evidence that he had those thoughts in the first place and that the magic only compelled him to fulfill it. It haunts to think that he could have actually killed Shayera had Klarion the Witch Boy performed solo and hadn't been in a deal with Luthor.

Glancing at Omicron, John wishes that he knew what she was thinking. Zeta may have confessed Shayera's eternal love but Zeta only had loyalty, fear, courage, trust, and Gamma's redemption seeking mind to go for. With Omicron, Shayera's morals and memories are mixed in. She might be going through all her memories and be experiencing a unique perspective of not only being Shayera and at the same time not. To be the same woman he continues to love in silence and at the same time be a third party.

John wishes that he can take back the years and start over, perhaps chasing after Shayera when she had left would have allowed him to be spared from Klarion's magic and therefore protect her. At this point it was all wishful thinking and John would have continued to be on that thought-process had it not been for Ajuris-4 looming in the distance.

A flash of red on the planet's surface caught his eyes and he unbuckled himself in order to jump ship and approach the violent and unstable fragment. Omicron followed him, her rings glowing in anticipation of the fight.

As they entered the planet's atmosphere, Omicron powered up to her maximum, the hatch doors opening and her leaping out quickly in order to dive bomb right on top of Meta. John followed after her, in case she needed backup. The others landed the Javelin at a safe distance and remained on guard in case they needed to interfere.

John almost wanted to recoil at the sight of Meta. Instead of looking like Shayera, Meta was a monstrous form of her: her skin was a grotesque yellow color, her hair was falling in places, her fingers ending with curled nails and her mouth filled with fangs. It was as if all the negative qualities and emotions that would normally inhabit a person was corrupting her appearance without the good and moral characteristics to balance it.

Omicron was ready though, using the combined powers of her rings she threw down as much power as she could muster without damaging the city below. Meta snarled, forming a shield around herself before using her shield to push through the blast and fly towards Omicron. John used his own ring to form chains and contain the bubble shield surrounding Meta. It didn't work when Meta used the Orange Lantern Ring to electrify through John's connection.

John cried out in pain, faltering in his concentration that he began to free fall. Omicron quickly separated her power to form a mattress construct under John to safely place him away from the battle. It is cute that John wanted to help, but if Omicron is to survive the instability and successfully fuse with Meta and overcome, then it has to be between the fragments.

Meta snarled again at Omicron, using her own shield to create an implosion that rocked the surroundings. Omicron grunted at the power thrown at her. She blasted her own right back at Meta. Meta's appearance seemed to falter and Omicron felt her own powers fade as well. A gasp escaped through her lips as she realized that the Instability is finally winning over. The fight may have been short but the power exchanged between the two is enough to cause the process to speed up.

Omicron could only glance at where she placed John before her vision faded, feeling herself just… go numb.

John watched in horror as Omicron flickered like a light before her entire appearance suddenly faded in and out. Realizing that this is what Question was talking about, John ignored the throbbing pain at his side and quickly stood up. Powering up, John flew towards where Omicron and Meta were fighting. He turned to see Diana, Superman, and J'onn flying behind him. He felt better knowing that he had backup with him. While Omicron began to fade away rapidly, Meta still held on. John figures it had to do with Meta having one less fragment than Omicron.

Quickly using his ring to cushion Omicron's fall, John nearly got hit with Meta's blast had it not been for Superman's intervention. Clark grunted when he was pushed back but he flew through, using his own heat vision to counterattack Meta's blast. He still had memories of Omega's attack when she used her power to suffocate him so he is taking every precaution to survive through this. Diana used her lasso to reign in Meta, pulling her back away from John and Omicron.

"Have… to … stop her." whispered Omicron, her entire body fading away before rematerializing.

"Let us help." said John.

"Has to be between… me and her."

"No it doesn't, trust us."

"..."

John looked at Omicron's eyes, a slight hesitation before determination set in.

"Throw her down… so I can get her." ordered Omicron.

Nodding, John flew up while Flash quickly reached Omicron's side and helped her sit up. Bruce was currently firing his own batarangs at Meta, helping distract her while the others forced her down towards Omicron. John and Superman forced Meta down with their energy blasts combined, Diana's lasso held on around Meta, and J'onn was telepathically weakening her in order to lower her defenses. Meta snarled at them, slight memories of their betrayal and anger fresh on her head.

"Flash… I need you to… separate her from Alpha." ordered Omicron, her body suddenly turning static like an old television screen.

"What? What do you need me to do?" asked Wally, terrified that he might lose Shayera forever.

As Meta continued to get pulled forcefully down towards them, Wally zoomed up under her and began to vibrate his arms at the speed Omicron told him to. She had read through Waller's files before and Gamma's memories of sneaking around the old compound allowed her to remember the theories and successes the scientists have made. With Flash's speed, he'd be able to pull apart Meta without needing to use the specific weapons made for the fragments.

As Meta neared them, Flash reached up and immediately felt his arms phase through her body. Meta choked in shock as Flash opened his arms apart. He could feel Meta splitting and watched in amazement as Sigma was torn away from the body. Sigma screeched in rage, Omega showing briefly before Flash also separated her from Sigma. Omicron leapt from her position, placing her hand over Omega's head before the rage fragment faded and entered her body. Sigma witnessed it and tries to call upon the Yellow Lantern Ring when Superman grabbed her hand and forced her towards Omicron. Sigma resisted at first before turning to John and yelled, "You think things will get better? I'll still be there!"

Sigma faded into Omicron, Omicron crying out in shock at having rage and desperation inside her but she held on and focused on Kappa and Iota as they faded out of Alpha's body before coming to her. Delta fell out next, a nod of respect towards Omicron before she faded away. All that was left was Alpha, who was crying out in pain.

Omicron approached her main body carefully. More emotions were invading her, rage and hurt the main thing but Shayera… yes… she's not Omicron… She's Shayera.

John and the others watched as Omicron faded into a large ethereal light and entered Alpha's body. The light was blinding and it took John a while to refocus his vision when he saw… her laying down on the ground with a black and white Lantern uniform, her hand no longer in possession of several Lantern rings but a White Lantern Ring.

She opened her eyes and instead of different colored eyes, it was her same Emerald eyes.

"Omicron?"

"No… Shayera."

 _ **Hey guys, Hopefully you liked and I really want you all to have a glorious day :) tell me what you liked or disliked and until the next chapter, thank you for reading :)**_


	17. The White Lantern

_**The White Lantern**_

"Shay." said John happily. He watched as she floated into a standing position, her aura ethereal. She looked at her hand bearing the ring in awe and almost didn't notice when Flash zoomed up next to her.

"Shayera? Not Omicron right?" he asked.

"Shayera," she confirmed, "I am not divided anymore. I am me."

Overwhelmed, Flash gave her a hug and burrowed his face in her shoulder, happy that he has his sister back. Shayera hugged him back as well, relieved and happy that she is now completed. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around to see John there still smiling. Aside from the joy and love that was radiating through her, one other emotion managed to break through and make itself known.

John was ready to give Shayera a hug when her happy face turned into rage. A brief flash of red surrounded her aura before she charged at him, taking him by surprise.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME LOOKING FOR ME AFTER THE SPELL WORE OFF?"

"We tried to look for you but you were gone!" cried out John in defense, trying to break free from her Lantern power with his own. Surprisingly, he had a difficult time trying to expel her power.

"BULLSHIT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME! WHAT? DID YOU GIVE IT AN HOUR BEFORE YOU GAVE UP?" John managed to break free but Shayera's power flared and made her seem angelic and scary at the same time.

"Shayera, we need to talk about this later!" yelled John, scrambling to get to safety. The others wisely stayed out of the way, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a White Lantern ring. From what they are witnessing, it is a powerful weapon.

"WHY LATER?"

"There is an incoming danger that the Guardians wish for you to look at. They believe that it is heading straight for us and that you may be the only one capable of fighting this threat."

"Ok," said Shayera, a white light flashing before she calmed down, "Don't think all of you can ease your way out of this argument. We are still going to talk about this."

"Agreed," said Batman, "Let's take care of this issue first then."

They walked to the Javelin where they boarded in silence, everybody trying to get situated with what just happened. It is safe to assume that everybody is relieved and happy that Shayera is well again. There is still apprehension though after witnessing Shayera explode on John like that. While they dreaded the talk, it was still something they knew they needed to clear.

"To Oa?" asked J'onn.

"Yeah, the Guardians were really anxious about the coming threat." said John as he took over the steering.

"What kind of danger are we talking about?" asked Diana.

"Something they said not even the combined power of the Green Lanterns can stop. They are confident that you have that power though. With not just the Green Lantern but all other Lantern items as well." explained John, "They informed me that Kyle Rayner is currently working on getting his own White Lantern ring, but it is a slow progress. He only has two rings in possession right now."

"So this danger is coming straight for Oa?" asked Shayera.

"Straight for this entire sector," explained John, "A lot of good Lanterns died trying to stop it from reaching us."

"Ok then," said Shayera, a brief flash of green surrounded her before fading, "Let's get the intel and be on our way. It'd be better then if you and I went towards it while the rest of you stay on Oa and prepare a line of defense. It's no use having everyone coming along in case things go wrong and no one is behind to prepare a backup."

"Affirmative," said Batman, managing to connect the clues as to how Shayera is now working. Much like when she expressed anger, the red flash must have been Shayera's Omega side that showed. The green flash obviously represented Shayera's logic and planning, her Delta obviously showing. While she may be together, it is obvious that she is still running along the lines of having separate mindsets. As though she now had a jukebox in her head and she decided to select which mindset to listen to. It will definitely be more interesting now that he is able to anticipate her actions more clearly.

"Ok, but what good will we do if you can't stop it?" asked Flash.

"Just have faith." said Shayera, a brief flash of blue surrounded her before it faded into a purple hue and then it was gone: her Omicron and Zeta mindsets obviously showing.

As they flew to Oa, John was still a little shaken at having Shayera yell at him in her glorious yet murderous rage. It was thrilling if he had to be honest to have Shayera act normal like that, it was just frightening when it was directed at him. Still, he can't complain. He'd still take her rage and all as soon as this was all over… if she would still have him. Zeta may have confessed that she still loves him but Shayera is here now which means that she could be feeling differently otherwise.

It took a couple of hours to reach Oa. By then, all Green Lanterns were present on the planet as they were helping get defenses set up and ready. Landing on a platform, the reformed League stepped out to meet the Guardians. As they made their way, all Lanterns present were looking on in awe as they witnessed their first ever White Lantern. Walking inside, Kyle Rayner was already speaking to the Guardians and turned when he heard footsteps walking up to them. Turning, he excitedly cried out, "JOHN!"

Shayera smiled as she watched the younger man give an informal salute to the ex-Marine. It was obvious by his behavior that he looked up to him a lot.

"How you doing kid?" asked John, putting a hand on Rayner's shoulder and giving a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"You know, hanging in there." said Kyle, not willing to be weak in front of a well respected Lantern.

"What is this danger that is coming towards us?" asked Superman.

"Have you ever heard of Nekron?" asked Rami, as he gestured for the League to follow him.

"Can't say that we have." said Diana.

"During the early years of the Corps, we faced a dangerous enemy who went by the name of Nekron. He is the embodiment of Death. He rules the realm of the unliving. When we first encountered it was by pure accident, but it did not stop him from immediately attempting to take over the living realm. We managed to force him back into this realm but it seems that with your friend here awakening all rings in order to obtain the White Lantern ring, the spectrums have flared enough times that it reopened the portal between his realm and ours."

"How is it that the White Lantern ring is the only one capable of defeating him?" asked Superman.

"Nekron is the leader of the Black Lantern Corps." said Rami, allowing everybody to silent absorb this information. When he sees that they are ready for a more thorough explanation, he continued, "In the beginning, when we first faced him, he managed to turn the dead into the unliving."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interjected Flash, "You mean like zombies?"

"If by zombie you mean the living dead then yes," continued Rami, irritated at the interruption, "With these 'zombies' he is able to use them as his own personal slaves that can use their own power rings."

"Zombies that can use power rings? Even this is a little too sci-fi for me!" cried out Raynor.

"It matters not whether or not you believe it to be possible, the only thing that matters is for you to master the spectrum the same as our friend here."

"Ok," said Shayera, flashing purple once, "Let's get rolling then. Tell us where Nekron will be. John and I will intercept him and do our best to stop him."

"Fly close to where the Hure Sector is, you will meet up with Katma and from there, you must stop Nekron." instructed Rami.

"Will do." said Shayera and she flew off in the lead with John following behind her.

As the rest of the League helped the Lanterns set up their defenses and cannons, Shayera and John silently flew into the deep parts of space to meet up with Katma. John wanted to talk but the awkwardness between them was great. Still though, he wouldn't be a marine if he allowed a small thing like talk stop him from fixing things between himself and Shayera.

"I know there's a lot that we need to talk about with the others but I want to clear some things between us now." said John. Shayera flew slower, so she could be right next to John. She gave him a slight sad look and said, "There's a lot I need to try to get over before things can be ok between us. You know that right?"

"I know," reassured John, "I just want you to know how sorry I am. It was and still is never my intention to harm you. I hope you know that."

"I do John," said Shayera, "It's just that with everything I went through… it's hard to forget. I even tried to erase my own memories to get over those years under Dr. Moon. So much has happened. And on top of it all, I don't even have my wings. It's hardly flying for me, hardly any freedom having to rely on a ring that needs to be charged."

"I'm so sorry." said John, voice thickening as he thought about the torture. Bruce had filled him in on what she went through and had honestly felt like a bag of crap. He never wanted this for her.

"It's ok John. I'm sorry I exploded on you earlier." said Shayera, offering a genuine smile. He smiled back at her and they both returned in their silence as they made their way to the Hure Sector.

It was frightening to see how close the Sector is to Oa. It meant that they were so close to battling it out with Death himself. Shayera had no idea how she will be the one to defeat him. She can hardly hold herself together with the ring. Years spent apart meant that she can only ever hear different voices in her head, offering advice, goading her into action, telling her to hide. Too many voices that were a part of herself. Shayera shook her head and managed to focus better as they reached a sole moon orbiting a water planet.

Katma was hovering in orbit when she spotted John and his partner. A White Lantern? Feeling the fear recede, for once Katma believes that there is hope to fight against Nekron. As she neared them, she almost lost control over her power as she realized the White Lantern was none other than the Thanagarian from years ago. Her shock must have been visible as John worriedly asked, "You ok Kat?"

"I never expected a Thanagarian to have the capabilities to be in possession of a Lantern Ring." said Katma, not thinking about the words that just flew out of her mouth. The flash of red that surrounded the Thanagarian surprised her when her emerald eyes suddenly glowed red. Katma wearily got ready for action but John managed to defuse her anger quickly before giving Katma a warning look.

"I apologize if I offended you," offered Katma, "A Thanagarian Lantern is almost unspoken of for thousands of years."

"Well it's not like this is the first time I've had to greet hostility like an old friend," sniped Shayera, "How far is Nekron from our location?"

"How about you look up and greet me like an old friend?" came a gravelly voice above them. Looking up, a skeleton wearing an all black uniform with a staff on hand greeted them. At the end of his staff stood a Black Lantern.

"Go back to your realm. You have no business here." ordered Shayera, glowing brightly with her White Lantern Ring.

"Oh but I do," taunted Nekron, lazily twirling his staff on hand, "You see, since being released I have sensed a large amount of death coming from a curious area of this portion of the universe. As you can see, I couldn't simply ignore the call for loyal followers."

Behind him, Shayera's eyes widened in shock and slight fear as she saw an army of dead Gordanians fly towards them, Black Lantern rings on their hands and enabling them to come at them full speed. Shayera recalled her memories in her time as Meta, slaughtering the Gordanians out of her homeworld before she went to their planet and slaughtered all the military personnel. She shook her head from the memories but at the same time, she couldn't help but think this is all her fault.

 _ **Hey readers :) Hope you like this chapter. There will be two more and then this story is done :) woo! After that I can concentrate better on the other stories and update quicker :) please review and thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
